Hello, Mr Wolf!
by Vandalism27
Summary: Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja keras untuk sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda manja itu? SASUNARU! BL, YAOI! Warn Inside! DLDR XD
1. Chapter 1

**menerDisclaimer : Naruto bukan punya gue. Kalo punya gue… ratenya jadi NC-21 XD**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BL! OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja keras untuk sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda manja itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Naruto!" Minato membentak Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Naruto menundukkan kepala sambil memainkan kukunya. Tidak lupa memasang wajah sedih andalannya. Tadi dia sempat berjengit kaget ketika sang ayah membentaknya. Ini adalah kali pertama sang ayah marah padanya, bahkan membentak dengan nada tinggi.

 _Well_ , orang tua mana yang tidak meradang, kalau anak lelaki satu-satunya, yang masih berusia enam belas tahun, sudah berani melakukan pesta di rumahnya? Bukan pesta ulang tahun yang penuh balon dan kue, tapi pesta yang dipenuhi gadis-gadis _sexy_ dan alkohol!

Minato duduk di salah satu sofa, dia membuang napasnya dengan kasar untuk meredakan amarahnya. Kepalanya _cekot-cekot_ sekarang. "Kenapa kau melakukan pesta seperti itu, hah? Apa Papa pernah mengajarimu seperti itu?!" tanya Minato. Dipijatnya pelipisnya yang berdenyut, "Demi Tuhan, perilakumu kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Ini kan hanya pesta biasa! Papa tidak gaul!" Naruto berusaha membela diri. Menurutnya dia tidak salah. Apa salahnya mengadakan pesta di rumah?

Minato menggeram, "Kau pikir berapa uang yang kau habiskan untuk membeli alkohol dan _tetek bengek_ pesta biasamu itu?! Lebih baik kau menyumbangkan uang itu untuk orang yang tidak mampu!"

"Jadi ini gara-gara uang?"

"Kapan Papa pernah mengungkit soal uang padamu? Papa selalu memberikan apapun yang kau minta! Mobil, apartemen–semuanya! Tapi kau tidak pernah bersyukur, selalu menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal-hal tidak berguna!"

"Ini penting, tahu! Mereka semua temanku!" Naruto ngotot, dia tetap tak mau salah.

"Teman? Teman yang baik tidak akan mengajakmu berpesta alkohol!" Seru Minato. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri, berkacak pinggang, "Sepertinya selama ini Papa salah, sudah memanjakanmu dengan uang. Sekarang, pergi ke kamarmu, lalu bereskan pakaianmu. Besok, kau akan tinggal di rumah Paman Shikaku!"

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau! Di sana banyak hewan-hewan bau dan menjijikkan, aku tidak suka!"

"Kau harus melakukan ini kalau kau ingin menjadi pewarisku!"

Naruto ikut berdiri, "Kenapa Papa membawa-bawa soal pewaris?!"

"Kau itu pemuda yang manja, taunya hanya menerima uang dariku, lalu berfoya-foya dengan berandalan yang kau sebut teman! Kalau kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mencari uang dengan tanganmu sendiri, perusahaan yang ku bangun sejak aku masih muda dengan keringat dan darahku itu bisa bangkrut, hancur di tanganmu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan mencoret namamu sebagai pewarisku! Aku bisa saja menunjuk anak Paman Shikaku! Dia pintar dan rajin, tidak seperti kau!" Minato menunjuk hidung Naruto saking emosinya. "Kau tidak boleh kembali ke rumah ini kalau kau tidak membawa uang sepeser pun, mengerti?!"

Dada Naruto memanas. Dia tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan. "Baik! Akan aku buktikan aku bisa mencari uang sendiri! Mencari uang itu hal yang mudah!" Naruto menghentakkan kakinya–kebiasaan jika dia sedang kesal–lalu berlari ke kamarnya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Minato menghela napas lelah. Dia terduduk kembali di sofa, lalu meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. Pria itu kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menutup mata. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Bisa-bisanya sang anak pesta alkohol di umur enam belas tahun?

Pria itu merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah. Selama ini dia selalu memanjakan sang anak, membelikan apapun yang dia mau, tidak pernah memarahinya meskipun Naruto nakal ataupun bersikap buruk.

Minato hanya kasihan pada anak itu. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Istrinya meninggal beberapa hari setelah melahirkan Naruto. Dan sebagai seorang pria yang sangat mencintai sang istri, Minato tidak bisa menikah lagi. Hatinya hanya milik sang istri, selamanya.

Tetapi kesabarannya benar-benar habis ketika dilihatnya Naruto berpesta alkohol bersama gadis-gadis _sexy_ seumuran anaknya. Tadinya, dia berencana ke luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnisnya. Dia terpaksa kembali ke rumah karena ada dokumen penting yang tertinggal. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat rumahnya berantakan, bagaikan kapal karam di dasar laut!

Minato sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan uang yang dihabiskan sang anak. Dia bahkan tidak peduli. Asalkan sang anak bahagia, berapapun nominal yang diminta, akan dia berikan. Tetapi bukan untuk kegiatan yang negatif!

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kushina?" Minato memanggil nama sang istri. Berharap ada jalan keluar untuk mengatasi perilaku Naruto yang sudah diluar batas, "Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengirim anak itu ke Konoha. Agar dia belajar caranya menghargai sesuatu." Gumam Minato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka kaca jendelanya. Udara di Desa Konoha ini benar-benar sejuk, berbeda dengan di kota tempat tinggalnya yang penuh sesak oleh asap kendaraan. Di sisi sebelah kanan, ada pemandangan berupa gunung, sedangkan di sebelah kiri terbentang hutan yang cukup lebat.

Pemandangan indah ini sedikitnya mampu mengurangi kekesalan Naruto terhadap sang ayah.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal ketika teringat sang ayah. Dihempaskannya punggungnya ke sandaran jok mobil, lalu jendela itu ditutup. Wajah merengutnya memancing rasa penasaran Kakashi, sekertaris pribadi ayahnya yang mengantarkannya ke rumah Paman Shikaku.

"Kenapa jendelanya ditutup, Naruto- _sama_? Apakah tidak suka dengan pemandangan di sini?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto.

Naruto merengut, "Aku suka sih, dengan pemandangan di sini. Tapi aku kesal kalau ingat Papa membuangku ke desa terpencil ini." Gerutunya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, enggan menatap wajah Kakashi yang menurutnya mesum dan menyebalkan.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Minato- _sama_ tidak membuang Anda, Naruto- _sama_. Beliau hanya ingin Anda menghargai uang, dan tidak bersikap manja dan menyebalkan. Bagaimana pun Anda ini calon pewaris Namikaze Group." Jelas Kakashi.

"Kau itu sama menyebalkannya dengan Papa!"

"Tidak, saya tidak menyebalkan."

"Iya! Kau menyebalkan!" Kata Naruto sambil bersungut-sungut, "Apa masih lama? Badanku pegal!" Naruto merengek. Dia memijat-mijat bahunya yang kaku. Perjalanan darat selama delapan jam bukanlah sesuatu yang disukai Naruto.

Selang satu jam kemudian–yang terasa seabad bagi Naruto–akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah milik Keluarga Nara.

Rumah itu terletak di dekat hutan dan memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Naruto berpikir sepertinya dia bisa bermain bola di halaman yang lebih mirip lapangan itu. Pagar besi yang diberi lilitan kawat berduri mengelilingi rumah itu. Mungkin untuk mencegah binatang buas masuk ke rumah?

Naruto sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya, tapi itu sudah lama. Mungkin ketika dia masih berumur tujuh atau delapan tahun. Paman Shikaku punya satu orang anak laki-laki pendek dengan wajah yang lucunya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya–meskipun Naruto sendiri juga sangat mirip dengan Minato. Kalau Naruto tidak salah ingat, nama anak itu Nara Shikamaru.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam metalik itu memasuki pekarangan rumah, lalu berhenti tepat di depan seorang pria dengan rambut yang menyerupai nanas. Dialah Nara Shikaku, pemilik peternakan yang luasnya seperti lapangan ini.

Naruto turun dari mobil dengan kikuk.

Shikaku menyambut Naruto, "Selamat datang, Naruto! Bagaimana perjalananmu? Apakah menyenangkan?" Katanya. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan, Paman." Sahut Naruto. Dia memaksakan senyumnya. Matanya melirik tajam Kakashi yang tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

Shikaku menoleh pada Kakashi, memberikan senyum penuh arti, "Selamat datang, Kakashi-san. Silahkan masuk ke dalam rumahku yang sederhana ini. Kau pasti lelah, menempuh perjalanan darat selama delapan jam."

"Ayah!" seseorang berseru dari sisi rumah.

Shikaku menoleh, "Ah, Shikamaru! Kemari, nak. Naruto sudah sampai." Shikaku melambai pada putra semata wayangnya itu.

Naruto melotot melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Shikaku itu. Bukan, bukan wajah miripnya yang membuat Naruto takjub, tapi bentuk badan pemuda itu. Seingatnya, dulu Shikamaru adalah seorang anak yang pendek dan kurus. Sekarang pemuda itu sudah berubah. Bentuk badannya tidak beda jauh dengan petinju professional, tinggi badannya juga bertambah drastis. Lihatlah otot lengan dan perutnya, benar-benar membuat Naruto iri setengah mati. Dia bertelanjang dada, seakan memamerkan otot-otot itu pada Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto. Masih ingat aku?" Shikamaru menyapa. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja, aku masih ingat. Kau Shikamaru si kurus dan pendek itu, kan? Sekarang kau sudah besar!" canda Naruto. "Dulu kita pernah menangkap serangga di hutan sebelah sana, yah biarpun aku menangis ketakutan melihat serangga merayap di tanganku."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Ternyata kau masih ingat. Ayo, masuklah. Ibuku sudah membuatkan ramen kesukaanmu." Katanya, "Selamat datang, Kakashi-san." Shikamaru menyapa Kakashi, yang dibalas senyuman.

Naruto disambut dengan hangat di rumah itu. Dia diberikan kamar di sebelah kamar Shikamaru. Tetapi karena ada Kakashi yang menginap semalam di sana, malam itu Naruto terpaksa tidur satu kamar dengan Shikamaru. Kamar pemuda berambut nanas itu dipinjam oleh Kakashi.

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi pamit untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Naruto nyaris saja merengek untuk ikut, kalau saja dia tidak ingat kata-kata ayahnya yang tidak membolehkan ia untuk kembali tanpa membawa sepeserpun uang. Dia ditantang oleh sang ayah, harus melewati masa hukuman ini selama satu bulan.

Naruto sudah bertekad dalam hati, dia akan menerima tantangan ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggeliat ketika ada yang menepuk pipinya dengan lembut. Matanya masih sangat lengket dan berat, dia masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur. Naruto memang memiliki kebiasaan tidak mudah tidur di tempat baru.

"Naruto, bangun!"

"Mmhh, lima menit lagi, Ayame! Masih ngantuk!"

Terdengar helaan napas, "Ayolah, bangun sekarang. Kita harus bekerja." Orang itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto berkali-kali.

Naruto mengerut tidak suka, dia membuka matanya, "Ku bilang aku masih–eh?" Naruto menghentikan segala sumpah serapahnya, keningnya berkerut bingung menatap Shikamaru, "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Alis Shikamaru terangkat sebelah, "Kau mengigau? Ini rumahku, Naruto. Kau ke rumahku kemarin." Jawabnya.

Kantuk Naruto serta merta lenyap. Dia ingat! Tujuannya kemari adalah untuk bekerja di rumah Keluarga Nara. Pemuda itu segera bangkit, lalu menyibak selimutnya. Naruto hampir saja terjungkal karena tersandung selimutnya kalau saja Shikamaru tak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau ini, pelan-pelan saja. Kita belum terlambat, kok. Aku sudah siapkan air panas untukmu. Mandilah."

"Kenapa kau siapkan air panas untukku? Aku ke sini bukan untuk liburan, kau tahu? Aku sedang dihukum Papaku." Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kenapa pemuda ini malah melayaninya dengan menyiapkan air panas segala?

Shikamaru menepuk kepala Naruto, "Tidak apa, aku akan menyiapkan air panas setiap pagi untukmu. Asalkan kau mau membantuku di peternakan, bagaimana?"

"Oh, ya baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

"Bagus. Sekarang, mandilah. Ibuku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Naruto bergegas. Dia tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya bekerja di sini. Dia tahu pekerjaan di sini memerlukan tenaga untuk mengangkat hasil peternakan, jadi dia tidak boleh melewatkan sarapan yang dibuat Bibi Yoshino.

Selesai mandi dan sarapan, Naruto segera mengekor Shikamaru ke kandang ternak mereka. Di sana ada beberapa ekor kuda, beberapa ekor sapi, ayam, babi bahkan kelinci. Shikamaru memberitahu cara memberi makan hewan-hewan ternak itu, memerah susu, mengambil telur, membersihkan kandang dan pekerjaan lainnya.

Dibalik karakternya yang tak banyak bicara, Shikamaru sebenarnya cukup sabar dalam menghadapi Naruto yang berteriak jijik ketika dia disuruh membersihkan kandang sapi. Atau Naruto yang berteriak memanggil-manggil Shikamaru ketika sapi-sapi itu mengamuk ketika pemuda itu memerah susu.

Shikamaru mengajarkan semuanya dengan sabar dan telaten, hingga akhirnya di hari ketujuh, Naruto sudah mulai terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan mengurus ternak itu. Meskipun kadang dia masih berteriak kesal jika sapi-sapi itu buang air. Naruto tidak tahan baunya.

Naruto mulai mengerti kenapa badan Shikamaru bisa terbentuk sedemikian rupa, padahal di sini tidak ada _fitness center_. Yah, maklum saja. Setiap hari dia mengangkat berkarung-karung pakan ternak, juga mengangkat beberapa ember susu sapi. Naruto berharap badannya yang kecil dan tak menarik ini juga akan terbentuk dan tinggi seperti Shikamaru.

Awalnya, Naruto mengerjakan pekerjaan ini dengan ogah-ogahan dan setengah hati, tetapi lama-lama dia menikmati pekerjaannya di bawah bimbingan Shikamaru. Sesekali Paman Shikaku akan mengecek hasil kerjanya, dan dia selalu kagum karena ternyata dibalik sikap manjanya, Naruto termasuk seorang pekerja keras.

" _Kau itu bukan anak yang nakal seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, Naruto. Kau bersikap manja dan suka seenaknya untuk menarik perhatian Papamu yang sangat sibuk bekerja, benar, kan? Selama di sini, ku lihat kau sangat rajin dan selalu membantu Shikamaru mengurus ternak-ternak kami. Aku yakin, Papamu pasti bangga padamu."_ Kata Shikaku suatu sore.

Perkataan Paman Shikaku itu sangat membekas dibenak Naruto. Padahal mereka baru bertemu satu minggu, tapi dia seakan bisa "membaca" Naruto. Pemuda itu tahu, diam-diam orang disekitarnya mencap Naruto sebagai anak nakal, anak manja, dan sebagainya. Tetapi keluarga Nara sangat baik padanya, Bibi Yoshino kadang mengomelinya ketika dia tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Shikamaru bilang, ibunya hanya mengomel pada orang-orang terdekatnya, dan kalau Naruto mendapat omelan, itu berarti ibunya menganggap Naruto sebagai anggota keluarganya, bukan orang lain. Dan Naruto menangis ketika mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapatkan omelan dari seseorang yang disebut ibu.

Naruto sangat senang ketika dia menyantap masakan Bibi Yoshino yang ternyata adalah hasil ternak yang diambil oleh Naruto sendiri. Padahal makanan di sini biasa saja, bukan makanan mewah seperti di rumahnya. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya jauh lebih nikmat.

Kini Naruto paham apa maksud papanya mengirimnya ke rumah Keluarga Nara. Bukan untuk membuangnya–tentu saja, Minato terlalu menyayangi Naruto–tetapi agar Naruto mengerti caranya menghargai sesuatu.

Naruto menyesal dan malu jika ingat dia sering menghambur-hamburkan uangnya untuk hal-hal tidak penting. Ayahnya benar, mereka semua itu bukan temannya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menghubungi Naruto untuk menanyakan kabarnya, mereka hanya bertanya kapan _party_ selanjutnya.

Pagi itu, ada yang berbeda. Jika biasanya Naruto akan memakai sepatu _boots_ dan celemek yang dipinjamnya dari Shikamaru agar bajunya tidak kotor, pagi ini dia berpakaian seperti biasanya. Naruto memakai kaus hitam dipadu celana jeans warna biru tua, serta sepatu _sneakers_ mahal favoritnya. Naruto juga memakai jaket untuk menghalau hawa yang lumayan dingin.

Shikamaru mengajaknya ke rumah neneknya, sebagai hadiah karena Naruto menurut dan selalu bekerja keras setiap harinya.

Nenek itu bukanlah anggota Keluarga Nara, tetapi mereka sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Namanya Nenek Chiyo. Beliau sudah tua dan sekarang tinggal di sebuah desa yang letaknya di tengah hutan. Nenek Chiyo tidak pernah mau diajak tinggal bersama Keluarga Nara, beliau selalu menolak dengan alasan tidak ingin menyusahkan.

Shikamaru meminjam mobil milik sang ayah, karena tidak mungkin berjalan kaki, rumah Nenek Chiyo lumayan jauh. Tetapi, mungkin karena hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan kedua pemuda itu, mobil itu mogok. Dan sialnya, mobil itu mogok ketika mereka sedang berada di tengah hutan.

"Mobilnya kenapa, Shika?" Naruto bertanya ketika mobil yang tadinya lancar-lancar saja tiba-tiba berhenti, "Jangan bilang … mobilnya mogok?!" Seru Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya mobil yang dinaiki Naruto mogok, di tengah hutan pula.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Jangan panik. Kau tunggu di sini dulu, aku akan mencoba mengecek mesinnya. Kalau tidak bisa aku perbaiki, terpaksa kita harus menelepon Ayah." Kata Shikamaru, mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto menggigit kukunya, "Tidak jadi ke rumah Nenek Chiyo?" tanyanya. Dia sangat ingin pergi ke rumah nenek yang sangat jago membuat kue itu. Naruto pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya satu kali ketika dia pertama kali ke Desa Konoha. Dan pemuda itu jatuh cinta dengan kue buatan nenek itu.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu tanpa banyak kata dia turun dari mobil, lalu mengecek mesinnya. Sementara itu Naruto yang bosan menunggui Shikamaru memperbaiki mobil, memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil itu. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, hanya pepohonan yang dilihatnya.

Sejujurnya, pemuda itu agak takut. Ini seperti di film horror yang tempo hari ditontonnya bersama Ayame, pelayan pribadinya di rumah. Mobil mogok di pinggir jalan, lalu tiba-tiba ada pembunuh berdarah dingin yang mengintaimu.

"Shika, boleh aku jalan-jalan ke sebelah sana?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang sedang sibuk dengan mesin mobil dan alat-alatnya.

Shikamaru menoleh sekilas, mengecek tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto, "Boleh. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh, dan jangan masuk ke dalam hutan, kau mengerti?"

"Siap, boss!"

Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah jembatan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan sungai berbatu yang ada di bawahnya. Udara di sini sangat sejuk, Naruto suka. Dia akan meminta sang ayah untuk membuatkan rumah di daerah ini.

Ketika sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan indah itu, mata Naruto terpaku pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu sungai. Pemuda itu berambut hitam, memakai celana selutut dan bertelanjang dada. Meskipun melihatnya dari kejauhan, tetapi Naruto yakin tubuh pemuda itu terbentuk sempurna, seperti Shikamaru tetapi jauh lebih besar dan kekar. Sepertinya tingginya juga lebih dari Shikamaru.

Ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu mendongak, tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa Naruto tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda itu. Tatapan pemuda itu seolah mengunci matanya agar tak kemana-mana.

"Naruto!" Teriakan Shikamaru membuyarkan pikiran Naruto dari laki-laki tadi.

"Ya?" Naruto menoleh, menatap Shikamaru yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. "Sudah selesai?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Sudah. Kau lihat apa, sih?" Shikamaru ikut memperhatikan apa yang dilihat Naruto. Keningnya mengerut, hanya pemandangan biasa yang sudah sering dilihatnya, tidak ada yang menarik. "Aish, ku pikir kau melihat gadis sedang mandi, sampai bengong begitu." Candanya.

"Tidak, lah. Aku tidak suka mengintip gadis." Kata Naruto, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Dia menoleh kembali ke arah pemuda misterius di sungai tadi, "Lho?" gumamnya. Dia menoleh kesana kemari ketika dilihatnya sang pemuda sudah tak ada di tempatnya duduk tadi.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

"Eh?" Beo Naruto. "Oh, bukan apa-apa. Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" kata Naruto. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Shikamaru yang masih memperhatikan sungai di bawah jembatan.

Diam-diam Naruto menghela napas. Entah mengapa dia merasa kecewa karena pemuda tadi menghilang begitu saja. Dia masih penasaran dengan pemuda itu.

Kedua pemuda itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah Nenek Chiyo yang sempat tertunda. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari seorang pemuda sedang mengintip dari balik rindangnya pepohonan hutan.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap tajam, dengan matanya yang berpupil merah. Bibirnya menyeringai, "Akhirnya ku temukan juga kau."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah perjalanan dua jam yang serasa seperti satu menit bagi Naruto, pemuda itu segera melompat turun dari mobil. Rumah Nenek Chiyo sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti ketika Naruto berkunjung dulu.

Nenek Chiyo keluar dari rumah ketika dia mendengar suara mobil di pekarangan rumahnya. Nenek tua itu merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar melihat dua pemuda yang sangat disayanginya, "Naruto-kun! Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali sejak kau terakhir kali kemari!" Nenek itu memeluk Naruto dengan sayang. "Kau sudah besar sekarang."

Naruto balas memeluk nenek itu, "Aku kangen Nenek! Dan juga kue buatan Nenek." Katanya, sambil terkekeh. Dia memang menyukai kue buatan Nenek Chiyo.

"Nenek sudah membuatkan kue yang enak untukmu," kata Nenek Chiyo. Matanya beralih menatap Shikamaru, "Shikamaru, bagaimana kabarmu?" dia merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Shikamaru.

"Kabarku baik, Nek." Balas Shikamaru. "Aku kemari dua minggu yang lalu. Nenek sudah merindukan aku, ya?" candanya.

"Tentu saja Nenek merindukan semua cucu-cucu Nenek!" katanya, sambil menepuk lengan berotot Shikamaru, "Ayo masuk, cuaca sedang jelek. Sebentar lagi turun hujan."

Benar saja, ketika mereka sedang asyik bercengkrama di dalam ruang makan sambil minum secangkir teh hangat dan setoples kue, hujan turun dengan deras. Udara yang memang sudah dingin, menjadi lebih dingin lagi.

Naruto yang lebih menyukai suhu hangat, menggigil kedinginan. Nenek Chiyo memerintahkan Shikamaru ke ruang bawah tanah untuk mengambil cadangan kayu bakar untuk perapian, sementara sang nenek membuatkan satu cangkir teh lagi untuk Naruto.

"Naruto, ini tehnya."

"Terima kasih, Nek. Maaf kalau merepotkan."

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Nenek senang kalau kau main kemari." Katanya, "Oh, ya. Apa kau pernah mendengar legenda Werewolf?"

Naruto nyaris menyemburkan teh yang sedang diminumnya. Apa-apaan itu? Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya, untuk menghargai perasaan sang nenek agar tak tersinggung. Jaman sudah modern Nek, dan tak ada satupun ilmuwan yang berhasil menemukan Werewolf asli seperti di dalam dongeng.

"Pernah dengar, memang kenapa, Nek?" tanya Naruto, pura-pura tertarik.

Nenek Chiyo mencondongkan tubuhnya, "Di sini, di hutan ini ada gossip yang beredar. Katanya disini adalah tempat tinggal Werewolf. Ayahku pernah bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka ketika sedang berburu bersama kakekku. Dia bilang, Werewolf itu berwujud seperti manusia, sangat tampan jika ia laki-laki dan sangat cantik jika ia wanita. Badannya tinggi dan kekar. Lalu, matanya berwarna merah. Dan tentu saja, dia bisa berubah menjadi seekor serigala yang sangat besar, lebih besar dari serigala normal pada umumnya." Jelas Nenek Chiyo.

Naruto terdiam. Entah mengapa dia teringat pada sesosok pemuda yang dilihatnya di sungai tadi. Tetapi kemudian pemuda itu mendengus, mana ada Werewolf? Ini adalah jaman modern, dan makluk itu hanyalah mitos belaka.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika Shikamaru kembali dari ruang bawah tanah. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap karena cuaca sedang buruk dan akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka nekat melewati hutan dengan angin sekencang ini.

"Shika …" panggil Naruto. Mereka sedang tidur bersebelahan dalam satu ranjang.

"Ya?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap mata berpupil hitam Shikamaru, "Apa kau percaya Werewolf?"

Kening Shikamaru mengernyit, "Hah? Kau itu bicara apa? Mana ada Werewolf jaman sekarang? Itu kan cuma mitos." katanya. Kemudian pemuda itu mendengus geli, "Apa yang sudah Nenek ceritakan padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Nenek hanya menceritakan legenda Werewolf."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napas, "Itu cuma legenda, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Shikamaru membenahi selimut yang mereka pakai, "Sudah. Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam, besok aku akan mengajakmu bermain di sungai sebelum kita kembali. Bagaimana?"

"Sungguh?"

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu memejamkan mata, tenggelam dalam mimpi masing-masing. Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk petualangan besok!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang memakan sarapan buatan Nenek Chiyo.

"Jadi, hari ini kalian akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Nenek Chiyo.

"Kami mau ke sungai, Nek! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin main ke sana. Di tempat asalku, aku tidak bisa bermain di sungai karena Papa selalu melarangku." Jawab Naruto.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum, dia sangat hafal sifat Minato yang kadang kelewat protektif pada sang anak, "Ya, Papamu memang begitu. Dia tidak suka kau bermain sesuatu yang membahayakan. Tetapi itu adalah tanda kalau Papamu sangat menyayangimu, Naruto."

Naruto tidak membalas, dia hanya mengangguk sambil menguyah roti isi telur buatan Nenek Chiyo yang lezat. Mata biru Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang sedang fokus membaca koran sambil menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Hidung Naruto mengerut jijik, dia tidak suka minum kopi hitam, rasanya sangat pahit.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, mereka bergegas pergi ke sungai. Cuaca pagi ini lumayan cerah. Langit biru menaungi mereka selama perjalanan menuju ke sungai. Mereka berjalan kaki, karena mobil tidak bisa masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Shika, sungainya di sebelah mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Di dekat sini, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki."

"Oh, berarti dekat juga, ya."

Hening setelahnya. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Entah mengapa Shikamaru hari ini menjadi lebih pendiam. Pemuda itu sesekali berhenti sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah mengawasi sesuatu. Naruto sendiri tidak peduli, dia mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya menggunakan _earpod_.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan kaki, Shikamaru membimbing Naruto untuk menuruni tebing landai, agar mereka bisa mencapai sungai di bawah tebing itu.

Naruto berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di sekitar sungai itu, "Whoaaa, pemandangan di sini seperti di film-film barat! Kereeeeeeen!" Naruto berteriak nyaring. Pemuda itu tergelak ketika suaranya bergema.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku Naruto. "Dasar orang kota, melihat sungai saja seperti melihat harta karun!" candanya.

"Iya lah, di tempatku, sungainya tidak bisa dipakai untuk mandi!" balas Naruto, "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku bisa main air di sungai ini, kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk sembari melepaskan kausnya. "Tentu saja. Tapi, kau hanya boleh berenang sampai di bebatuan sebelah sana," Shikamaru menunjuk beberapa deret batu yang berada agak jauh di tengah, berkumpul seolah membatasi wilayah mana yang boleh dijamah manusia dan mana yang tidak, "Karena setelah batu itu, arus airnya sangat deras dan sungainya juga lebih dalam. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan, lalu ia segera menanggalkan jaket, kaus dan sepatunya, kemudian menggulung celananya sebatas lutut. Pemuda itu menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam air.

Mereka berdua bermain air seperti dua orang bocah yang tidak pernah bermain di sungai.

Sudah lama Naruto tidak bermain seperti ini. Naruto melemparkan air ke arah Shikamaru, menendang air itu hingga membasahi tubuh bagian atas Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut hitam itu membalas, ia juga melemparkan air ke arah Naruto sampai rambut pirang pemuda itu basah kuyup. Mereka juga adu lompatan, mana yang lompatannya lebih tinggi, dia yang menang. Naruto tak perlu bingung soal celananya yang basah, karena Shikamaru punya beberapa potong baju dan celana yang sengaja ditinggalkan di rumah Nenek Chiyo, dan sepertinya muat di tubuh Naruto.

Saat sedang asyik bermain air, tanpa sengaja kepala Naruto mendongak ke atas, ke arah pepohonan tempat ia meninggalkan bajunya tadi. Dan mata biru itu membelalak ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lainnya. Pemuda itu yang duduk di sungai kemarin!

Naruto yang penasaran, keluar dari air. Dia tidak menghiraukan teriakan Shikamaru. Kalau sudah penasaran, Naruto seakan lupa dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Kaki pemuda itu berlari menginjak tanah di tepian sungai untuk mengejar pemuda yang malah berlari masuk ke hutan itu. Naruto tidak hati-hati. Kakinya terpeleset, dia terjatuh lalu terguling di tepian sungai yang landai itu, kemudian tercebur ke sungai.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

 **BYUUUUR!**

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru berteriak, dia berlari dengan hati-hati untuk menolong Naruto tetapi ketika dia sampai di lokasi Naruto terjatuh, pemuda itu sudah tak terlihat. Sepertinya Naruto terseret arus yang cukup deras, karena Naruto tercebur ke bagian sungai yang dalam dan berarus deras.

Beberapa meter dari lokasi ia terjatuh, kepala Naruto sempat menyembul, lalu kembali tenggelam. Dia berusaha berenang ke tepian, tetapi derasnya arus sungai menyulitkannya.

Dan sepertinya hari itu bukanlah hari keberuntungan Naruto. Belakang kepala dan punggung pemuda itu menghantam batu besar di tengah sungai, membuat kesadaran pemuda itu makin lama semakin memudar.

Sebelum semuanya berubah gelap, Naruto sempat melihat siluet seseorang melompat masuk ke dalam air.

"Papa … tolong aku," gumam Naruto dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minato meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, putranya satu-satunya akan terjatuh ke dalam sungai lalu terseret arus!

Pria itu merasa darah di tubuhnya berubah sedingin es ketika Yoshino meneleponnya dengan panik, memberitahukan kabar tidak menyenangkan itu. Naruto tercebur ke sungai, dan sampai sekarang belum ditemukan.

"Kenapa Naruto belum ditemukan juga, Shikaku?" gumamnya frustasi. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Bagaimana kalau putranya itu tidak selamat? "Seandainya saja aku tidak menghukumnya, dia tidak akan mengalami hal ini."

Shikaku menepuk bahu Minato, "Sabarlah, Minato. Aku yakin Naruto baik-baik saja."

"Tetapi kenapa belum ditemukan juga? Aku tidak akan bisa hidup kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada anakku."

"Maafkan aku, Paman Minato. Aku tidak menjaga Naruto dengan baik." Kata Shikamaru. Pemuda itu benar-benar menyesal tidak bisa menjaga teman kecilnya itu dengan baik. "Seandainya aku bisa mencegah Naruto berlari ke tepian sungai itu, dia tidak akan jatuh."

Minato menatap Shikamaru. Dia tahu, ini semua murni kecelakaan, Shikamaru tidak akan tega melukai sang anak, "Ini bukan salahmu, Shikamaru. Naruto memang kadang ceroboh." Jawabnya. Pria berambut pirang itu menghela napas, "Tetapi aku menyesal sudah menghukumnya."

"Anakmu menjadi pemuda yang jauh lebih baik ketika berada di sini, Minato. Dia rajin dan bekerja dengan keras, aku sudah memberikan laporan padamu setiap menitnya, kan?"

Minato tersenyum sedih. Dia memang selalu menelepon Shikaku, menanyakan apakah putra kesayangannya itu sudah makan, apakah dia baik-baik saja, apakah cuaca di sana membuatnya sakit, dan sebagainya. Minato memang sangat mencintai putra semata wayangnya itu, lebih dari apapun.

Dia sudah mengerahkan anak buah terbaiknya untuk mencari Naruto, tetapi ini sudah tiga hari semenjak Naruto tercebur, dan pencarian itu belum membuahkan hasil. Pria itu langsung pergi ke Konoha begitu ia mendengar kabar itu, tanpa mempedulikan pekerjaannya yang ia tinggalkan.

Minato akan terus mencari Naruto, sampai kapanpun juga, karena dia yakin sang anak masih hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya terangkat, secara refleks menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Pelan-pelan dibukanya matanya yang terasa berat, dikerjapkan beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya. Bayangan yang semula blur itu lama-lama berubah jelas, Naruto menatap atap ruangan yang terlihat asing, terbuat dari … batu?

Naruto berusaha bangkit, pemuda itu mendesis nyeri ketika merasa punggungnya seakan mau patah.

Mata biru Naruto berkeliling, dia baru sadar ternyata dia berada di dalam sebuah gua. Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Seingatnya, dia tenggelam di sungai berarus deras. Apakah ada yang menolongnya?

Gua ini terasa hangat karena ada api unggun kecil yang sedang menyala. Sepertinya gua ini berpenghuni. Naruto menoleh ketika ada seseorang masuk ke dalam gua itu. Dan mata biru itu membelalak. Dia adalah pemuda yang dikejar Naruto!

"Kau sudah sadar?" Suara berat itu mengalun, membuat tengkuk Naruto meremang. "Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari."

"T-tiga hari?" beo Naruto. "M-maaf, tapi kau siapa? Apa kau yang menolongku di sungai?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Ya." Jawabnya singkat, dengan nada yang terdengar datar.

"Wah, kau sudah sadar rupanya," terdengar suara berat yang lainnya dari mulut gua. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang diikat ke belakang, menghampiri Naruto lalu duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau lapar? Kami menangkap ikan untukmu, ada air juga. Makanlah."

Naruto beringsut mundur, siapa kedua pemuda tampan ini?

"Jangan takut, kami tidak akan melukaimu. Adikku–" Pemuda berambut panjang itu menunjuk si pemuda berwajah datar, "–dia yang menolongmu di sungai. Kami tidak berniat jahat, hanya ingin menolongmu. Nah, ini. Makanlah. Aku tahu kau lapar."

Naruto menatap tiga ekor ikan yang sudah matang itu. Dengan ragu, dia menerima sodoran pemuda yang terlihat ramah itu, "Terima kasih," bisiknya. Naruto mengambil satu ikan, lalu memakannya dalam diam. Pemuda berambut panjang tadi benar, dia memang lapar. Setelah menghabiskan tiga ikan itu sendirian, Naruto terkesiap, "Aduh! Aku menghabiskan semuanya! Maafkan aku!"

Pemuda berambut panjang tadi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu minta maaf, itu memang untukmu. Aku tidak begitu suka ikan." Katanya, "Bagaimana lukamu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sudah, hanya masih terasa nyeri. Mungkin besok akan hilang. Sepertinya aku terbentur cukup keras." Katanya. Naruto menatap mata hitam yang terlihat hangat itu, "Namamu siapa?"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Namaku Itachi, dan dia–"

"Sasuke." Pemuda berwajah datar tadi memotong kata-kata Itachi. "Namamu siapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Entah mengapa, Naruto sedikit takut pada pemuda itu, "Naruto. Namikaze Naruto."

Mereka mengobrol tentang siapa Naruto, mengapa dia bisa berada di sungai di tengah hutan bahkan sampai tercebur. Naruto menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih banyak dilontarkan oleh Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil memperhatikan. Sepertinya Sasuke adalah tipe pendiam.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar." Tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara. Dia beranjak menuju ke mulut gua, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggigit bibirnya ketika merasa dia terlalu lancang. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke melemparkan tatapan mengancam pada Itachi, yang dibalas dengusan mengejek. Dia berlari pergi meninggalkan gua itu, entah kemana.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam, lalu kembali melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Itachi. Pemuda itu bersyukur, meskipun Sasuke terlihat dingin tetapi Itachi baik dan ramah padanya. Benarkah mereka kakak adik? Yah, meskipun wajah mereka mirip tetapi sifat mereka berbeda jauh.

Ketika malam tiba, hujan turun dengan deras. Naruto memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Dia tidak memakai atasan, ingat? Dia hanya memakai celana panjangnya ketika ia tercebur ke sungai. Tampaknya api unggun yang sedang menyala itu tidak bisa mengurangi hawa dingin yang terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"Kau kedinginan?" Sasuke bertanya, dia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang sedang berbaring.

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Mata birunya melirik tubuh berotot milik Sasuke yang juga tidak menggunakan atasan, tetapi pemuda itu tidak tampak kedinginan sedikitpun. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau tidak lihat aku menggigil?" tanyanya, sedikit kesal. Pemuda ini sama sekali tidak peka.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba dia ikut berbaring di sebelah Naruto, lalu membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Lengan pria itu memeluk Naruto dengan protektif.

Naruto membeku, "K-k-kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Lebih hangat, kan?"

Mau tidak mau Naruto mengangguk, tubuhnya memang jauh lebih hangat ketika Sasuke memeluknya. Badan besarnya bagaikan selimut tebal bagi Naruto. Terasa hangat, nyaman, dan entah mengapa terasa aman.

"Sudah hangat." Jawab Naruto malu-malu. "Mm, Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

"Maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, tapi … terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto. Sementara itu, si pemuda pirang memejamkan matanya, rasa hangat dan nyaman itu membuat matanya terasa berat. Naruto pun tertidur lelap dipelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Pemuda itu menunduk, lalu mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, "Tidurlah, Sayang. Aku akan menjagamu di sini." Bisik Sasuke. Matanya yang biasa menatap tajam pada Naruto itu melembut, seulas senyum hadir di wajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati. Dia bosan hanya duduk diam di dalam gua ini.

Berbeda dengan Itachi yang selalu mengajaknya mengobrol, Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Dia baru berbicara jika Naruto mengajukan satu atau dua pertanyaan, dan sisanya, dia hanya diam sambil memperhatikan pemandangan dari mulut gua yang terletak di atas tebing ini.

"Sasuke, aku mau pulang. Bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menoleh, tetapi tidak menanggapi kata-kata Naruto. Naruto kembali mengulangi kata-katanya dengan nada kesal, "Aku mau pulang, Sasuke. Ini sudah dua hari sejak aku sadar, berarti sudah lima hari sejak aku menghilang. Aku harus kembali–"

Naruto berjengit kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, memperhatikan sekitarnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto, "Tunggu di sini, dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Di luar sana berbahaya." Katanya, lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Manusia itu aneh sekali, datang dan pergi seenaknya, lalu memerintahku seenaknya! Dia pikir dia siapa?! Aku ini Namikaze Naruto, tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

Naruto berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri mulut gua. Pemuda itu memperhatikan pemandangan dari mulut gua itu. "Apanya yang berbahaya? Tidak ada apa-apa." Pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Pertama aku cari dulu sungai itu, kemudian baru aku cari jalan pulang. Sungai itu pasti mengarah ke pemukiman warga, kan? Ah, kau jenius Naruto!"

Setuju dengan pemikirannya, Naruto menuruni jalan setapak di depan pintu masuk gua. Jalan itu landai, jadi Naruto bisa turun dengan mudah. Seandainya gua itu terletak di tebing yang curam, mungkin Naruto akan berpikir ulang soal mencari jalan pulang seorang diri.

Pemuda itu benar-benar mengabaikan peringatan Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan terus menembus hutan. Jika awalnya dia semangat, lama-lama dia pegal juga. Sungai itu belum juga ditemukannya. Padahal Naruto yakin, sungai itu tidak mungkin berada jauh dari gua. Sasuke tidak akan kuat menggendong seorang laki-laki yang sedang pingsan sambil berjalan jauh.

Naruto tidak yakin berapa lama dia berjalan menyusuri hutan. Kakinya mulai terasa pegal dan lelah. Tubuhnya juga mulai berkeringat, tetesan keringat itu meluncur menuruni punggungnya yang tak tertutupi pakaian. Matahari sudah condong ke barat, pertanda sebentar lagi malam tiba.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dia meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya, dia haus dan lapar. Kerongkongannya terasa kering.

Di sini tidak terlalu banyak ada pohon yang berbuah, apalagi air. Dia adalah pemuda yang lahir dan tumbuh di kota besar. Di sana serba ada, kalau haus tinggal pergi ke supermarket, maka dia akan langsung mendapatkan minuman dingin yang menyegarkan. Tapi ini di hutan! Mana dia tahu bagaimana cara bertahan hidup di hutan!

Naruto heran, dimana Sasuke mendapatkan makanan dan minuman untuknya kemarin? Seharusnya tidak jauh, kan? Seingatnya Sasuke hanya pergi beberapa menit. Tapi kenapa dia berjalan berjam-jam, malah tak menemukan apa-apa?

Naruto mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir hawa panas.

"Gggrrrrr …"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti ketika dia mendengar geraman. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya, lalu pelan-pelan kepalanya berputar ke kanan, ke arah dimana suara geraman itu berasal. Berharap bukan suara geraman binatang buas, meskipun otaknya mengenali suara geraman itu sebagai geraman binatang buas.

Mata biru itu melotot ketika dilihatnya tiga ekor serigala yang terlihat buas–bukan, bukan kehadiran serigala itu yang membuat Naruto terperangah. Tetapi ukuran serigala itu. Tingginya mungkin nyaris dua meter! Serigala jenis apa yang tumbuh sampai sebesar itu?!

Satu serigala berbulu cokelat terang, yang satu berbulu kelabu, dan yang satunya cokelat gelap.

Naruto berdiri dengan perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak membuat serigala-serigala besar itu kaget lalu menerkamnya. Dia sangat takut sekarang. Keringat dingin meluncur menuruni dahinya, menetes ke dagu.

Naruto mundur perlahan, membalikkan badannya sepelan mungkin. Dia pernah dengar, kalau bertemu dengan serigala, jangan lari. Dia akan menangkapmu karena menganggap kau adalah mangsanya yang berusaha kabur. Ada juga yang mengatakan, berdoa, memohon pada Tuhan adalah satu-satunya cara agar serigala-serigala itu tak menerkammu.

Masa bodoh!

Naruto berlari sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Papaaaa! Papaaaa! Tolong aku!" Naruto berteriak ketakutan ketika serigala-serigala itu menggeram, menyalak lalu mengejarnya.

Naruto jelas kalah kalau disuruh lomba lari melawan serigala. Ketika salah satu serigala itu nyaris menerkamnya, tiba-tiba dari arah samping muncul seekor serigala berbulu hitam dengan mata merah, menerjang serigala yang nyaris menerkam Naruto itu. Ukuran serigala berbulu hitam itu sama besarnya dengan serigala-serigala itu.

Serigala berbulu cokelat terang yang diseruduk serigala berbulu hitam tadi mendengking, lalu berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih. Naruto mendelik melihat tiga pohon tumbang karena tertimpa serigala sebesar truk itu.

Serigala-serigala itu saling menggeram, saling mengancam sambil memamerkan taring mereka yang setajam pedang.

Serigala berbulu cokelat gelap tadi menggeram marah, lalu menerjang serigala berbulu hitam. Mereka bergulat, saling menggigit, mencakar dan menyeruduk lawannya. Suara perkelahian itu terdengar keras dan menakutkan.

Naruto berjongkok di antara pepohonan sambil menangis ketakutan. Biar saja dia bilang cengeng, dia benar-benar takut! Mana ada orang yang nyaris diterkam serigala sebesar truk malah pasang tampang sok keren? Ia benar-benar menyesal sudah mengabaikan perintah Sasuke tadi.

Pertarungan sengit antar serigala itu berakhir. Serigala berbulu hitam itu pemenangnya. Dia menggeram pada ketiga serigala yang terluka parah itu, membuat mereka berlari ketakutan. Serigala berbulu hitam itu menoleh ke belakang, lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih mendekati Naruto. Kaki depan serigala itu terluka.

Serigala bermata merah itu menggeram lirih. Naruto mendongak, dia terjengkang ke belakang ketika dilihatnya serigala bermata merah itu mendekatinya. Pemuda itu mundur ketakutan, gerakannya terhenti ketika punggungnya menyentuh batang pohon. Naruto pasrah, dia sudah tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Dipejamkannya matanya ketika serigala itu mendekatkan moncongnya yang berlumuran darah.

Naruto semakin memejamkan matanya dengan rapat ketika serigala itu mengendusnya beberapa kali, lalu menjilati wajah Naruto. Pemuda itu berpikir mungkin serigala itu ingin mencicipi rasanya terlebih dahulu. Dia berharap semoga saja serigala itu tidak doyan pada rasanya, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Kau terluka?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara berat yang familiar. Pemuda itu membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian mata biru itu melebar. "S-Sasuke?"

Naruto membeku. Dia seolah kehilangan kemampuannya berkata-kata. Dihadapannya, bukanlah sosok serigala besar berbulu hitam tadi. Melainkan sosok Sasuke, sedang menangkup wajahnya seolah mengecek apakah Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia menatap Naruto dengan kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Mata pemuda itu berwarna merah dengan tiga koma yang melingkari pupil matanya. Tangan kanannya terluka, persis seperti luka yang didapatkan serigala berbulu hitam tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue lagi cuti kerja, nih. Mumpung ada ide langsung gue tulis aja keburu lupa. Tapi maaf kalo gue malah balik lagi ama SasuNaru, hahahahaha. Susah juga berhenti nulis, kayaknya musti pelan-pelan. Dan entah kenapa Naruto versi cowok lebih cocok di FF ini. FF ini gak panjang kok, two shoot doang kayaknya.**

 **Semo** **ga masih bisa dinikmati, ya.**

 **Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya gue. Kalo punya gue… ratenya jadi NC-21 XD**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BL! OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja keras untuk sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda manja itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Pemuda itu menatap punggung tegap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Berbagai macam pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya.

Siapa Sasuke? Kenapa dia bisa muncul tiba-tiba? Lalu, kemana perginya serigala berbulu hitam yang menjilati wajahnya tadi?

Naruto menghela napas, berpikir dengan keras bukanlah keahliannya. Gerakan kecil itu rupanya menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kau lelah?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu teringat cerita Nenek Chiyo. Bagaimana kalau cerita itu benar adanya? Bagaimana kalau serigala besar berbulu hitam itu memang Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke ternyata ingin memangsanya?

"Kalau kau lelah, beritahu aku."

"Iya," jawab Naruto. "Ngg, Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

Naruto meremas kedua tangannya. "A-aku ingin buang air kecil. Boleh aku pergi ke sana sebentar?" Naruto menunjuk deretan pepohonan di sebelah kiri.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa tidak di sini saja?"

"Tidak!" tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak, "A-aku malu!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Ya sudah. Pergilah. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh, hutan ini berbahaya. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu berlari kecil menuju ke balik pepohonan. Dia berusaha bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang ingin buang air kecil, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Dia hanya berpura-pura.

Setelah yakin dia berjalan cukup jauh, Naruto memacu langkahnya. Dia harus kabur! Dia tidak kenal dengan Sasuke, bagaimana bisa dia mempercayai pemuda itu?

Kalau memang Sasuke adalah manusia biasa, dia tak akan bisa mengejar Naruto, kan?

Sementara itu, Sasuke bersandar pada sebatang pohon sambil menunggu Naruto selesai dengan urusannya. Kening pemuda itu mengernyit ketika bau khas Naruto semakin samar di hidungnya. Mata yang semula terpejam itu terbuka lebar, ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Shit!" Sasuke mengumpat. Dia segera berlari ke arah menghilangnya Naruto tadi. Dia baru sadar, Naruto berbohong! Pemuda itu kabur!

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga. Napasnya tersengal, ranting-ranting pohon seakan menapar pipinya, tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Yang ada dipikiran Naruto saat ini adalah mencari cara agar dia bisa segera kabur. Dia tak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke. werewolf, atau apalah itu.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, mengecek apakah Sasuke mengejarnya atau tidak. Nyaris saja dia menghela napas lega, sebelum ia menoleh ke depan lalu wajahnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras.

"Aduh!"

Naruto mengaduh ketika dia menabrak sesuatu–atau lebih tepatnya tubuh seseorang–dengan keras. Untungnya orang itu menangkap tubuh Naruto, sehingga pemuda itu tidak terpelanting ke tanah.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto terperangah, matanya membulat kaget. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berdiri di depannya? Bukankah tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke mengejarnya?

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Kenapa kau kabur?" desisnya. Sasuke menggertakan rahangnya untuk menahan emosi. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti pemuda ini.

"Aku mau pulang!" Jerit Naruto. Sial, dia mulai takut sekarang. Sepertinya Sasuke bukan manusia.

"Kau tidak dengar apa kataku? Di sini berbahaya."

Naruto menyentak tangannya yang digenggam Sasuke, "Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku mau pulang! Aku tidak takut pada apapun yang ada di hutan ini!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Sasuke menyeringai. Dia mundur perlahan, membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung.

Sasuke berdiri beberapa meter di depan Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian menutup matanya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ketika sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Cahaya itu membesar dan terus membesar, dan akhirnya menghilang.

Seluruh warna di wajah Naruto seakan menghilang ketika dihadapannya berdiri seekor serigala besar berbulu hitam.

Naruto mundur selangkah, matanya membelalak menatap mata berpupil merah milik serigala hitam itu. Pemuda itu mundur ketakutan ketika serigala itu maju, seakan mengancam Naruto.

"Pergi! J-jangan makan aku! _Hus_! _Hus_!," gumam Naruto. Dia mengusir serigala itu seperti mengusir seekor anjing liar. Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk karena tersandung akar pohon, "Ku mohon jangan makan aku!" Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika serigala itu lagi-lagi mendekatkan moncongnya, lalu menjilati wajah Naruto beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu."

Naruto membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara berat itu mengalun. Serigala itu sudah berubah menjadi sosok Sasuke lagi. Tetapi mata pemuda itu tetap merah, dengan tiga koma yang melingkari pupilnya. Sama persis seperti mata serigala besar tadi.

"K-kau … werewolf?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya, aku salah satunya."

"S-salah satunya? Berarti ada banyak?" Naruto bertanya, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Itachi juga?"

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia berdiri, lalu membantu Naruto. Pemuda itu mengusap pipi Naruto yang berdarah, mungkin tergores ranting pohon. Dia tidak tega juga sebenarnya menakuti Naruto seperti ini. "Dengar, Naruto. Ada banyak werewolf lapar di luar sana. Kalau kau tidak ingin dimangsa, lebih baik kau ikut aku. Dan, kalau kau tidak ingin aku menerkammu, lebih baik kau menurut padaku."

Naruto terpaksa mengangguk. Dia tidak ingin dimangsa!

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto, lalu menggandengnya. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke gua."

Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke dalam diam. Dia masih shock, juga takut. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke itu benar-benar werewolf, berubah di depan matanya pula!

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengamati wajah Naruto yang terlihat resah, "Kau takut padaku, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto terkesiap, lalu menatap wajah datar Sasuke, "B-bukan! Aku hanya … kaget? Kau tahu, aku berasal dari kota jadi aku tidak familiar dengan hal-hal seperti ini." Kata Naruto. Tentu saja bohong. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan makhluk jadi-jadian ini kalau dia berkata jujur.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Aku tak akan melukaimu, selama kau menuruti kata-kataku. Paham?"

Mau tidak mau, Naruto mengangguk. Pemuda itu mengikuti kemana pun pemuda tampan itu membawanya. Sasuke sudah menolongnya dua kali, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan mencelakai Naruto, kan?

Naruto hanya perlu menurut agar Sasuke tidak membunuhnya di tengah hutan nanti. Siapa tahu, kalau dia berbuat baik, Sasuke akan mengantarkannya pulang.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di gua. Sasuke membimbing Naruto untuk memasuki gua itu. Di sana kosong, tidak ada siapapun. Kemana Itachi? Kalau ada pemuda tampan berambut panjang itu, Naruto tak perlu berduaan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto duduk dengan canggung di lantai gua itu. Sementara itu Sasuke berdiri di mulut gua, memperhatikan sekitar, sebelum duduk bersila di depan Naruto.

Naruto beringsut, dia menggeser bokongnya beberapa inchi sampai akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh dinding gua. Pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu, Naruto. Santai saja."

Naruto mendengus dalam hati. _'Kalau kau menatapku seperti serigala lapar begitu, bagaimana bisa aku tenang?'_ batin Naruto.

"Aku tidak tegang, kok." Kata Naruto. "Mm, boleh aku bertanya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Silahkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengantarkan aku pulang? Maksudku, kau kan bisa dengan mudah mengantarku pulang, atau minimal memberitahu jalannya kalau kau tidak ingin repot. Tapi kenapa kau malah membawaku ke gua ini?" tanya Naruto. Dia takut, tapi penasaran.

Dia mendapat kesan kalau Sasuke ini tidak ada keinginan untuk memangsanya, tapi juga tidak ingin mengantarnya pulang. Apa maunya, coba?

Sasuke bersedekap, matanya tak lepas memandangi wajah Naruto, "Karena …" kata-kata Sasuke menggantung, "Kau adalah pasanganku."

"Hah?"

"Kau adalah pasanganku." Sasuke mengulangi kata-katanya. "Kami, para werewolf, dapat mengenali pasangan kami hanya dari aroma tubuhnya."

"Aroma tubuh?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya. Aku bisa langsung mengenalimu sebagai pasanganku ketika kita tidak sengaja bertemu di sungai itu." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan pada Naruto yang terlihat bingung, "Aroma tubuhmu itu sedikit unik, campuran antara bau vanilla yang manis, dengan sedikit aroma jeruk. Aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya, tapi kurang lebih seperti itu."

Naruto refleks mencium bau badannya sendiri, "Mana? Tidak ada bau yang seperti itu. Yang ada malah bau keringat, karena aku belum mandi! Kau mengejekku, ya?!"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau tidak bisa menciumnya, begitupun werewolf lainnya. Hanya aku yang bisa mencium bau itu. Dan karena kau adalah manusia, kau tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuhku."

"Tapi aku kan manusia biasa? Bagaimana bisa aku jadi pasangan werewolf?"

"Bisa saja, karena kami bukan serigala seutuhnya. Sebagian dari diri kami adalah manusia. Jadi, pasangan kami bisa sesama werewolf, atau manusia."

"Oh, begitu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kemudian dia terdiam. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras untuk menerima penjelasan dari Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

Werewolf, huh?

Shikamaru pasti akan tertawa kalau mendengar ini.

Naruto menghela napasnya ketika teringat Shikamaru. Dia sedang apa, ya? Apakah dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto yang terjatuh ke sungai?

Pemuda itu juga teringat sang ayah. Apakah ayahnya itu akan mencarinya, kalau tahu Naruto menghilang? Well, Naruto tidak banyak berharap. Ayahnya sudah membuangnya ke desa terpencil ini. Dia tidak yakin sang ayah akan mencarinya.

"Kenapa diam?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat Shikamaru dan Papa."

"Shikamaru?"

"Ya, dia yang bermain di sungai bersamaku."

"Apa dia temanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, dia temanku sejak kecil," jawab Naruto. Pemuda itu mengerut tidak suka ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya, "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap mata Naruto dengan tajam, seolah sedang menilai apakah pemuda itu berkata jujur atau sedang berbohong. Dia masih ingat pemuda yang bermain di sungai bersama Naruto. Dan dia juga ingat betul, bagaimana tatapan pemuda itu pada pasangannya ini. Tatapan matanya … bukan seperti tatapan seorang sahabat.

Perhatian kedua pemuda itu teralih pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki gua itu.

"Itachi!" Naruto menyapa. Pemuda itu tersenyum lega, akhirnya werewolf berhati malaikat ini datang juga.

Itachi tersenyum, "Hai, Naruto. Ku dengar kau kabur?"

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya heran. Bukankah Itachi tidak ada di gua ketika dia pergi?

"Sasuke yang memberitahuku."

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Ketika dia berlari dengan panik, dia memberitahuku kalau kau menghilang, kemungkinan pergi dari gua itu seorang diri karena dia tidak mencium bau orang asing di gua ini." Jelas Itachi, "Oh, kami melakukan telepati, Naruto. Kau tahu telepati, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kagum, "Kalian bisa telepati?!"

"Siapa dia, Itachi?"

Perhatian Naruto teralih pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam gua. Seorang pemuda berambut oranye kecokelatan. Wajahnya tampan, tetapi entah mengapa juga terlihat cantik. Dia bertelanjang dada, sama seperti Itachi dan Sasuke. Tubuhnya juga berotot, tetapi tidak sekekar dan sebesar kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Hai, Kyuu!" Itachi mendekati pemuda itu, lalu menunduk sedikit untuk mencium bibirnya, "Dari mana saja kau? Aku kangen."

Pemuda berambut oranye itu tak menggubris kata-kata Itachi, dia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menatapnya.

Mata berpupil oranye itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "Hmph, manusia!" pemuda itu mendengus meremehkan.

"Kyuubi." Sasuke memanggil nama Kyuubi dengan nada mengancam, "Berani kau melukainya, aku tak akan segan mencabik lehermu."

"Pasangan wolf arogan sepertimu adalah manusia biasa yang tidak bisa apa-apa? Cih, memalukan!"

Sasuke berdiri, lalu menggeram marah pada Kyuubi.

Itachi segera berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua pemuda itu, "Stop! Aku tidak suka keributan. Ada Naruto di sini. Lihat? Dia ketakutan."

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Sasuke menoleh, menatap Naruto yang mengkeret ketakutan karena sikap tidak ramah Kyuubi. "Naruto, kau tidak perlu takut padanya." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia takut salah bicara, lalu salah satu dari tiga serigala ini akan menerkam dirinya. Hiii, Naruto masih ingin hidup!

"Kyuu," Itachi memanggil Kyuubi dengan lembut, "Naruto memang manusia, tapi dia bukan manusia jahat. Dia adalah pasangan Sasuke. Bersikap baiklah padanya." Itachi mengelus rambut oranye kecokelatan milik Kyuubi dengan sayang.

Kyuubi menghela napas, "Terserah!" katanya. "Ada hal lebih penting yang harus aku beritahukan ada kalian berdua."

"Apa itu, Kyuu?"

"Tadi aku mengintai di perbatasan–"

Itachi menyela perkataan Kyuubi, "Kenapa kau ke perbatasan? Bukankah sudah aku bilang–"

"Ck!" Kyuubi berdecak kesal ketika kata-katanya disela Itachi, "Dengarkan aku dulu, Keriput Jelek!" makinya, "Gerombolan wolf busuk itu sudah mengetahui tempat persembunyian kita. Tempat ini sudah tidak aman. Sasuke, aku sarankan kau segera memindahkan pasanganmu itu ke tempat yang lebih aman, kau tidak ingin manusia lemah itu menjadi sasaran, kan?"

Tatapan mata Sasuke menajam. Bibirnya mendesis, "Awas saja kalau mereka berani macam-macam pada Naruto, aku tak akan segan membunuh mereka semua sampai tak bersisa!"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang juga, Sasuke." Kata Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu dia meraih tangan Naruto, "Kita harus pergi dari sini, Naruto."

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang lebih aman."

Entah Naruto salah lihat atau bagaimana, tetapi dia melihat tatapan Sasuke melembut, tidak tajam seperti biasanya. "Eh, baiklah. Tapi jangan makan aku, ya?"

Kyuubi tertawa mendengar kata-kata Naruto, "Dia tidak akan memakanmu, Naruto. Well, secara teknis kau aman, selama dia tidak merasa 'lapar'." Kyuubi berkata sambil memberi tanda kutip dengan jarinya pada kata lapar.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresi bingungnya terlihat konyol di mata Kyuubi, "Maksudnya?"

Kyuubi mendengus, tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Pemuda itu berjalan lebih dulu ke mulut gua, lalu mengubah dirinya menjadi serigala berbulu oranye kecokelatan. Bulunya yang lebat dan agak panjang terlihat sangat halus dan lembut.

Itachi menyusul Kyuubi. Pemuda tampan itu juga mengubah dirinya. Dia berubah menjadi serigala berbulu hitam, tetapi warna hitam pada serigala Itachi tidak sepekat bulu serigala Sasuke. Bulu serigala Itachi juga sedikit lebih panjang.

Yang terakhir, Sasuke. Dia merubah dirinya di depan Naruto. Tetapi pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah tidak takut lagi.

Naruto memandang ketiga wolf itu dengan takjub, terutama Kyuubi.

Tanpa sadar, dia mendekati Kyuubi. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus bulu-bulu Kyuubi, "Wow, bulumu cantik sekali." Katanya. "Oh, maafkan aku!" Seakan tersadar, Naruto mundur selangkah. Dia baru ingat Kyuubi tidak bersikap ramah padanya.

"Waah!" Naruto memekik ketika Sasuke menyundul punggungnya dengan moncongnya, lalu ia merendahkan tubuhnya. "Hmm, apa kau ingin aku naik ke punggungmu?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu mengelus bulu-bulu Sasuke yang terasa sangat lembut. Kemudian dia melompat ke punggung Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa dalam hati, ia merasa seperti sedang bermain di film Hollywood.

Ketiga serigala–ditambah satu manusia–berlari menembus hutan, mencari tempat yang lebih aman. Selang satu jam setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan gua itu, perkataan Kyuubi terbukti benar.

Gua itu didatangi segerombolan serigala berbadan sebesar truk!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria sedang duduk di sebuah sofa besar di dalam sebuah ruangan yang mewah. Pria itu tampak menikmati segelas minuman di tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya terjulur, meraih tangan seorang gadis berambut ungu yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana?" Pria itu bertanya pada sang gadis.

Sang gadis berambut ungu menggeleng, "Mereka berhasil kabur, Pein." Katanya. "Sepertinya mereka berhasil mengendus rencana kita untuk menyergap lalu membunuh mereka." Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Pein, lalu duduk di pangkuannya.

Pein menyeringai, "Tidak masalah. Waktu kita masih banyak, Konan." Pein memeluk pinggang Konan, "Dua Uchiha dan satu wolf aneh itu akan segera ku bunuh, agar aku bisa segera menjadi penguasa daerah ini."

"Tapi, Pein. Bagaimana dengan laporan Hidan tentang manusia yang ditolong oleh Sasuke?"

"Manusia? Yang mana?"

Konan mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengar dari Hidan. Kau tanya saja padanya," Jawabnya, "Tapi kata Hidan, Sasuke berperilaku aneh, dia sangat melindungi manusia itu. Menurutnya, manusia itu mungkin saja pasangannya."

"Pasangan?"

"Ya."

Pein terdiam. Kemudian dia menyeringai, "Perintahkan Deidara dan Sasori untuk membawa manusia itu ke hadapanku. Dia bisa menjadi umpan yang bagus untuk memancing Sasuke untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kalau Sasuke dalam bahaya, Itachi dan wolf aneh itu tak akan tinggal diam, kan?"

"Ya. Kau benar. Aku akan menyuruh mereka nanti."

Pein mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang pasangannya itu. Sebentar lagi … ambisinya akan terwujud!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Naruto merendam tubuhnya yang terasa lengket di dalam air sungai yang suhunya terasa dingin.

Biarpun air sungainya dingin, tetapi Naruto tidak keberatan. Air ini membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih segar. Apalagi sudah dua hari ini dia tidak mandi.

Naruto melirik Kyuubi yang sedang merendam kakinya sambil melamun. Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu batu sungai. Itachi dan Sasuke tidak terlihat. Mereka sedang berpatroli di sekitar sungai, katanya untuk memastikan tidak ada musuh yang berada di wilayah itu.

Naruto yang bosan, memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Kyuubi berbicara, "Ngg, Kyuubi-san?" panggil Naruto.

Kyuubi melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, "Ya?"

"Maaf kalau keberadaanku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman."

"Tidak juga. Biasa saja, kok." Katanya, "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di hutan ini? Apa Sasuke menculikmu?"

Naruto keluar dari air, lalu duduk di salah satu batu sungai itu, "Ceritanya panjang, Kyuubi-san."

"Panggil Kyuubi saja, tidak usah pakai _san_ segala," Kyuubi menyela, "Ceritakan saja padaku, aku ingin dengar asal usulmu. Sasuke dan Itachi tidak akan kembali setidaknya satu jam dari sekarang. Kita punya banyak waktu."

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah, Kyuubi." Naruto membenarkan duduknya agar bisa menghadap Kyuubi, "Aku berasal dari Tokyo. Bisa dibilang aku ini anak yang … nakal? Yah, pokoknya begitu, lah. Ayahku marah karena aku membuat masalah, lalu aku dikirim ke rumah teman ayahku. Dan ketika aku sedang bermain di sungai, aku terpeleset lalu terseret arus. Sasuke yang menolongku."

"Hah?" Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya, "Sejak kapan Sasuke bersikap baik pada orang lain? Setahuku, dia itu orang yang sangat acuh dan tidak peduli dengan urusan orang lain. Ada manusia jatuh ke jurang pun dia hanya akan menonton."

"Entahlah," Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, "Mungkin karena aku pasangannya?"

"Oh, benar juga. Aku lupa kalau kau pasangannya." Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Makanya dia mau repot-repot menolongmu, sampai membawamu ke gua segala."

"Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mengantarkan aku pulang saja? Ini sudah seminggu lebih sejak aku menghilang, keluargaku pasti mencariku."

"Sampai kapan pun dia tak akan mengantarmu pulang."

Perkataan Kyuubi membuat Naruto tersentak. "Apa?"

"Kau itu pasangannya, selamanya dia akan mengikatmu agar selalu ada di sisinya."

Naruto seolah kehilangan kemampuannya berkata-kata. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu tertutup. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Selalu berada di sisi Sasuke? Gila! Naruto itu punya kehidupan sendiri, tidak mungkin dia berada di hutan ini selamanya!

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga kemudian, keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Kyuubi.

"Ne, Naruto."

"Ya?"

Mata oranye Kyuubi menatap mata biru Naruto, "Kenapa kau bilang buluku cantik?" tanyanya, "Buluku itu aneh, tahu. Mana ada wolf dengan bulu oranye begitu?"

Kening Naruto mengerut bingung, "Wolf?"

"Kami lebih suka menyebut diri kami sebagai wolf. Werewolf itu terkesan … apa, ya? Kuno?"

"Oh, begitu." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi bulumu memang cantik, Kyuubi!"

"Tapi aku berbeda dari yang lainnya. Buluku itu aneh!"

"Memang kenapa? Aku juga berbeda dari orang Jepang kebanyakan. Mataku biru, rambutku pirang. Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

Kyuubi tak membalas kata-kata Naruto. Pemuda itu menatap ke bawah kakinya, menatap pantulan dirinya di air sungai. Rambut oranye kecokelatannya, mata oranyenya … Pemuda itu lantas menghela napas. Menjadi berbeda kadang tidak menyenangkan.

"Dulu aku diasingkan oleh kawananku karena buluku berbeda."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuubi mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Mereka bilang aku wolf aneh, wolf gagal, dan sebagainya. Tapi kau, malah mengatakan kalau buluku ini cantik. Dasar manusia aneh!"

Naruto cemberut mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi, "Bukan aku yang aneh! Tapi kawananmu!" Naruto berkata dengan kesal, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan omongan kawananmu itu, Kyuubi. Yang penting Itachi menerimamu, kan?"

"Hah? Tahu dari mana kau soal–"

Naruto memotong perkataan Kyuubi, "Aku melihatmu dicium olehnya."

"Cih, keriput sialan!"

Obrolan dua pemuda itu berakhir ketika Sasuke dan Itachi muncul dari balik pepohonan.

Sasuke menenteng sebuah kaus hitam berukuran kecil yang entah didapatnya dari mana, lalu diberikan pada Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak tega melihat pasangannya kedinginan setiap malam.

Setelah ritual mandi itu berakhir, mereka segera beranjak dari sungai untuk berteduh di gua baru mereka karena langit terlihat mendung. Hujan turun dengan deras ketika mereka selesai menyalakan api unggun di gua itu.

Naruto memperhatikan gua yang menjadi tempat berteduh mereka yang baru. Gua baru mereka sebenarnya adalah batu yang membentuk seperti gua kecil. Meskipun kecil, tapi gua itu cukup nyaman untuk ditempati. Meskipun tidak sebesar gua mereka yang lama.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Dia rindu rumahnya di Tokyo.

Naruto duduk di depan api unggun itu untuk menghangatkan diri. Syukurlah Sasuke memberikan kaus hitam ini, kalau tidak, Naruto pasti sudah menggigil kedinginan.

Pemuda itu melirik Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sedang mengobrol di dekat mulut gua. Lalu mata birunya melirik Sasuke yang sedang bersandar pada dinding gua sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mereka semua bertelanjang dada. Naruto heran, apa mereka tidak kedinginan?

Naruto berdecak dalam hati ketika menyadari kalau badan ketiga pemuda itu begitu sempurna. Apa mereka sengaja bertelanjang dada untuk memamerkannya pada Naruto? Sialan.

Naruto menguap ketika rasa kantuknya datang. Pemuda itu merangkak menuju ke pojok gua, lalu berbaring di sana. Lantai gua itu terbuat dari tanah yang sedikit lembab, berbeda dengan gua lamanya yang jauh lebih hangat. Pemuda itu tidur menyamping, menghadap tembok gua.

Sasuke beringsut mendekati Naruto, lalu berbaring di sebelah pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Kau kedinginan, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Di sini cukup hangat, meski pun tidak sehangat gua yang lama."

"Begitu." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Pemuda itu menatap punggung Naruto yang terbalut kaus hitam, "Apa kau masih ingin pulang?"

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku ingin pulang, bertemu dengan Papa, lalu pulang ke Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Kau berasal dari sana? Kenapa jauh sekali?"

Naruto menghela napas, "Ya, memang jauh. Aku bukan penduduk asli sini."

"Hn. Pantas saja kau berbeda."

"Ya. Dan aku akan segera pulang ke Tokyo."

Sasuke terdiam. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, "Kalau kau pergi sejauh itu, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pulang!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku!"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan kesal, "Aku akan pulang! Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu!" Naruto mendengus kesal, lalu kembali berbaring sambil memunggungi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya. Sepertinya pasangannya ini termasuk orang yang keras kepala. Ketika ia hendak membalas kata-kata Naruto, Itachi memanggilnya. Mereka harus berpatroli sebelum pergi tidur.

Itachi memerintahkan Kyuubi agar tetap tinggal di gua, untuk menjaga Naruto. Pemuda berambut oranye kecokelatan itu mendengus kesal, Itachi selalu saja mencari alasan agar Kyuubi tidak ikut berpatroli. Pasangannya itu memang terkadang overprotektif.

Sementara itu, Sasuke berlari mengikuti Itachi sambil menggerutu.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya ketika mereka sedang mengawasi daerah di sekitar gua.

"Naruto terus merengek untuk meminta pulang."

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Wajar saja. Dia kan manusia biasa. Pasti dia rindu rumahnya, rindu keluarganya, teman-temannya."

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Biarkan dia pulang, Sasuke."

"Tidak!" Sasuke membentak sang kakak, "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya! Memangnya kalau kau disuruh melepaskan Kyuubi, kau mau, hah?!"

Itachi menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk melepaskan Naruto, karena pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah pasangan sang adik. Dia hanya bisa menasehati Sasuke saja, agar sang adik tidak kelewat batas. Sasuke juga sudah lama menunggu kedatangan pasangannya.

Dia tahu benar, bahwa seorang wolf tidak akan bisa hidup jika harus berpisah dengan pasangannya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Itachi tidak tega melihat Naruto yang selalu bersedih jika mengingat keluarganya.

Itachi berharap, semoga Naruto bersedia tinggal di sisi Sasuke. Sudah cukup sang adik kehilangan orang tua mereka. Dia tak tahu akan sehancur apa Sasuke jika harus kehilangan pasangannya juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Naruto berjalan berdua bersama Sasuke. Mereka mendapat giliran untuk mencari makanan dan air. Itachi dan Kyuubi sedang menunggu di gua, kemarin mereka sudah mendapat giliran mencari makanan dan air.

Sebenarnya, makanan yang mereka bawa ke gua sebagian besar adalah buah-buahan dan ikan. Naruto paham kalau makanan itu untuknya, karena Kyuubi bilang wolf tidak suka buah.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan punggung tegap Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya.

Ini sudah hampir satu bulan sejak Naruto berada di hutan itu. Sejujurnya, Naruto sedikit bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Padahal, wolf itu pada awalnya selalu mengancam akan menerkam Naruto jika dia berulah, tetapi seaneh apapun kelakuan Naruto, Sasuke selalu bersikap baik padanya.

Memang sih, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan sikap lembutnya secara terang-terangan, tetapi Sasuke selalu memeluknya jika Naruto kedinginan, selalu mencarikan makanan atau pun buah kesukaan Naruto. Dia juga yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Naruto dari binatang buas di hutan.

Pemuda itu ingat, ketika ia menjerit ketakutan gara-gara seekor ular, tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, Sasuke memindahkan ular itu ke tempat yang jauh. Dan Naruto merasa pemuda itu bagaikan superman pribadinya.

Memang, awalnya Naruto kesal karena pemuda itu selalu menolak untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tetapi setelah beberapa minggu menghabiskan waktu berdua, Naruto makin paham alasan dibalik sikap Sasuke yang menurutnya egois itu.

Pasangan, huh?

Dia jadi ingat Itachi dan Kyuubi. Mereka terlihat dekat, saling menjaga dan menyayangi. Itachi selalu mengalah pada Kyuubi, sedangkan Kyuubi selalu berada di sisinya jika tiba-tiba Itachi terlihat sedih dan murung, entah karena apa.

Apakah pasangan wolf seharusnya seperti itu?

Well, Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang pasangan, karena dia sendiri belum pernah berpacaran.

Tidak mungkin, kan, dia suka pada Sasuke secepat itu? Mereka bahkan baru bersama kurang dari satu bulan. Tapi … jika malam tiba, dan Sasuke memeluknya yang meringkuk kedinginan, kenapa Naruto malah merasa senang?

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela napas. Dia bingung pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Sasuke." Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" kening pemuda itu berkerut dalam, "Kau itu pasanganku, Naruto. Sudah sewajarnya aku bersikap baik padamu."

"Kalau pasanganmu adalah musuh yang harus kau bunuh, bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik aku membunuh diriku sendiri, dari pada aku harus membunuh pasanganku."

Naruto tertegun, "Sampai segitunya?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa kau malah ingin menerkamku ketika aku kabur?"

Sasuke mendegus mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi Naruto, "Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu, Naruto." Ibu jari Sasuke mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut, "Ancamanku itu hanya main-main. Melihatmu tergores ranting saja rasanya aku ingin membakar hutan itu. Bagaimana bisa aku menerkammu?"

"A-ah? Benarkah?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto terpana pada senyuman yang sangat jarang dilihatnya itu. Wajah kaku pemuda itu tampak sepuluh kali lebih tampan jika sedang tersenyum.

Naruto berdehem untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya.

"Tapi, Naruto."

"Ya?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan orang tuaku."

"Memang orang tuamu kemana?"

"Mereka … terbunuh."

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Maaf, Sasuke, aku …"

Naruto terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke membekap bibirnya, lalu mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Pemuda itu terlihat tegang. Dia membawa Naruto bersembunyi di balik bebatuan yang cukup besar, beberapa puluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Naruto menurut, dia tidak berontak ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, seolah takut terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Mereka bergerak perlahan, berusaha menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kemudian Sasuke menggendong Naruto, lalu berlari menjauh tanpa suara.

Mata biru Naruto membelalak ketika sadar, ada beberapa ekor serigala berbadan besar sedang berkumpul di sana.

Dan, sekali lagi. Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika Sasuke berada begitu dekat dengannya. Apa dia sakit?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang duduk dipinggir tebing curam.

Pemuda berambut oranye kecokelatan itu duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan, sedangkan Itachi, duduk di belakang Kyuubi sambil mendekap erat pasangannya itu.

"Ne, Itachi,"

"Ya?" Itachi menjawab sambil mencium pipi Kyuubi dengan sayang.

"Kau tahu, kemarin Naruto bilang kalau buluku ini cantik. Padahal aku selalu merasa buluku ini aneh."

Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Naruto benar, Kyuu. Bulumu ini memang cantik. Aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, ketika pertama kali melihat warna bulumu yang unik itu."

Kyuubi tidak menjawab kata-kata Itachi. Dia teringat pada masa kecilnya yang sangat jauh dari kata bahagia.

Kyuubi kecil selalu dijauhi, diasingkan bahkan dianggap tidak ada di kelompoknya, hanya karena warna bulu dan juga warna matanya sedikit berbeda dengan wolf pada umumnya. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak pernah menganggap Kyuubi sebagai anak mereka.

Kyuubi diperlakukan dengan buruk. Dijadikan pembantu, dijadikan bahan hinaan bahkan hampir diperkosa bergiliran oleh kawanannya. Ketika nyaris diperkosa beramai-ramai itu, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk kabur.

Dia sempat berkelana di hutan seorang diri, sampai akhirnya, dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Itachi yang saat itu sedang berburu.

Itachi menggeram, dia mengenali Kyuubi sebagai pasangannya. Kyuubi pun begitu, tetapi karena sejak kecil dia menerima perlakuan tidak baik, Kyuubi melawan. Dia menggeram mengancam pada Itachi.

Kyuubi kabur, berusaha menghindari Itachi. Dia ingin hidup sendiri saja, pemuda itu sudah kapok hidup bersama wolf lainnya.

Itachi tidak menyerah, dia mengerjar Kyuubi sampai akhirnya calon pasangannya itu terdesak. Mereka berdiri di depan tebing curam, tempat mereka sedang duduk sekarang.

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Kyuubi berubah menjadi manusia. Dia berteriak pada Itachi, lebih baik dia mati dari pada harus hidup bersama wolf lainnya.

Dia menatap Itachi dengan garang, lalu tanpa aba-aba melompat dari tebing itu. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak takut dengan arus deras sungai di bawah tebing itu.

Itachi membelalak kaget, dia berubah wujud lalu ikut terjun, menyusul Kyuubi. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka pasangannya akan nekat terjun ke sungai deras di bawah sana.

Itachi berjuang keras berenang ke tepian sambil membawa Kyuubi yang pingsan. Kemudian, dia membawa Kyuubi ke kawanannya.

Setelah insiden itu, Kyuubi yang awalnya ketus dan selalu menolak kehadiran Itachi, lama-lama luluh juga. Itachi dan kawanannya selalu memperlakukan Kyuubi dengan baik, sangat berbeda dengan kawanannya yang lama.

Kyuubi selalu mengikuti kemana pun Itachi pergi. Termasuk ketika insiden mengerikan terjadi pada kawanan Itachi, Kyuubi tetap setia menemani pasangannya itu.

"Kau ingat tebing ini, kan?" Lamunan Kyuubi tentang masa lalunya buyar ketika Itachi bertanya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku pernah hampir mati di sini."

Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya, "Jangan pernah lakukan hal itu lagi, Kyuu. Aku tak akan sanggup bertahan kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

"Ya, Itachi. Aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, kita akan berjuang bersama untuk mendapatkan hak-hak kita lagi. Berjuang bersama Sasuke, Naruto juga."

"Oh, kau sudah tidak membenci dia lagi?"

Kyuubi menggeleng, "Aku tidak pernah membencinya. Aku hanya … tidak nyaman berada di dekat orang asing."

"Tapi Naruto tidak akan menyakitimu, Kyuu."

"Ya, Naruto anak yang baik. Anak ayam itu beruntung mendapatkan manusia sebaik Naruto. Manusia kan biasanya egois dan kejam."

Itachi tidak membalas kata-kata Kyuubi. Dia mencium puncak kepala Kyuubi dengan sayang, lalu memejamkan matanya. Itachi bersumpah dalam hati. Dia akan melindungi Kyuubi, Sasuke dan juga Naruto dari tangan gerombolan wolf busuk itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari lengannya dengan perlahan ketika mereka sampai di mulut gua.

"Itachi kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah."

Naruto menghela napas. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat yang biasa dia pakai untuk tidur. "Kau tidak lelah berlari sambil menggendongku, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

"Aku lelah, boleh aku tidur?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu di sini."

Naruto tidak membalas kata-kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan efek jantung berdetak cepat itu. Penyakit apa sih ini? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke memakai sihir? Pemuda itu buru-buru memejamkan matanya, sebelum dia bertingkah konyol dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berjalan ke mulut gua, lalu memperhatikan sekitar. Setelah memastikan keadaan di luar sana aman terkendali, dia kembali ke dalam gua itu.

Dia menghela napas ketika dilihatnya Naruto sudah jatuh tertidur. Padahal belum lima menit.

Sasuke berbaring di sebelah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Mata hitamnya menatap wajah Naruto yang berada begitu dekat dengannya. Tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke mengangkat badannya, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Tatapan matanya fokus pada bibir tipis berwarna merah muda milik Naruto.

Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya, hingga beberapa senti lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto–

"Ehem!"

Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mengumpat pelan ketika dilihatnya Kyuubi menyeringai di depan mulut gua. Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi dia bisa mencium Naruto!

"Mau apa kau, iblis? Mengganggu saja!" desis Sasuke. Dia tidak berteriak, takut membangunkan Naruto.

"Hmph!" Kyuubi mendengus mengejek, "Dasar anak ayam mesum, beraninya menyerang ketika dia sedang tidur! Tidak punya nyali!"

Sasuke naik pitam, "Kau–!"

"Hei, sudahlah. Naruto sedang tidur. Biarkan dia istirahat." Itachi menyela, "Kenapa kau tidak membawa makanan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Tadi ada segerombolan wolf yang mencariku. Aku tidak sempat mencari makanan, aku takut mereka menyerang Naruto." Katanya. Sasuke melirik Naruto, lalu mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Oh, begitu." Itachi tersenyum maklum. Dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Kyuubi berada di posisi Naruto. "Kami sudah makan, kok. Tadi kami berburu."

"Benar kan, kataku? Sasuke tak akan kembali dengan membawa makanan!"

"Kyuubi, sudahlah." Itachi memperingati Kyuubi. Nadanya terdengar lembut namun tegas di saat bersamaan, membuat Kyuubi menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Itachi adalah seorang Alpha (pemimpin) di kelompoknya. Sudah pasti Kyuubi menurut padanya.

"Sasuke-kuuu~n!"

Ketiga pemuda itu menoleh ke mulut gua ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis. Di sana, ada seorang gadis berambut merah sedang melambai, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri ketiga wolf itu.

"Apa kabarmu, Sasuke-kun?" gadis itu menerjang Sasuke, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Diam, Karin! Naruto sedang tidur!"

Bukannya mendengar, Karin malah makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Mmh?" Naruto bergumam, lalu membuka matanya. Mata biru itu membelalak ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berpelukan mesra dengan seorang gadis berambut merah. Naruto ingin memaki gadis itu, tetapi kemudian ia terdiam … kenapa dia harus marah?

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk, bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak ada bara api panas di dalam dadanya.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tampak kaget melihat Naruto yang terbangun, dia terlihat salah tingkah, "Ini bukan apa-apa, dia bukan siapa-siapaku!"

"Bukan urusanku!" Jawabnya, sedikit ketus.

Karin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Siapa kau, manusia berambut pirang?"

"Aku punya nama, Rambut Merah! Namaku Namikaze Naruto!"

Karin membelalakkan matanya, "Namikaze … Namikaze yang itu?!"

"Kau kenal keluargaku?"

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya dengan semangat, "Mana ada yang tidak kenal keluargamu! Hanya mereka yang tinggal di hutan, yang tidak kenal Namikaze!"

Kening Itachi berkerut, "Tapi kami tidak mengenal Namikaze, Karin."

"Ya, karena kalian tinggal di hutan!" Karin berdiri, lalu menepuk roknya yang terkena debu, "Ah, lupakan. Ada informasi penting yang harus kuberitahukan pada Sasuke-kun."

"Apa itu, Karin?" Itachi bertanya.

"Ehem!" Karin berdehem, sebelum memulai memberikan informasi itu, "Kelompok Pein sedang bergerak. Dan Sasuke-kun, ku harap kau berhati-hati kali ini."

"Kenapa?"

Mata Karin melirik Naruto, lalu jemari lentiknya menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang itu, "Target selanjutnya adalah dia!" katanya, "Pein tahu kalau dia adalah pasanganmu."

"Apa?!"

"Makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk berhati-hati. Dan, Itachi-san?"

"Ya?"

Mata Karin melirik Kyuubi sekilas, lalu kembali lagi menatap mata Itachi, "Sebaiknya kau juga berhati-hati. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka juga mengincar Kyuubi atau tidak, tapi ada baiknya kau berhati-hati."

Itachi mengangguk paham. Lengannya melingkari pundak Kyuubi dengan protektif, "Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

Karin mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Gadis yang merupakan anak buah Sasuke dan bertugas untuk memata-matai musuh itu memang sedikit aneh dan selalu bertingkah genit. Terutama pada lelaki tampan macam Sasuke.

"Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan untuk saat ini. Nanti kalau ada informasi penting lainnya, akan aku beritahukan pada kalian," kata Karin. Gadis berambut merah itu berjongkok, lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat, yang langsung menuai protes dari Naruto.

"Hei!" protes Naruto.

"Kenapa kau protes? Katanya bukan urusanmu?" Sindir Karin. "Kalau kau tidak mau dengan Sasuke-kun, aku saja yang jadi pasangannya!"

"Terserah! Ambil saja dia! Aku mau pulang!" Naruto berteriak, dia benar-benar tidak suka pada gadis berambut merah bernama Karin itu. Dia membaringkan dirinya menghadap ke tembok, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke terdiam melihat reaksi Naruto, dia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau Naruto akan semarah ini. Padahal ketika Karin memeluknya, pemuda itu terlihat tidak peduli. Atau jangan-jangan dia pura-pura tidak peduli?

Diam-diam, Sasuke menyeringai.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi dan Itachi sibuk menahan tawa. Sepertinya, si anak ayam akan segera mendapatkan hati pasangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada tengah malam, Naruto terbangun karena perutnya sakit, dia ingin buang air besar. Pemuda itu menoleh kesana kemari, tapi gua itu sepi. Hanya ada Kyuubi saja yang sedang tidur di pojok gua. Sasuke dan Itachi tak terlihat, mereka sedang patroli.

Jam patroli mereka jadi lebih panjang gara-gara informasi yang diberikan Karin.

Naruto menggerutu dalam hati ketika ingat gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aduh, perutku sakit." Gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu beranjak, lalu berjalan ke mulut gua. Dia sudah tahu di mana letak sungai, dan letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari gua baru ini. "Sialan, enak enak tidur malah sakit perut!" gerutunya.

Yah, tidak mungkin juga dia minta ditemani. Malu.

"Naruto? Mau kemana?"

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara Kyuubi, "Aku sakit perut, Kyuubi. Ingin ke sungai." Katanya.

Kyuubi menguap kecil, "Oh, ayo, aku temani."

"Eh? Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri!"

Kening Kyuubi berkerut, "Kau tidak dengar kata Itachi? DIa memintaku untuk menjagamu, kan?" katanya. Pemuda itu bangkit, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto untuk menuju ke sungai.

Setibanya di sungai, Naruto segera berlari karena perutnya benar-benar sakit.

Sementara itu, Kyuubi menunggu di bawah pohon sambil menatap langit malam yang terlihat indah malam ini. Penuh taburan bintang.

Setelah Naruto selesai dengan urusannya, pemuda itu berniat menghampiri Kyuubi. Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti. Pemuda itu merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Ketika dia menoleh, mata birunya membelalak kaget.

Ada tujuh ekor serigala berbadan besar sedang menatapnya!

Naruto mundur selangkah, dia takut. Apakah serigala-serigala besar ini akan memangsanya seperti serigala di hutan tempo hari?

"Gyaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak, lalu berlari. Pemuda itu memekik sekali lagi ketika dari arah depan muncul seekor serigala berbulu oranye kecokelatan. Itu Kyuubi!

Kyuubi berdiri menghadang gerombolan serigala itu. Dia menggeram, menyeringai mengancam pada mereka semua. Kyuubi memang kalah jumlah, tapi dia yakin bisa mengalahkan kumpulan serigala tengik ini.

Serigala-serigala itu saling menggeram, lalu salah seorang dari tujuh serigala itu menerjang Kyuubi. Mereka bergulat selama beberapa saat, lalu ketujuh serigala itu menyerang Kyuubi bersamaan.

Kyuubi terdesak.

Dengan napas tersengal dan menahan perih di bahu kanan dan paha kirinya karena gigitan serigala itu, Kyuubi mengirim telepati pada Itachi.

' _Itachi, tolong Naruto. Aku … tidak kuat.'_

Kyuubi ambruk, lalu berubah menjadi sosok manusianya lagi.

Naruto berteriak, lalu berlari menghampiri Kyuubi.

"Bodoh! Pergi sana! Jangan hiraukan aku, Naruto!" Kyuubi terteriak pada Naruto.

"Kyuubi! Bertahanlah! Lukamu parah!" Tanpa sadar, Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Dia tidak tega melihat Kyuubi babak belur begini. Biarpun terkadang mulutnya tajam, tetapi Kyuubi sangat baik padanya.

"Kau memang manusia bodoh, bukannya lari menyelamatkan diri, malah sibuk menangisi wolf aneh sepertiku ini." Kata Kyuubi, di sela napasnya yang terputus-putus.

Salah satu dari gerombolan wolf itu berubah wujud, menjadi seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah. Badannya termasuk kecil untuk ukuran werewolf.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya, "Siapa kau?!"

"Kau pasangan Sasuke, kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak berani menjawab. Entah mengapa, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin Sasuke berakhir mengenaskan seperti wolf aneh itu, kau harus ikut kami."

"Ikut kalian kemana?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai, "Ke tempat yang jauh lebih baik dari pada di sini." Katanya, "Kalau kau menolak, aku tidak akan segan mencabik wolf sekarat ini, lalu membunuh Sasuke dan juga Itachi."

"Tidak!" Naruto menyela, "Aku akan ikut kalian, aku akan menuruti semua perintah kalian, tapi jangan sakiti mereka. Jangan sakiti Sasuke!"

"Hmm, kau pintar juga rupanya." Pemuda berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Sasori. Dan sekarang, mari ikuti kami."

Naruto menatap tangan putih itu. Dia ingin meraihnya, tetapi ada sebersit keraguan dalam hatinya. Benarkah dia akan melepaskan Sasuke dan yang lainnya?

"J-jangan, Naruto. Dia berbohong."

"Oh, kau masih sadar? Apa kau ingin aku menghabisimu sekarang juga?"

Naruto segera meraih tangan Sasori, "Aku ikut denganmu." Katanya. Dia mengabaikan Kyuubi yang mencoba menahannya. Sudah cukup, Naruto tak ingin pemuda itu kembali disakiti.

Naruto membiarkan Sasori membimbingnya. Bahkan ketika Sasori berubah menjadi seekor wolf berbulu coklat muda pun, Naruto tetap diam, tidak berusaha berontak.

Mata biru itu berkaca-kaca ketika dia dibawa masuk ke dalam hutan, menembus gelapnya hutan yang malam itu terasa dingin sampai menusuk tulang. Semoga, Sasuke dan Itachi segera menemukan Kyuubi, dan segera mengobati luka-lukanya.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto di bawa pergi, Itachi dan Sasuke muncul. Kedua wolf itu kaget ketika melihat pemandangan sungai yang biasanya indah berubah menyerupai medan perang.

Itachi menggeram ketika dilihatnya Kyuubi terkapar bersimbah darah. Dia merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia, "Kyuubi!" teriak Itachi. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mata Itachi basah ketika melihat kondisi Kyuubi yang mengenaskan.

"Aku … tidak apa-apa." Katanya lirih. Dia sudah tak kuat berbicara.

"Mana Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya pada Kyuubi. Dia mengendus udara, tetapi tidak mencium bau khas Naruto.

"Dia … di bawa pergi oleh kelompok Pein, Sasuke. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaganya." Kata Kyuubi, kemudian pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Otak Sasuke berubah kosong. Darah ditubuhnya seolah mendidih. Jika saja tidak ada Itachi yang sanggup menahannya, hutan itu mungkin akan dirusak oleh Sasuke yang mengamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ndak jadi bikin twoshot. Hahahahaha… soalnya terlalu panjang dan bakalan cepet banget alurnya kalau dijadiin dua bagian. Tapi fic ini gak panjang. Paling 3-4 chapter doang. Aku gak bakat bikin fic belasan chapter gitu.**

 **Oh iya, di sini wolfnya kalo berubah aku bikin kayak ada cahaya-cahayanya gitu aja ya. Soalnya kalo berubah yang fisiknya membesar gitu, Sasuke cs ga pake celana dong? Kan robek semua. Mana tinggalnya di gua, mana ada baju ganti? Akunya yang kuat kalo mereka ga pake baju #dilemparkelaut.**

 **Oke, semoga chapter ini masih bisa dinikmati.**

 **Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya gue. Titik.**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BL! OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja keras untuk sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda manja itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau melamun di kamar lagi, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya, di mana sang ayah sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menghela napas, lalu menatap keluar jendela lagi.

Shikaku menghampiri sang anak, "Apa kau masih memikirkan Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, Ayah. Dia menghilang gara-gara aku ceroboh."

"Bukan salahmu, Shikamaru. Itu murni kecelakaan."

Shikamaru menggeleng, "Kalau saja aku bisa mencegahnya berlari ke tepian sungai itu, dia tak akan jatuh, Ayah." Pemuda itu menyentuh dahinya, menutupi matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Semua itu salahku." Gumamnya dengan suara parau.

Shikaku menghela napas. Sejak Naruto tercebut di sungai lalu menghilang, Shikamaru menjadi lebih pendiam dan selalu murung. Dia hanya keluar untuk mengerjakan tugasnya di peternakan, selanjutnya ia akan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini hanya karena Naruto menghilang?"

"Hanya? Ayah bilang hanya?!"

Kening Shikaku mengerut, dia mulai curiga, "Shikamaru, jangan-jangan … kau …"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ya, Ayah. Aku suka pada Naruto."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Awalnya aku hanya kasihan padanya, tapi entah sejak kapan … perasaaanku padanya mulai berubah." Shikamaru menatap mata sang ayah, "Apa Ayah keberatan? Apa Ayah menganggapku menjijikkan?"

Shikaku terdiam, dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Masalahnya Shikamaru dan Naruto sama-sama laki-laki, dan Shikamaru adalah anaknya satu-satunya.

"Ayah ini memang orang tuamu, Nak. Tapi Ayah tidak berhak ikut campur dengan urusan pribadimu, apalagi sekarang kau sudah dewasa. Lakukanlah apapun yang kau suka, asalkan tidak bersifat negatif, tidak merugikan dirimu, tidak pula merugikan orang lain. Dan apapun keputusanmu, Ayah dan Ibu akan selalu mendukung, akan selalu menyayangimu."

Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya. Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri, kemudian memeluk sang ayah, "Terima kasih, Ayah. Kau memang ayah terbaik di dunia." Gumam Shikamaru. "Aku tidak akan menyerah mencari Naruto, karena aku yakin kalau dia masih hidup."

Shikaku menepuk punggung sang anak, "Ya, Nak. Carilah Naruto. Temukan dan bawa dia pulang."

"Ya Ayah. Aku berjanji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

"Sudah lebih tenang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terlentang di atas tanah sambil menatap langit biru. Ah, dia jadi ingat mata biru Naruto. Kekasihnya itu sedang apa, ya? Sasuke berharap dia baik-baik saja.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terluka karena dia mengamuk semalam. Lukanya sudah hampir sembuh. Wolf memang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka di tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja memerlukan waktu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi, Itachi?"

"Sudah lebih baik, tapi dia belum sadar." Kata Itachi. Pemuda itu melirik Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya, "Aku benar-benar ingin mencabik bajingan yang berani melukai Kyuubi."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?" Sasuke hendak berdiri, namun Itachi mencegahnya.

"Jangan gegabah, Sasuke. Akatsuki bukanlah lawan yang bisa dengan mudah ditaklukan. Kita perlu menyusun strategi."

"Strategi?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Benar. Aku tidak ingin kau dan Kyuubi terluka, aku juga tidak ingin mereka menyakiti Naruto di sana, jika kita bertindak gegabah tanpa pemikiran yang matang."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Pasanganku ketakutan di luar sana! Bisa jadi dia sedang disiksa–"

"Sasuke!" Itachi menyela. Dia menyentuh kedua bahu Sasuke, "Tenanglah. Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Target mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah kita."

Sasuke menghela napasnya yang terasa berat, "Kau benar. Semoga saja mereka tidak menyakiti Naruto."

"Setelah Kyuubi sembuh, kita akan pergi ke Hutan Barat, di sana ada kenalanku yang bisa membantu."

"Siapa?"

Itachi tersenyum misterius, "Nanti kau akan tahu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap langit biru yang membentang di atas kepalanya. Pemuda itu hampir memejamkan matanya ketika erangan Kyuubi terdengar.

"Mmhh …"

"Kyuu? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Itachi membantu Kyuubi untuk duduk, "Syukurlah lukamu sudah menutup."

Kyuubi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi, "Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi. Ini bukan luka serius."

Itachi tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Kyuubi, "Bukan luka serius? Tapi kau tidak sadarkan diri semalaman."

Kyuubi tertawa kecil, tetapi sejurus kemudian senyumnya menghilang. Mata pemuda itu terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa hutannya hancur begini?"

"Adikku yang tampan ini mengamuk." Sindir Itachi.

Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sasuke yang sedang berbaring tak jauh darinya, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku–"

"Bukan salahmu." Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Tapi, tetap saja. Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik."

Sasuke menghela napasnya, lalu duduk tegak, "Sudah ku bilang bukan salahmu. Mereka tidak datang sendiri, kan?" katanya, "Lagi pula, kau sudah berusaha melindungi Naruto dengan baik, bahkan sampai babak belur begitu."

Kyuubi tak menjawab.. Dia menunduk, tatapan matanya berubah sendu. Naruto adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang tidak memandangnya buruk. Biarpun dia sering berkata ketus pada Naruto, tapi Kyuubi peduli pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia melawan gerombolan serigala yang berusaha menyerangnya?

Kyuubi mendongak ketika sebuah tepukan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jangan sedih, kita akan menolong Naruto." Itachi berkata, sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ada caranya, tapi tidak sekarang. Kau belum pulih benar–"

"Tidak!" Kyuubi menyela ucapan Itachi, "Aku sudah sembuh, aku baik-baik saja!"

Itachi menghela napas. Dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, nanti malam, kita akan pergi ke Hutan Barat. Di sana ada kenalanku yang akan membantu kita." Kata Itachi, "Sasuke, Kyuubi, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Kyuubi dan Sasuke duduk dengan tegak, mendengarkan penjelasan dari Itachi dengan serius. Mereka sudah bertekad dalam hati. Kali ini, mereka akan membasmi Akatsuki sampai ke akarnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk termenung menatap jeruji besi di depannya. Sudah semalaman dia terkurung di dalam penjara gelap dan bau ini. Para wolf yang menangkapnya semalam memang tidak menyakitinya, tetapi dia ditaruh di dalam penjara dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang penjahat.

Samar-samar, Naruto mendengar langkah kaki. Punggungnya menegak ketika ada seseorang berdiri di depan jeruji besi itu, lalu membuka pintu jeruji itu setelah membuka gemboknya.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mata biru Naruto membelalak, "Karin?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto memandang Karin dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tidak percaya, "Bukankah kau …?"

"Ssshh, jangan berisik. Pein-sama ingin bertemu denganmu." Kata gadis berambut merah itu. "Kalau kau tidak ingin Sasuke-kun yang tampan itu terluka, lebih baik kau menuruti ucapanku."

Naruto menggeram. Rupanya gadis itu seorang penghianat!

Naruto tidak berontak ketika Karin menggiringnya menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Pemuda itu baru sadar, ternyata dia ada di sebuah rumah mewah yang mirip seperti kastil di Eropa pada abad pertengahan.

Karin mengetuk sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat. Setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam, gadis itu segera membuka pintunya.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Naruto melihat ada beberapa orang disana, dan semuanya tampak asing. Ada beberapa yang berpenampilan aneh bahkan ganjil.

"Kau yang bernama Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh, menatap seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan piercing di wajahnya. Naruto mengangguk, "Be-benar."

"Tidak perlu takut, Naruto." Seorang gadis berambut ungu menghampiri Naruto, "Namaku Konan. Tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Konan."

Konan menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dengan nada menegur. Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kenapa, Pein? Aku hanya menyapanya." Katanya dengan nada yang terdengar tenang. Pasangannya itu memang tidak suka ia berdekatan dengan pria manapun yang tidak dia kenal.

Pein tidak menanggapi perkataan Konan, dia menatap Naruto dengan datar, "Kau pasangan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mata Naruto menyipit ketika mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, "Kalau iya, kenapa? Kau tidak terima?"

 **PLAK!**

Naruto meringis ketika pipinya ditampar dengan kencang.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Naruto!" ternyata Karin yang menampar Naruto.

"Karin, jangan memukulnya." Naruto menoleh ketika pria berambut oranye yang dia yakini bernama Pein itu kembali bersuara, "Dia adalah alat untuk memancing Sasuke dan kakaknya kemari."

"Sasuke tidak akan kemari!" Naruto berteriak. "Kalaupun dia datang, dia akan membunuh kalian semua!"

Pein tertawa pelan dengan nada mencemooh, "Sasuke? Membunuhku? Dia itu hanyalah wolf lemah yang selalu berlindung di ketiak kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi kawanannya, dia tidak bisa melindungi ibu dan ayahnya ketika aku dan kawananku menyerbu mereka."

"A-apa?"

"Deidara! Tobi!" Pein mengacuhkan Naruto, dia memanggil anak buahnya yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ya, Ketua?" Kedua anak buah Pein menyahut. Deidara adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang, sedangkan Tobi adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan memakai topeng.

"Kalian jaga anak ini, agar dia tidak bertingkah." Pein memberi perintah, "Kakuzu, Hidan dan Sasori, kalian berjaga di perbatasan. Zetsu, kau mata-matai pergerakan Itachi dan juga Sasuke."

"Siap, Ketua!"

"Nagato?"

"Ya, Ketua?"

Pein melirik seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan, "Kau ikut aku dan Konan, kita susun rencana."

"Siap, Ketua." Sahut Nagato.

Setelah membagi tugas itu, para wolf yang bertugas di luar segera meninggalkan ruangan, sementara Pein, Konan dan Nagato menuju ke sebuah pintu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, terletak di sebelah jendela. Naruto tidak tahu pintu itu menuju kemana.

Sebelum pergi, Pein sempat melempar ancaman pada Naruto, "Kalau kau berani berulah, aku tidak akan segan mencabik lehermu, dan juga leher wolf lemah itu. Kau paham?" Pein menatap Naruto yang sedang menunduk dengan tajam, lalu matanya melirik Karin, "Kau jaga anak ini bersama Deidara dan Tobi."

"Baik, Ketua."

Setelah itu, Pein, di susul Konan dan Nagato, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Tinggallah Deidara, Tobi, Karin dan Naruto di dalam ruangan yang mirip sebuah ruangan kerja itu.

"Ck!"

Karin menoleh pada Deidara yang berdecak kesal, "Kenapa kau?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjaga bocah ingusan ini? Lebih baik aku ikut Sasori-danna ke perbatasan!"

"Jangan protes padaku, protes saja pada Ketua!"

"Kau gila, dia bisa mencabik leherku kalau berani protes!"

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar." Tobi menengahi, "Ne, ne, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah Tobi yang tertutup topeng spiral berwarna oranye, "Ya?"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tobi. Apa kau mau jalan-jalan?"

"Hah?"

"Jalan-jalan keliling kastil ini! Ayo!"

"H-hei!" Naruto berteriak protes ketika Tobi tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, keluar dari ruangan itu.

Karin menghela napasnya melihat kelakuan rekannya itu, "Bocah bertopeng itu tidak pernah berubah, selalu seenaknya."

"Ya sudah, biarkan saja." Kata Deidara, "Aku lapar."

"Ck!" Karin berdecak kesal, "Kerjaanmu itu makan terus!" gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya, lalu pergi menyusul Tobi dan Naruto.

Deidara menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Mimpi apa aku semalam, harus bekerja sama dengan nenek sihir itu?" gumamnya, kemudian dia menyusul ketiga orang yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa masih jauh, Itachi?" Kyuubi bertanya pada Itachi yang berjalan di depannya.

Itachi menoleh, lalu tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi, Kyuu." Katanya. Tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi Kyuubi.

"Sudah lima jam kita berjalan, dan kau terus saja berbicara begitu!" Kyuubi menggerutu. Kakinya mulai pegal berjalan selama lima jam tanpa istirahat.

"Mau aku gendong?"

"Dalam mimpimu!" sembur Kyuubi kesal, "Apa tidak bisa istirahat sebentar?"

Itachi tersenyum minta maaf, "Sayangnya tidak, Kyuu. Kita harus sampai di sana sebelum malam tiba. Karena malam hari adalah waktu paling buruk untuk berkelana di Hutan Barat."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Semalam, Itachi mengatakan kalau mereka akan menemui Sakura, seorang penyihir yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya.

Menurut rumor yang beredar, Sakura pernah menghajar beberapa orang dari kawanan Pein seorang diri, dengan mengandalkan kekuatan magic-nya.

Sasuke jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menemukan penyihir itu. Semakin cepat ia menemukan penyihir itu, maka semakin cepat pula ia menemukan Naruto. Pemuda itu begitu merindukan pasangannya.

Itachi bilang, penyihir itu tinggal di Hutan Barat. Hutan itu terletak di bagian barat Konoha. Hutan itu adalah hutan yang tidak terjamah oleh makhluk hidup manapun. Jangankan manusia, bahkan makhluk seperti Sasuke pun enggan memasuki hutan itu.

Hutan Barat amat berbahaya. Disana, terdapat berbagai macam monster mengerikan yang siap mencabik siapapun yang nekat memasuki kawasan hutan tersebut.

Tapi demi Naruto dan demi klannya, Sasuke rela menghadapi bahaya apapun.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika Itachi memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti. Di depan mereka, terbentang sebuah jurang yang lebar dan sangat dalam, bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dasarnya karena sangat gelap.

Jurang itulah pemisah Hutan Timur–hutan tempat tinggal Klan Uchiha–dan Hutan Barat yang berbahaya.

"Bagaimana kita melewati ini, Itachi?" Kyuubi bertanya. Pemuda itu maju selangkah, berdiri di sebelah Itachi untuk melihat jurang yang seakan tak berdasar itu.

Itachi tak menjawab. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya selama sedetik, kemudian ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, mata itu berubah merah dengan tiga koma melingkari pupilnya.

"Kyuubi, Sasuke, mulai dari sini, kalian harus sangat berhati-hati. Hutan Barat bukanlah tempat untuk piknik. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya." Kyuubi dan Sasuke menjawab bersamaan.

Itachi menatap langit, kemudian dia bersiul panjang dengan bantuan jarinya.

Awalnya Kyuubi mengerut bingung. Itachi hampir tidak pernah menggunakan siulan seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu Itachi bisa bersiul seperti itu.

Pemuda itu mendongak ketika ia mendengar suara burung. Matanya membelalak ketika ia melihat seekor burung gagak dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Bahkan lebih besar dari ukuran wolf.

Gagak itu mendarat di depan mereka.

Itachi mendekat, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Gagak itu menunduk seolah menyambut uluran tangan Itachi.

"Itachi …" Kyuubi berbisik, "Makhluk apa itu?"

"Ini gagak, Kyuu. Tidak pernah melihat gagak?"

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya, "Aku ini memang bodoh, Itachi! Tapi aku tahu gagak tidak seharusnya sebesar ini!"

Itachi tertawa kecil. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuubi, "Mendekatlah, Kyuu. Dia tidak galak, kok."

Kyuubi menatap mata merah Itachi, lalu beralih menatap mata hitam gagak itu. Pemuda itu mendekat, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala gagak berbulu hitam itu.

"Lihat? Dia menyukai usapanmu."

"Iya, kau benar."

"Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem, memberi kode kalau disitu masih ada satu makhluk lagi selain ItaKyu dan gagak itu, "Nanti saja bermesraannya. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Ah, kau benar juga." Itachi menatap mata gagak itu, "Gagak ini bernama Black Crow. Dia salah satu monster gagak yang berhasil aku taklukkan."

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau bisa menaklukan monster gagak?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"Hmm, sejak usia sepuluh? Atau sebelas? Aku lupa. Mungkin aku terlihat lemah, tapi aku sudah pernah ke Hutan Barat."

Sasuke mendengus. Itachi lemah? Kalau kakaknya yang kuat dan tidak pernah bisa ia kalahkan itu menyebut dirinya lemah, lalu Sasuke harus menyebut dirinya apa? Kayu lapuk?

"Black Crow yang akan mengantarkan kita sampai ke tepi jurang sebelah sana."

Dahi Sasuke kembali berkerut, "Caranya?"

Itachi memutar bola matanya, "Terbang, adikku. Kau mau dia melemparmu? Gampang, bisa diatur."

"Kenapa tidak mengantarkan kita ke Sakura saja?" Kyuubi bertanya.

"Tidak bisa. Ada semacam penghalang yang tidak bisa ditembus Black Crow di dalam Hutan Barat. Jadi kita terpaksa berjalan kaki."

"Jalan kaki? Lagi?" Protes Kyuubi.

"Ya," Jawab Itachi. "Tapi kalau kau lelah, aku siap menggendongmu."

"Hentikan, Itachi! Kau membuat aku merinding!" Sasuke yang jengah dengan gombalan sang kakak, berkomentar dengan nada ketus.

Itachi menghela napas. Kedua orang ini memang susah diajak sayang-sayangan. "Ya sudah, lah." Itachi melompat ke punggung Black Crow, disusul Kyuubi, lalu Sasuke. Dengan aba-aba dari Itachi, Black Crow mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu terbang menuju ke Hutan Barat.

Kyuubi refleks melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Itachi. Dia takut terjatuh ke jurang gelap dan dalam yang ada di bawahnya.

Black Crow mendarat dengan aman di tanah Hutan Barat. Sasuke turun lebih dulu, disusul Kyuubi kemudian Itachi.

Black Crow kembali mengepakkan sayapnya, setelah Itachi mengusap kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Monster gagak itu terbang, entah kemana.

Hawa di Hutan Barat sangat berbeda dengan Hutan Timur. Jika di Hutan Timur hawanya hangat, hawa di Hutan Barat lebih dingin dan terkesan misterius. Ada kabut tipis yang menutupi permukaan tanahnya.

"Mulai dari sini, kalian harus sangat berhati-hati, mengerti?" Itachi kembali memperingatkan.

Sasuke dan Kyuubi mengangguk.

Itachi menggandeng tangan kanan Kyuubi, lalu menuntun kedua pemuda itu untuk memasuki hutan.

Hutan ini terasa dingin dan lembap. Pepohonannya lebih lebat dan rapat, hingga cahaya matahari seakan tidak bisa menembusnya. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat hawa di hutan ini menyeramkan.

Sasuke mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan teliti. Seperti kata Itachi, hutan ini bukanlah tempat untuk piknik, dan Sasuke setuju. Hutan ini berbahaya, dan insting Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia harus ekstra hati-hati.

Langkah ketika pemuda itu terhenti karena tanah di bawah kaki mereka bergetar.

Kyuubi mencengkram telapak tangan Itachi, "Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya. Pemuda itu tersentak, lalu ia melompat ke depan ketika ada sekelebatan menuju ke arahnya. Tepat ketika kaki Sasuke menapak tanah, sesuatu menghantam tanah tempat ia berdiri tadi, dan tanah itu meledak.

"Shit!" umpat Sasuke.

 **ROOOOAAAAAR!**

Terdengar suara raungan. Sasuke tidak tahu itu raungan makhluk apa, yang jelas sesuatu yang meraung itu bukanlah makhluk yang bisa diajak duduk santai sambil memancing ikan.

Itachi mendekap Kyuubi, lalu membawanya melompat beberapa meter ke depan ketika sesuatu menuju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **DUAAAR!**

Tanah yang mereka pijak tadi meledak, dihantam sesuatu yang besar.

" **Hehehehe"** Suara mengekeh yang berat dan dalam terdengar. **"Mau apa makhluk kecil seperti kalian berada di sini?"**

Sasuke dan Kyuubi membelalak melihat makhluk itu. Dia adalah sesosok monster berbadan menyerupai siput dengan ekor enam, bertubuh sangat besar dengan tubuh berlendir

"Makhluk apa itu?!" Kyuubi berteriak.

"Saiken." Itachi berkata dengan nada tenang, meskipun gerak tubuhnya terlihat waspada. "Apa kabar?"

Siput itu melirik Itachi, **"Huh? Ternyata kau, Uchiha Itachi? Mau apa kau kemari? Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau sudah besar ternyata."**

"Kabarku baik, Saiken. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" **Hohohoho, aku baik."** Jawab monster itu, **"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?"**

Kening Sasuke mengerut, "Itachi, kau mengenal monster itu?"

Itachi tersenyum, tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dia baru sadar, kakaknya ini salah satu makhluk paling misterius yang pernah dia kenal. Sasuke ingat, dulu kakaknya sering menghilang tiba-tiba selama satu bulan, kemudian dia kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan baju penuh noda tanah dan terlihat dekil. Kakaknya juga pernah mengalahkan pasukan wolf warrior seorang diri ketika dia sedang latihan, mengingat kelak ia akan mengambil alih jabatan sang ayah sebagai seorang Alpha Klan Uchiha.

Tapi, anehnya … kenapa kakaknya tidak bisa mengalahkan Pein dan kawanannya?

"Biarkan kami lewat, Saiken." Itachi kembali berkata pada Saiken.

" **Tidak semudah itu, Itachi!"**

Wajah ramah Itachi menghilang, berganti menjadi tatapan datar yang terlihat dingin. "Baiklah, ku rasa pemanasan sebentar tidak apa-apa."

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuubi menahan lengan Itachi.

"Tidak apa, Kyuu. Kita harus mengalahkannya jika ingin melewati daerah ini. Ini adalah daerah yang tidak bisa dilewati oleh Black Crow, seperti yang aku bilang tadi."

"Kalau begitu aku dan Sasuke akan membantumu!"

Itachi menahan Kyuubi, "Tidak, kau di sini bersama Sasuke." Katanya, dengan nada tegas yang tidak bisa dibantah, "Sasuke, kau diam di sini bersama Kyuubi." Itachi melepaskan lengannya yang dicengkeram Kyuubi, lalu ia mencium bibir Kyuubi sekilas. "Ini tidak akan lama."

Kyuubi mengangguk, "Hati-hati."

"Iya." Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap Saiken, kemudian ia menoleh kembali ke arah kedua pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Sasuke, Kyuubi, apapun yang kalian lihat setelah ini, jangan beritahu siapapun, mengerti?" katanya, kemudian dia berjalan menghampiri Saiken.

Itachi terlihat kecil jika berdiri berhadapan dengan monster sebesar Saiken.

Monster itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya dari tubuhnya, kemudian ukuran monster itu mengecil, terus menyusut hingga tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi.

Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, sosok Saiken berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda berambut cokelat, memakai kimono *****.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Itachi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak berubah menjadi manusia. Dan, ku rasa akan lebih baik aku bertarung dengan wujud manusia dari pada siput besar." Kata pemuda itu.

Kedua pemuda itu bersiap, memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

"Hyaaah!" Saiken berteriak, lalu menerjang Itachi.

Itachi berkelit. Dia melompat ke dahan pohon, menghindari serangan Saiken. Mata merahnya memperhatikan efek dari serangan Saiken. Dahan pohon yang terkena serangan Saiken tadi meleleh!

"Cih," Saiken mendecih, "Meleset."

Sasuke membelalak melihat dahan pohon yang meleleh itu. Tadi dia sempat melihat pemuda itu melontarkan semacam cairan ke arah sang kakak. Untung saja kakaknya bisa menghindar.

Saiken bergerak secepat kilat, lalu menendang Itachi hingga pemuda itu terpelanting lalu menabrak pohon.

"Ugh!" Itachi mengerang ketika ia terjatuh di tanah.

"Itachi!" Sasuke berteriak, hendak menghampiri sang kakak.

"Diam di sana, Sasuke!" Itachi berteriak, matanya berkilat memperingatkan sang adik agar tidak mendekat.

Sasuke membeku. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat sorot mata kakaknya setajam dan sedingin itu.

Itachi bangkit berdiri, lalu mengepalkan tangannya. Semacam cahaya berwarna biru melingkupi kepalan tangan itu. Itachi menerjang Saiken, dia bergerak secepat kilat, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di depan Saiken.

Saiken terlontar beberapa meter ketika Itachi meninju pipinya. Pemuda itu menabrak beberapa pohon.

"Gah!" Saiken berteriak, punggungnya terasa nyeri menghantam pohon. "Sialan kau, Itachi!"

Itachi kembali menerjang Saiken. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menendang dan meninju perut, punggung dan wajah Saiken. Kemudian tangan kiri Itachi menarik lengan Saiken yang sedang terlentang di tanah, memaksanya untuk berdiri.

Itachi menahan punggung Saiken pada batang pohon, lalu Itachi mencekiknya sampai kaki Saiken terangkat beberapa inchi dari tanah.

Itachi merapalkan sesuatu. Seketika leher Saiken membeku. Benar-benar membeku karena es. Es itu merambat, membekukan tubuh Saiken, mulai dari bawah leher sampai ke lutut, bahkan batang pohonnya ikut membeku.

"Sialan, kau! Itachi!" umpat Saiken.

"Kau ingin aku melanjutkan ini?" tanya Itachi, dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. "Aku bisa saja membekukan seluruh tubuhmu."

"Cih!" Saiken mendecih, "Kau semakin berbahaya saja."

"Tidak, aku tidak berbahaya."

"Ah, terserah, lah. Aku mengaku kalah lagi! Sekarang lepaskan aku, maka aku akan membiarkan kalian lewat!"

Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari leher Saiken. "Inginnya sih begitu, tapi maaf. Kali ini aku tidak bisa. Tenang saja, es ini akan mencair setelah lima jam."

"Apa?!"

Itachi tidak menggubris Saiken. Dia berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Itachi, kau–" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia melihat mata sang kakak, "Matamu …"

Langkah kaki Itachi terhenti. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar, lalu ia tersenyum, "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa soal mataku, oke?"

Sasuke hendak bertanya, bagaimana bisa bola mata sang kakak yang harusnya berbentuk koma yang saling melingkari pupil itu malah berubah. Pupil itu berbentuk menyerupai shuriken yang sering dipakai oleh ninja di film-film yang pernah ditontonnya ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Namun ketika ia ingat mereka kehabisan waktu, Sasuke terpaksa tutup mulut. "Hn," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak lama, kan?"

"Ya, tapi … dari mana kau belajar membekukan orang begitu?"

"Hmm?" Itachi memiringkan kepalanya, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Dari mana, ya? Aku tidak ingat." Jawabnya dengan nada bercanda. Kyuubi mencebik ketika Itachi tidak menjawabnya dengan serius.

Sasuke berjalan mendahului mereka, namun dicegah oleh Itachi. "Kenapa?"

"Ada segel pelindung."

"Mana?"

"Tepat di depanmu." Itachi berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, lalu berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya terjulur ke depan. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat ketika pemuda itu mendengar sang kakak merapalkan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang aneh dan terdengar asing.

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan Itachi menyala oranye, lalu cahaya berwarna oranye itu seperti meleleh. Lelehannya melebar, mulai dari telapak tangan Itachi, sampai beberapa inchi di atas kepala Itachi dan beberapa inchi dari atas tanah. Cahaya itu menganga menyerupai sebuah lubang, sehingga orang dewasa bisa melewatinya dengan mudah.

"Kyuu?" Itachi memanggil Kyuubi, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat. Itachi masuk lebih dulu setelah ia menggenggam tangan Kyuubi dengan erat, memastikan pasangannya itu aman.

Sasuke menyusul kemudian. Pemuda itu menghela napas, dia seperti obat nyamuk di sini, melihat sang kakak bergandengan tangan mesra dengan pasangannya. Seandainya saja Naruto ada di sini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napasnya ketika ia sedang duduk di taman sambil memperhatikan Tobi yang sedang sibuk menyirami kebun bunganya.

"Lalalala~ Tobi anak baik~ Tobi anak baik~ lalala~"

Naruto memasang wajah malas ketika mendengar Tobi bersenandung lagu yang menurutnya aneh. Belum lagi sebagai wolf, Tobi ini tingkahnya konyol dan sedikit ganjil. Yah, mana ada wolf memakai celemek gambar bunga matahari, menenteng alat penyiram bunga, lalu bersenandung sambil menyirami bunga-bunga beraneka warna?

Runtuh sudah image wolf yang seharusnya keren, di benak Naruto.

Mata biru Naruto melirik Deidara yang duduk di sebelahnya, sedang sibuk dengan tanah liat. Entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu dia sedang membuat apa. Apakah Deidara ini seorang seniman?

Naruto hanya ditemani dua wolf ini saja, Karin tidak terlihat sejak tadi.

"Tobi, kau tidak lelah menanam bunga terus?" Naruto memutuskan untuk bersuara, setelah ia bosan berdiam diri.

"Tidak. Ini menyenangkan, Naruto-san!" jawab Tobi dengan semangat. "Kau mau coba?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku melihatmu saja."

"Oh, ya sudah." Tobi mengendikkan bahu, kemudian pemuda bertopeng yang selalu ceria itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyiram bunga.

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ternyata seorang pelayan.

"Ya?"

"Pein-sama memanggil Anda."

Wajah Naruto berubah tegang. Untuk apa Pein memanggilnya? "Uhh, baiklah. Terima kasih." Kata Naruto pada pelayan yang kelihatan ramah itu.

Kemudian, Naruto dipandu oleh pelayan itu menuju ke ruangan di mana Pein berada. Tobi dan Deidara yang tadi sempat menyusul, disuruh menunggu di luar ruangan karena Pein sedang ingin berbicara berdua dengan Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup. Aura Pein sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tidak jauh beda dengan aura Sasuke sebenarnya, tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa takut ketika berhadapan dengan Pein.

"Naruto."

"Y-ya?"

Pein duduk di sofa dengan angkuh, kaki kanannya bertumpu di atas kaki kirinya, "Duduklah." Katanya.

Naruto menurut. Dia duduk di salah satu sofa, diseberang Pein.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto menegang ketika nama pasangannya disebut, "Apa dia pernah membicarakan rencana untuk menyerangku?"

"Rencana untuk menyerangmu?" Naruto menatap Pein dengan kening berkerut, "Hmm, entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti, karena aku baru mengenalnya."

"Begitukah?" Pein menatap Naruto dengan tajam, seolah menilai apakah pemuda itu berbohong atau berkata jujur. "Kalau aku membunuh Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto tersentak, dia menatap Pein dengan tatapan terkejut yang kentara. "Kau tidak boleh membunuhnya!"

Sebelah alis Pein terangkat, "Kenapa?"

"Karena … umm, k-karena … aku mencintainya?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Pein dengan ragu. "Yah, dia bilang aku pasangannya."

"Hmph!" Pein mendengus, "Cinta? Aku tidak peduli dengan cintamu itu. Yang aku pedulikan hanya kekuasaan. Dan Sasuke juga Itachi, harus aku bunuh agar aku bisa menguasai kastil ini sepenuhnya!"

"Menguasai kastil ini sepenuhnya?" gumam Naruto. Mata biru pemuda itu membelalak, "Jangan bilang … kastil ini seharusnya milik Sasuke dan Itachi?!"

"Jaga mulutmu!" Bentak Pein. "Kastil ini milikku!"

Naruto berjengit kaget ketika mendengar nada keras Pein. Pemuda itu memilih untuk menutup mulutnya, dia tidak ingin membuat Pein marah.

"Ketua."

Naruto berjengit kaget ketika Zetsu tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan itu. Masuk lewat mana dia?

"Ada berita apa, Zetsu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, dan Kyuubi pergi ke Hutan Barat."

Pein mendengus mendengar perkataan anak buahnya itu. "Mereka pergi ke Hutan Barat? Apa mereka sudah bosan hidup? Tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang pergi ke sana, lalu kembali dalam keadaan hidup!"

"Hutan Barat?" Naruto bergumam, namun Pein bisa mendengarnya.

"Hutan Barat adalah hutan yang sangat berbahaya. Mereka akan mati kalau masuk ke hutan itu. Sepertinya pasanganmu itu sudah bosan hidup, dia terlalu frustasi karena pasangannya dibawa kabur." Kata Pein dengan bada mengejek.

"Tidak! Sasuke dan Itachi, juga Kyuubi tidak akan mati! Mereka wolf yang kuat!"

 **BRAK!**

Pein menggebrak meja kayu itu hingga patah menjadi dua bagian, "Jangan membuat aku marah, Naruto!" desis Pein. Naruto mengkeret ketakutan melihat meja kayu yang harusnya keras dan kokoh itu terbelah menjadi dua, "Atau kepalamu yang selanjutnya aku hancurkan, seperti meja ini."

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Naruto hanyalah manusia biasa. Mungkin jika Pein menamparnya sedikit, wajahnya akan memar tidak karuan.

Pemuda itu berharap, semoga Sasuke datang secepatnya untuk menendang bokong Pein dan seluruh anak buahnya yang menyebalkan ini!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke melewati segel pelindung itu, pemandangan suram Hutan Barat berganti menjadi hutan yang rindang dan terlihat sejuk. Sangat berbeda dengan hutan suram yang tadi.

"Kenapa hutannya berubah, Itachi?"

"Ya, karena kita sudah melewati segel pelindung itu, makanya kita bisa masuk ke Hutan Barat yang sesungguhnya."

"I-ini Hutan Barat?"

"Iya. Hutan suram tadi hanyalah ilusi, dan segel pelindung untuk masuk ke dalam Hutan Barat yang asli, dijaga oleh Saiken, monster yang tadi." Jawab Itachi. "Tapi biarpun hutan ini sudah berubah, tetap saja kita harus hati-hati, di sini banyak makhluk aneh."

"Makhluk aneh seperti apa, Itachi?" Sasuke bertanya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya, "Di sini ada makhluk yang bernama The Death. Makhluk itu berwujud menyerupai pria dan wanita cantik. Mereka akan menggoda siapapun yang berada di sini, lalu jika ada yang tergoda, maka The Death akan langsung memangsanya."

Sasuke mengerut jijik. Ada ya, makhluk seperti itu? Dan sang kakak masuk ke hutan ini seperti rumah sendiri? Astaga, Sasuke jadi takut pada kakaknya.

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Itachi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyuubi karena dia harus memeriksa sesuatu.

Sasuke terkejut ketika telapak tangan Itachi mengeluarkan semacam bola berwarna biru.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini penunjuk arah untuk menuju ke rumah Sakura."

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Sasuke, "Memang dia tinggal di mana?"

"Di sebuah desa terpencil bernama Suna."

Itachi memadamkan bola biru itu ketika ia sudah mengetahui arah yang tepat untuk menuju ke Suna.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang untuk menanggil Kyuubi, "Kyuu, ayo–" ucapan Itachi terhenti ketika ia tidak menemukan Kyuubi. Seharusnya pemuda itu ada di belakangnya, kan?

Itachi menggertakkan giginya. Dia panik, tapi dia berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Kemana Kyuubi?" tanya Sasuke. "Barusan di sini?"

"Sasuke, aktifkan matamu." Perintah Itachi.

Sasuke tidak banyak berkata. Dia merubah matanya menjadi merah. "Sudah."

Itachi berlari ke sebelah kiri, mengikuti aroma Kyuubi yang terendus hidungnya. Sasuke mengikuti Itachi dari belakang dalam diam. Dia sempat melihat sesosok gadis berwajah seram dengan taring yang terlihat tajam.

"Makhluk apa itu?" Sasuke bertanya pada Itachi.

"Dialah The Death. Kalau kau melihat dengan mata biasa, dia akan berwujud gadis cantik. Tapi karena kau melihat dengan Sharingan, maka wujud aslinya lah yang kau lihat. Dia tidak akan bisa mendekatimu karena kau tidak tergoda olehnya." Jelas Itachi.

Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan sosok Kyuubi sedang berbaring di atas bebatuan, tidak sadarkan diri. Ada sesosok gadis buruk rupa sedang menduduki perut Kyuubi. Gadis itu menjilati wajah Kyuubi, seolah sedang mencicipi rasa pemuda itu. Bibir sang gadis mendesis, memamerkan taring tajamnya seolah hendak mencabik Kyuubi detik itu juga.

Itachi merubah wujudnya. Dia menggeram keras, lalu menerkam kepala gadis buruk rupa itu, mencabiknya hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Kemudian dia melemparkan mayat gadis itu begitu saja.

Itachi kembali ke wujud manusianya, bibirnya berlumuran darah, "Kyuu?" katanya. Itachi menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuubi agar pasangannya itu segera sadar, "Bangun, Kyuu!" Itachi meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kelopak mata Kyuubi, lalu merapalkan sesuatu. Sesuatu berwarna oranye muncul dari telapak tangan Itachi.

"Mmhh?" Kyuubi mengerang. Itachi segera menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari kelopak mata Kyuubi.

"Sudah sadar, Sayang?"

"Kenapa aku tidur di sini?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan suara serak, seolah dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. "Sshh, kepalaku pusing."

"Kau baru saja terkena ilusi dari The Death." Itachi mengusap dahi Kyuubi, "Masih pusing? Kita bisa istirahat dulu kalau kau mau."

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri, Kyuubi." Sasuke ikut menasehati. "Kalau kau sakit, Itachi juga yang repot."

Kyuubi merengut. Dia tidak suka dimanjakan begini. "Ya sudah, lah. Tapi mau istirahat di mana? Di sini kan hutan belantara."

"Sebenarnya rumah Sakura sudah tidak jauh dari sini." Kata Itachi, "Atau mau aku gendong?"

Kyuubi terpaksa mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka digendong, tapi karena kondisi badannya sedang tidak enak, dia terpaksa menurut. Dia tidak ingin menghambat perjalanan ini, pemuda itu ingin Naruto segera diselamatkan.

Kyuubi berpegangan pada leher Itachi dengan erat ketika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Itachi." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kita tidak berubah saja? Akan lebih cepat sampai, kan?"

Itachi mengangguk, "Memang. Tapi ukuran wolf kita terlalu besar, Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin memancing monster yang lebih berbahaya. Lebih baik kita dalam wujud manusia saja. Lebih kecil, dan lebih mudah untuk bersembunyi."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Hn," jawabnya. "Lalu, apa yang akan kita cari di rumah penyihir itu?"

"Soal itu, akan aku jelaskan di rumah Sakura nanti. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini. Terlalu banyak telinga yang bisa menguping."

Sasuke terdiam. Benar juga. Bisa saja mata-mata Pein ada di sini. Pemuda itu diam, tidak mengajukan pertanyaan pada kakaknya lagi.

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih dua jam, mereka sampai di sebuah daerah berupa gurun. Tidak ada kehidupan, benar-benar kering dan tandus.

"Kenapa bisa ada gurun di daerah subur seperti Konoha?" gumam Sasuke heran. Hutan ini benar-benar sukses membuatnya terkejut. Kira-kira, kejutan apa lagi yang akan dia dapatkan?

"Inilah Desa Suna, Sasuke."

Itachi melangkah, sesekali mengecek arah yang benar untuk menuju ke rumah Sakura. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka menemukan pemukiman warga. Itachi membimbing Sasuke menuju ke rumah Sakura.

Penduduk Suna ini bukanlah manusia biasa. Mereka manusia setengah monster. Ada yang berwajah seperti kuda, tetapi badannya manusia, ada yang berwajah kambing, tetapi badannya manusia, ada juga yang dari kepala sampai ke pinggang berupa manusia, tetapi dari pinggang sampai kaki berupa kuda, mirip seperti mitologi Yunani.

"Itu dia rumahnya."

Itachi menunjuk sebuah rumah mungil yang terbuat dari kayu. Rumah itu sederhana, sama sekali jauh dari bayangan Sasuke tentang rumah penyihir.

Itachi mengetuk pintu rumah itu tiga kali. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam, lalu pintu rumah itu terbuka.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pink keluar dari dalam rumah, "Itachi-kun? Kaukah itu?"

"Ya, ini aku, Sakura-san."

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kau tidak main kemari! Kau sudah besar sekarang!" kata Sakura. Mata hijau gadis itu beralih menatap Sasuke, "Oh, kau mengajak teman?"

"Dia adikku, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan yang ini," Itachi menunjuk Kyuubi yang tertidur di punggungnya, "Kyuubi."

Sakura tersenyum ramah, "Halo, namaku Sakura, Sasuke-kun. Masuklah, anggap rumah sendiri."

Sasuke menunduk sedikit, untuk menghormati Sakura yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

Mereka memasuki rumah itu. Benar-benar biasa, tidak ada yang spesial, juga tidak ada yang aneh. Maksudnya, rumah penyihir seharusnya berisi benda-benda yang menunjukkan kalau penghuni rumah itu seorang penyihir, bukan?

Sakura menyuguhkan minuman berupa es teh yang segar untuk ketiga tamunya. Cuaca di desa ini sungguh panas, tidak mungkin ia menyuguhkan minuman hangat, kan?

Kyuubi sudah bangun, Sasuke mencubit pinggang pemuda itu dengan keras. Malu, berkunjung ke rumah orang malah tertidur.

"Aku sudah tahu niatmu datang mencariku, Itachi-kun."

"Wah, baguslah kalau begitu. Kau akan membantuku, kan?"

Sakura memasang wajah sedih, "Aku ingin membantumu, tetapi …"

"Tetapi?"

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tongkat sihirku hilang. Pencurinya adalah Shukaku, monster yang hidup di gurun pasir."

"Shukaku?" Sasuke membeo, "Monster apa itu, Sakura-san?"

"Shukaku adalah monster haus darah dan suka membuat masalah. Dia bertubuh gemuk, memiliki satu ekor. Kau akan langsung mengenalinya jika sudah berhadapan dengannya."

"Lalu, kenapa tongkat sihirmu tidak diambil saja?" Ini Kyuubi yang bertanya.

"Shukaku kebal terhadap sihir, Kyuubi-kun. Jadi, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Hanya kekuatan fisik saja yang bisa mengalahkannya."

Itachi berdiri, "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Tunggu!" Sakura mencegah Itachi, "Aku ingin Sasuke-kun yang melawan Shukaku, lalu membawakan tongkat sihir itu padaku."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Anggap saja latihan. Kau ingin menjemput kekasihmu yang ditawan oleh Akatsuki, kan? Jika melawan Shukaku saja kau tidak mampu, jangan harap kau bisa melawan Pein."

"Kenapa melawan Pein harus latihan melawan monster segala?" Sasuke protes.

Sakura menghela napas, "Pein bukanlah wolf biasa. Di dalam tubuh Pein, mengalir darah penyihir karena ibunya seorang penyihir. Sebenarnya, ada beberapa barang yang harus kita cari untuk bisa mengalahkan Pein."

"Apa saja itu?"

"Pertama, tongkat sihirku, lalu ada sebuah batu bernama Kristal Bulan, dan kita harus mencari satu rekanku yang bisa membantu mengalahkan Pein, namanya Shion. Dia seorang penyihir hebat. Aku tahu dia tinggal di mana, tapi itu sangat jauh dari sini."

"Ck!" Sasuke berdecak, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan tongkat sihir itu!"

Sakura bersorak, dia menepuk tangannya beberapa kali. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya, lalu ia menuju ke sebuah lemari tiga susun untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun, bawalah ini bersamamu."

"Apa itu?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima benda pemberian Sakura, "Pistol? Memangnya monster itu bisa dikalahkan dengan ini?"

"Pistol itu berisi amunisi yang di dalamnya berisi cairan khusus untuk melumpuhkan Shukaku. Pergunakanlah dengan bijak, karena isinya cuma ada tiga."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Aku mengerti."

Kemudian, Sakura, Itachi dan Kurama mengantar Sasuke sampai ke perbatasan antara gurun pasir dan permukiman warga. Sakura sempat meminjamkan pakaian tertutup untuk melindungi tubuh dan kepala Sasuke dari debu dan juga panas yang cukup menyengat. Gadis cantik itu juga menyiapkan perbekalan untuk Sasuke.

"Nah, kami hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di sini, Sasuke-kun. Kau masih ingat, kan, apa kataku? Shukaku tinggal di gua batu di tengah gurun. Ku harap kau bisa mengalahkan Shukaku dan mengambil tongkat sihirku."

"Ya, Sakura-san."

"Sasuke, kau yakin pergi seorang diri? Aku bisa menemanimu." Itachi berkata dengan nada khawatir. Well, Itachi memang sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Jangan berlebihan, Itachi." Kyuubi berkomentar. "Sasuke pasti bisa mengalahkan monster itu. Sasuke itu wolf yang kuat."

"Hmph!" Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Mata hitam pemuda itu menatap sang kakak, "Tenang saja, Itachi. Aku akan mengalahkan monster itu, lalu mengambil tongkat sihir milik Sakura-san, lalu kita akan mengalahkan Pein. Demi Naruto, dan demi Klan Uchiha."

Itachi tersenyum. Ternyata, sang adik yang dulu sering mengompol di kasur ini sudah besar. Itachi memeluk Sasuke."Hati-hati di jalan, adikku."

"Ya."

Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan seorang diri menembus gurun pasir yang kata Itachi cukup berbahaya. Pemuda itu menutup hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan kain yang dipinjamkan Sakura padanya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Monster, atau apapun itu akan dia hadapi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[*]**_ _Saiken hanya berubah menjadi sosok Utakata, ya. Tapi kepribadiannya tetap Saiken, bukan Utakata._

 **.**

 **Hai semuanya!**

 **Hmmm… kok fic ini makin ngawur ya? Hahahaha maafkan ya, imajinasiku kadang melenceng sampai ke Mars. Eh tapi, di sini kekuatan Itachi cs beda yaaa sama di anime/manga, ini sesuai imajinasiku aja. Aku gak begitu hafal jurus-jurus yang Itachi cs punya.**

 **Sebenernya aku rada males mau lanjutin fic-fic aku, soalnya beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang yg menyebut dirinya "Haters fic YAOI" mampir ke kolom reviewku. Di fic ini, sama di fic-ku yang mana gitu aku lupa.**

 **Intinya dia ngatain kita yang suka YAOI ini sebagai orang yg gak punya moral, fic ku adalah fic yang menjijikkan dan tidak mendidik (kalo mau yg mendidik, baca buku pelajaran dah, jangan baca fic di FFN), dengan alasan dia masih normal jadi dia benci YAOI. Tapi pas aku tanya, dia suka fic rate M apa enggak, dia jawab suka karena dia masih normal. WTF?! Terus ngapa segala ngomongin moral? FFN kan penghuninya pada mesum semua. Hayooo, yang suka request adegan lemon angkat tangan! XD**

 **Aku males sih sebenernya nanggepin, eh tapi kok lucu aja gitu, aku malah ngakak baca PM nya dia buat aku. Dia merasa aku ini cewek gak normal krn suka YAOI. Tapi maap yaaa aku masih normal kok, masi suka cowok XD**

 **Dan ketika aku pikir si hater ini udah capek, eh taunya muncul lagi satu temennya (entah temennya atau orang yang sama). Tapi mereka login kok, bukan anon.**

 **Dear Haters, aku ini cuma ingin menulis, menuangkan ide yang ada di kepalaku dalam bentuk tulisan. Dan kebetulan aku tertarik sama SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Jadi bukan untuk mencari musuh, mencari sensasi atau apa. Catatan ini juga sekedar berbagi cerita aja sama readers aku. Oke? Paham, ya? #peace**

 **Dah, sekian curcolnya.**

 **Apakah fic ini masih layak untuk di lanjutkan?**

 **Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya gue. Titik.**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BL! OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Kalo ga suka, JANGAN CAPER :V**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja keras untuk sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda manja itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru menutup resleting tas ranselnya setelah ia selesai mengecek segala keperluan yang menurutnya wajib untuk dibawa. Ransel berukuran besar itu berisi segala perbekalannya dalam misi pencarian Naruto di hutan.

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu.

"Shikamaru?" suara Yoshino terdengar dari balik pintu, "Boleh Ibu masuk?"

"Ya, Ibu. Masuk saja, tidak dikunci."

Yoshino membuka pintu itu, lalu menghampiri sang anak yang sedang sibuk dengan ranselnya. "Kau yakin akan mencari Naruto?"

"Iya. Ayah sudah memberi ijin. Jadi aku akan pergi mencari Naruto. Aku tahu dimana lokasi persisnya Naruto jatuh, semoga saja aku bisa menemukannya." Kata Shikamaru, "Sudah satu bulan lebih Naruto menghilang, Ibu. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi."

"Tapi, Nak …"

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu tersenyum untuk menenangkan sang ibu, "Ibu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Hutan ini tidak ada hewan buasnya, jadi Ibu tenang saja."

"Baiklah kalau memang tekadmu sudah bulat. Ibu hanya ingin kau berhati-hati."

Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu menggendong ransel itu di punggungnya, "Ayo. Ayah sudah menungguku."

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu pun keluar dari kamar, lalu menemui Shikaku yang sedang memanaskan mesin mobilnya. Pria itu berencana mengantarkan Shikamaru ke rumah Nenek Chiyo, karena Shikamaru ingin mampir ke rumah sang nenek lebih dulu.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Yoshino, Shikamaru segera melompat masuk ke mobil, lalu mobil tua berwarna hitam itu melaju, membelah jalanan menuju ke hutan.

"Jadi, kau yakin ingin mencari Naruto seorang diri?"

"Ya, Ayah. Dari kecil aku sering bermain di hutan, jadi aku tahu di sana tidak ada binatang buas. Kalau pun ada, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Baiklah, Nak. Kalau memang tekadmu sudah bulat. Ayah hanya ingin kau berhati-hati."

Shikamaru tertawa pelan. Ucapan ayahnya sama dengan ucapan sang ibu. Mereka memang sehati.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua jam, sampailah mereka di rumah Nenek Chiyo. Nenek ramah dan baik hati itu menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan hangat. Shikaku hanya mampir sebentar, karena Yoshino sendirian di rumah. Sebelum pergi, Shikaku sempat memeluk anak semata wayangnya, lalu berpesan agar sang anak selalu berhati-hati.

Sepeninggal sang ayah, Shikamaru duduk seorang diri di teras rumah. Dia sedang memikirkan rencana yang akan dia lakukan setelah masuk ke hutan, lalu memulai misi pencarian Naruto. Lamunan Shikamaru buyar ketika Nenek Chiyo datang menghampiri dengan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru tersentak kecil, lalu menoleh, "Ah, Nenek," katanya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu menerima cangkir teh yang disodorkan sang nenek.

"Memikirkan Naruto?"

"Hmm, ya, begitulah."

Nenek Chiyo memanggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Kau sangat menyayangi Naruto, ya?" Nenek Chiyo menyeruput tehnya, sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tak terlihat oleh Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, tetapi sekilas ada semburat merah di pipinya. Neneknya ini memang selalu bisa menebak apapun yang sedang dia pikirkan. Apakah neneknya ini seorang cenayang?

"Ya, begitulah, Nek. Kami sudah saling kenal sejak kecil. Naruto anak yang baik."

"Hmm … ya, Naruto memang anak yang baik," sang nenek setuju dengan ucapan Shikamaru, "Kau dan Naruto itu sudah seperti cucu kandungku sendiri. Aku menyayangi kalian dengan tulus. Tapi, apakah kau yakin akan mencari Naruto ke dalam hutan? Di dalam hutan sangat berbahaya, Nak." Jawab Nenek Chiyo.

"Aku yakin, Nek," Shikamaru meletakkan cangkir tehnya di atas meja, lalu menatap mata sang nenek yang juga sedang menatap matanya, "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencari Naruto sampai ketemu, lalu aku akan membawanya pulang."

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum misterius. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, "Kalau begitu, ikut denganku. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Dengan kening berkerut bingung, Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Nenek Chiyo. Pemuda itu hendak melontarkan pertanyaan, tetapi urung ketika sadar mereka sedang menuju ke kamar sang nenek.

Kamar Nenek Chiyo tidak luas, hanya kamar sederhana dengan perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu. Ada sebuah ranjang, lemari pakaian, dan sebuah meja yang terdapat banyak tumpukan buku yang terlihat usang termakan usia.

Nenek Chiyo menggeser karpet yang terbentang di dekat ranjang. Shikamaru yang awalnya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, terbelalak ketika menyadari ternyata di balik karpet itu ada sebuah pintu rahasia.

Nenek Chiyo menarik tuasnya, lalu terbukalah pintu itu yang ternyata terdapat tangga menuju ke ruang rahasia di bawah tanah. Kemudian, sang nenek masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruangan gelap itu, lalu memerintahkan Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya.

Shikamaru menurut saja, meskipun berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

Dibantu cahaya dari ponsel Shikamaru, mereka sampai di dasar ruangan gelap dan dingin itu. Nenek Chiyo meraba-raba tembok, lalu menekan sesuatu dengan suara 'klik' pelan. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang.

Shikamaru menahan napasnya ketika melihat sebuah ruangan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Ruangan itu sangat luas seperti gedung olahraga. Di sisi sebelah kanan, ada lemari kayu yang digunakan untuk menyimpan berbagai macam senjata. Ada senjata tajam dengan berbagai macam ukuran, juga ada senjata api seperti senapan laras panjang dan beberapa pistol. Di sisi sebelah kiri ada arena untuk menembak. Dan di depan sana ada sebuah arena yang bisa Shikamaru tebak arena untuk latihan bela diri.

"Ruangan apa ini, Nek?"

"Ini ruangan untuk latihan."

"Latihan?"

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk, "Ya. Dulu, keluargaku berprofesi sebagai seorang Hunter."

Alis Shikamaru terangkat sebelah, "Hunter? Apa itu?"

"Hunter bertugas untuk berperang melawan werewolf yang pada jaman dulu sering berbuat kerusuhan, mereka sangat suka menculik manusia terutama gadis-gadis muda. Dan kebetulan, kakekku adalah ketua Hunter, begitu juga dengan ayahku."

"Begitukah? Lalu kemana sekarang para werewolf itu? Kenapa tidak pernah terlihat?"

"Duduklah di sana," Nenek Chiyo menunjuk sebuah kursi yang anehnya tidak berdebu dan terlihat bersih, "Nenek akan ceritakan semuanya padamu."

Shikamaru menghela napasnya. Sepertinya, misinya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto harus ditunda untuk sementara. Lagipula, pikirannya saat ini sedang terisi dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup mengganggu. Siapa sebenarnya Nenek Chiyo ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau ke mana, Sakura-san?" Kyuubi bertanya pada Sakura yang sedang menuntun mereka melewati terowongan berdinding batu yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

Bagaimana tidak. Sakura mengajak mereka ke ruang bawah tanah di rumahnya. Awalnya Kyuubi mengira ruang bawah tanah itu ruangan biasa seperti di film-film. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu jika ruangan bawah tanah di rumah penyihir itu merupakan sebuah terowongan.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri terowongan berdinding batu yang lebarnya hanya muat untuk satu orang dewasa itu. Sakura memimpin jalan, Kyuubi di tengah sedangkan Itachi berjalan paling belakang.

"Bersabarlah, Kyuubi-kun. Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi tanpa repot menoleh ke belakang.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu tak puas dengan jawaban Sakura. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu menatap Itachi dengan tatapan memelas, seolah meminta jawaban. Dia tidak suka tempat yang sempit, lembab dan gelap seperti ini.

Itachi balas menatap Kyuubi, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa, Kyuu. Tenanglah, tempat ini tidak berbahaya." Itachi mengelus kepala Kyuubi, berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih.

Dia paham pasangannya ini memiliki rasa takut pada tempat yang sempit dan gelap karena saat masih kecil, ia sering di kurung di dalam gudang selama satu minggu penuh oleh sang ayah. Tanpa makan dan tanpa minum.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Terowongan itu bukanlah tempat berbahaya. Lagi pula, ada Itachi di situ. Dia tak akan pernah membawa sang kekasih ke tempat yang berbahaya. Kalaupun mereka terpaksa pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya–seperti Hutan Barat–Itachi akan memastikan sang kekasih tetap aman dan baik-baik saja.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Dia jadi kepikiran sang adik. Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia tidak kedinginan atau kepanasan? Apa dia sudah bertemu dengan Shukaku lalu merebut tongkat milik Sakura? Itachi berharap sang adik tidak bertemu dengan monster berbahaya lainnya. Biarpun Sasuke sudah besar dan sudah mengerti tentang percintaan, tetapi baginya, Sasuke tetaplah adik kecilnya yang manis.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika mereka menemukan sebuah pintu kayu berukuran besar dengan ukiran rumit.

"Menuju kemana pintu itu, Sakura-san?" Kyuubi menatap pintu besar itu, lalu kening pemuda itu mengernyit ketika sadar, pintu itu tidak memiliki kenop. "Bagaimana kita membukanya?"

"Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dengan menggunakan sihir khusus, Kyuubi-kun. Perhatikan."

Sakura meletakkan tangan kanannya di tengah-tengah pintu itu, lalu memejamkan matanya. Bibir tipis merah jambunya menggumamkan sesuatu, lalu telapak tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna oranye. Cahaya itu merambat dari telapak tangan Sakura menuju ke ukiran-ukiran itu seperti efek domino, sehingga seluruh ukiran di pintu itu ikut mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna oranye.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuubi bergumam, "Wah!"

"Jangan takut, Kyuu, tidak apa-apa." Kata Itachi.

"Siapa yang takut! Aku hanya kaget!" Kyuubi mendesis tidak terima. Terkadang Itachi menganggapnya penakut, dan itu melukai harga dirinya.

Perhatian kedua pemuda itu teralih ketika mendengar suara pintu berderit terbuka. Mata oranye Kyuubi membelalak ketika dia melihat isi ruangan itu. Ternyata, di ruangan itulah peralatan sihir Sakura disimpan.

Sakura melangkah memasuki ruangan itu, lalu tersenyum pada kedua pemuda yang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Masuklah, ini ruangan kerjaku."

"Ruangan kerja?" beo Kyuubi. Pemuda itu menatap sekeliling ruangan yang menurutnya terkesan aneh dan unik, sekaligus menyeramkan.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas. Hanya terdiri dari satu buah ruangan utama dan sebuah ruangan kecil di sudut ruangan dengan sebuah pintu sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu. Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat satu buah rak berisi buku-buku yang berjejer rapi namun terlihat usang. Lalu di sudut ruangan ada beberapa jenis tanaman yang menurutnya aneh dan tidak biasa, beberapa bahkan berpendar biru keunguan. Di sana juga terdapat beberapa buah tabung dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan ukuran yang berisi cairan berwarna-warni. Di antara jejeran tabung itu, terdapat satu buah tabung yang terlihat menonjol. Tabung besar berukuran setinggi pria dewasa itu berisi sesosok makhluk aneh dengan bentuk tidak biasa, terendam dalam cairan berwarna hijau muda.

Kyuubi mendesis jijik dalam hati ketika melihat makhluk tidak jelas itu.

Sakura mengajak Itachi dan Kyuubi untuk duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, "Duduklah, Itachi-kun, Kyuubi-kun. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian."

Kyuubi duduk dihadapan Sakura sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kalau hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kenapa harus ke ruangan ini segala?"

"Karena ruangan ini adalah ruangan rahasia yang kebal dengan segala macam sihir, jadi tak akan ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita," Jelas Sakura. Gadis penyihir itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi yang sedang duduk di sebelah Kyuubi, "Apa kau masih ingat dengan tempat ini, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi mengangguk sekali, "Masih," jawabnya singkat.

"Kau pernah ke sini?" Kyuubi bertanya pada Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Pernah, tetapi sudah lama sekali sampai aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya," jawab Itachi.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem untuk menarik perhatian kedua pemuda itu, "Sebaiknya kita langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan. Jadi, aku akan membicarakan tentang Krital Bulan. Nanti setelah Sasuke-kun kembali, sebaiknya kita segera mencarinya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Itachi-kun?"

"Aku setuju."

"Di mana Kristal Bulan itu, Sakura-san?" Kyuubi bertanya.

"Hmmm…" Sakura bergumam sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan telunjuk, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, "Menurut informasi, Kristal Bulan itu terletak di Desa Uzushiogakure. Dan aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk bisa mendapatkan Kristal Bulan itu, Kyuubi-kun."

"Aku?" Kyuubi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kenapa bukan Itachi atau Sasuke? Mereka lebih kuat dari pada aku."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu untuk memancing Kurama, monster musang berekor sembilan."

"Apa? Monster musang berekor sembilan?" Kyuubi menatap Itachi sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Sakura, "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Itachi menyela percakapan antara Kyuubi dan Sakura dengan nada keberatan yang kentara, "Bagaimana kalau monster itu melukai Kyuubi? Biar aku saja yang melakukannya."

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Kyuubi-kun. Percayalah padaku."

Itachi menatap mata hijau Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sejurus kemudian pemuda berambut panjang itu menghela napas, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuubi, aku tidak akan segan membunuh satu atau dua orang."

"Itachi! Jangan berlebihan!" Kyuubi memperingatkan. Sikap overprotektif Itachi kadang-kadang membuat Kyuubi sakit kepala, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk memancing monster itu, Sakura-san?"

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Kyuubi mengangguk mantap, "Yakin!" jawabnya.

"Tidak ada hal khusus. Desa itu adalah desa yang sudah lama terbengkalai karena bencana alam yang terjadi tiga puluh tahun yang lalu. Kini, hanya tersisa reruntuhan bangunannya saja. Nah, kau hanya perlu berjalan menuju ke satu-satunya bangunan yang masih utuh di sana. Monster itu akan muncul. Dia tidak pernah suka kalau ada yang berusaha mendekati bangunan itu, entah kenapa."

"Itu saja?" tanya Kyuubi, yang dijawab anggukan kepala Sakura, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kedengarannya mudah."

"Kau yakin? Di sana berbahaya, Kyuu," lagi-lagi Itachi berusaha membujuk sang kekasih, "Bagaimana kalau–"

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyela perkataan Itachi yang sudah dihafalnya dengan baik, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, aku tidak pergi sendiri seperti Sasuke mencari Shukaku, kan? Ada kau, Sasuke, dan Sakura-san juga."

Itachi menghela napasnya, lalu mengangguk dengan raut wajah masam. Kekasihnya ini memang tidak mudah dibujuk. Jika dia sudah bertekad, sulit untuk meruntuhkannya. Itachi hanya harus memastikan monster itu tidak menyakiti Kyuubi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menahan kain yang menutup mulut dan hidungnya ketika angin di gurun menerbangkan pasir. Dia sungguh benci ini, suhu tubuhnya tergolong tinggi karena dia seorang wolf, dan berada di daerah gurun sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Dia ingin melepaskan segala kain yang membungkus tubuhnya, tetapi Sakura melarangnya karena kulitnya akan terbakar jika ia terlalu lama terpapar cahaya matahari di gurun.

Pemuda itu menghela napas.

Ini semua demi Naruto, dan juga demi Klannya. Sasuke rela berpanas-panasan di gurun asalkan dia bisa merebut kembali kekasihnya dari tangan Pein. Pemuda itu sungguh merindukan Naruto. Seandainya saja dia sudah 'menandai' Naruto, sekarang mereka pasti bisa melakukan telepati. Sayangnya, keadaan yang membuat dia tidak bisa melakukan _itu_ dengan pasangannya.

"Pergi, kau! Tolong! Tolooooong!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia mendengar teriakan seseorang. Teriakan itu cukup jauh, tetapi bisa didengar dengan baik oleh Sasuke berkat pendengarannya yang tajam.

Sasuke berlari, menghampiri asal suara itu. Ternyata orang yang berteriak itu adalah seorang pria berambut panjang dengan kulit pucat. Pria itu berlari karena dikejar seekor monster kadal.

"Tolooooong!"

Pria itu tersandung, lalu terjatuh. Dia beringsut mundur ketakutan ketika monster kadal itu menyeringai, menunjukkan taringnya yang siap mengoyak tubuh pria malang itu. Tepat ketika kaki pria itu hampir digigit oleh monster kadal, tiba-tiba saja kadal besar itu terpelanting.

Ternyata Sasuke yang menendang monster kadal itu.

Sasuke menggeram mengancam. Mungkin monster kadal itu tahu kalau Sasuke bukanlah mangsa yang bisa ditaklukkan dengan mudah, akhirnya monster itu pun memilih untuk pergi. Dia akan mencari mangsa lain yang lebih mudah dilumpuhkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Sasuke bertanya. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika dilihatnya wajah pria itu tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Mata pria itu menyerupai mata ular.

Oh, Sasuke lupa dia sedang berada di wilayah Hutan Barat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" Pria itu berkata, suaranya sedikit serak dengan napas sedikit terengah, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, lalu membantu pria itu untuk berdiri.

"Namaku Orochimaru. Siapa namamu? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karena kau bersedia menolongku. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin obat ini tidak akan pernah sampai untuk para pasienku," Pria itu berkata setelah ia berdiri dengan tegak.

"Namaku Sasuke," Jawab Sasuke singkat, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ada misi penting yang harus segera ku selesaikan," Sasuke hendak beranjak, namun Orochimaru menahannya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke menoleh, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, "A-apa kau mau mengawalku untuk mengantarkan obat ini? Aku tidak tahu akan berhadapan dengan bahaya apa lagi. Obat ini benar-benar diperlukan oleh para pasienku. Desaku sedang diserang virus berbahaya."

Tentu saja Sasuke menolak, baginya, Naruto dan klannya lebih penting, "Tidak. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu."

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun! Kau werewolf, kan? Kau pasti kuat, dan aku akan membayar berapapun untuk jasamu. Pasien-pasienku sangat membutuhkan obat ini, termasuk anak laki-lakiku. Tolonglah kami, tolonglah warga desaku."

Sasuke terdiam. Membantu pak tua ini, berarti semakin lama dia bertemu Naruto. Pemuda itu hendak menolak, tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat Naruto. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Naruto adalah salah satu warga desa itu, sangat membutuhkan pertolongan namun tak ada yang mau membantu?

Sasuke menghela napas, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengawalmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Orochimaru mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun! Aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta!" Pria berambut panjang itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam sebagai wujud terima kasihnya.

"Tunjukkan jalannya."

Orochimaru memimpin jalan. Desa tempat tinggal Orochimaru bernama Kirigakure. Desa itu terletak sekitar empat jam berjalan kaki dari Sunagakure. Sama seperti Suna, desa itu tidak dihuni oleh manusia biasa, melainkan dihuni oleh makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah ular.

Di tengah perjalanan, Orochimaru menceritakan kalau obat itu dipesannya khusus dari Suna, karena desa mereka kekurangan obat. Kirigakure sedang dilanda virus mematikan yang menyerang ular. Puluhan warga tewas karena virus itu.

"Apa virus itu tidak akan menjangkitiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak akan, kau kan bukan ular." Jawab Orochimaru, "Lagi pula, werewolf memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang luar biasa, bukan? Jadi kau tidak perlu takut, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Ketika sedang asyik mengobrol–meskipun Orochimaru yang lebih banyak berbicara, Sasuke hanya menjawab sekedarnya–tiba-tiba terdengar suara raungan.

 **ROOOOAAAAAR!**

Di depan mereka, muncul seekor monster dengan enam ekor. Monster itu keluar dari dalam pasir gurun. Bentuk monster itu menyerupai gurita, dengan tentakelnya yang sebesar mercusuar. Gurita itu menyeringai, menatap Sasuke dan Orochimaru.

" **Makhluk kecil, berani sekali kalian melewati daerah kekuasaanku tanpa ijin?"**

Sasuke mendengus, "Daerah kekuasaan? Aku hanya melihat kumpulan pasir."

Orochimaru memukul lengan Sasuke, "Maafkan kami, Gyuuki-sama! Kami akan segera pergi dari sini!" Manusia setengah ular itu menarik lengan Sasuke, mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dari situ.

Sasuke menyentak tangannya yang didekap Orochimaru, "Kau ingin mengulur waktu untuk mengantar obat itu? Kalau iya, aku tidak akan segan berbalik arah untuk melanjutkan misiku."

"I-iya, tapi bagaimana bisa kita melewati monster besar begitu?" Orochimaru berbisik sepelan mungkin, agar tidak didengar oleh sang monster.

"Lewati saja, apa susahnya?" Sasuke berbalik menghadap monster besar itu, "Hei, monster. Biarkan aku lewat!"

" **Kurang ajar!"** Makhluk besar itu kembali meraung, **"Berani sekali kau padaku! Aku bunuh kau!"**

Sang monster kembali meraung, lalu menerjang Sasuke dengan salah satu tentakelnya. Sasuke melompat tinggi untuk menghindar, sementara Orochimaru berlari sambil melindungi obat-obat yang ada di tas besarnya agar tidak pecah.

Sasuke mendarat di pasir, lalu kembali bersiaga. Dia belum pernah berhadapan dengan monster sebesar ini. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah pernah melihat monster sebesar ini di pintu masuk Hutan Barat.

Gyuuki kembali meraung, **"Hebat juga kau bisa menghindar!"**

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia memejamkan matanya selama sedetik, kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya. Mata tajam itu mengawasi Gyuuki dengan awas. Dia menghindar ketika Gyuuki kembali melancarkan serangannya.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat, lalu melompat tinggi untuk mencapai mata sang monster. Pemuda itu menendang salah satu mata monster itu dengan kuat.

Gyuuki meraung. Sekuat apapun dia, matanya adalah salah satu kelemahan yang dia punya. Sasuke masih melayang di udara ketika mata merahnya bertatapan dengan salah satu mata Gyuuki yang terbuka.

Mata Gyuuki melebar. **"K-Kau!"**

Sasuke mendarat di tanah, dia memanjangkan kuku di tangan kanannya, lalu bersiap untuk menyerang sang monster. Ketika Sasuke hendak menyerang Gyuuki dengan kuku-kuku itu, tiba-tiba saja Gyuuki berteriak.

" **Tunggu! Kau seorang Uchiha?!"**

Sasuke menahan gerakannya, "Tidak usah berbasa-basi!" Mata tajam itu menyipit, memperhatikan Gyuuki dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" **Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau seorang Uchiha? Matamu …"**

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

" **Apa kau yang bernama Uchiha Itachi?"** Gyuuki kembali bertanya.

Sasuke mendengus, setengah berteriak ia berkata, "Bukan! Aku adiknya!" kata pemuda itu dengan nada yang terdengar kesal. Ternyata kakaknya populer juga.

Gyuuki tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke dalam diam. Kemudian, monster gurita itu memejamkan sebelah matanya yang masih terbuka. Entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja sosok Gyuuki mengeluarkan cahaya. Cahaya berwarna putih terang itu membungkus tubuh besar itu hingga tak terlihat, kemudian ukuran tubuh Gyuuki perlahan menyusut.

Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, sosok Gyuuki berubah menjadi sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi, besar dan kekar. Kulitnya berwarna cokelat gelap, dengan rambut berwarna putih.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya. Pemuda itu kembali bersiaga dengan posisi siap menyerang.

Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah dan tidak akan menyerang Sasuke, "Santai, anak muda! Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu."

Sasuke menatap mata pria itu sejenak. Setelah memastikan pria di depannya ini tak akan menyerang, Sasuke mengendurkan sikap defensifnya, tetapi matanya masih menyala merah.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku Killer B. Kau bisa memanggilku B," Kata pria itu, "Aku adalah Gyuuki–monster berekor enam tadi–sedangkan ini adalah wujudku dalam bentuk manusia."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, "Aku Sasuke. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar yang terdengar tidak ramah, membuat B mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau berbeda dengan kakakmu, ya. Ku dengar, Uchiha Itachi adalah orang yang ramah."

"Aku bukan kakakku."

B menghela napas, "Ya, terserahlah." Katanya, "Aku ingin menanyakan, apakah Akatsuki masih menguasai Hutan Timur?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Dia tidak suka mendengar nama Akatsuki disebut, "Ya," Jawabnya.

"Aih, kau ini ketus sekali!" Keluh B, "Ah, iya. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di Hutan Barat? Setahuku makhluk seperti kalian lebih suka hidup di Hutan Timur? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Akatsuki?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang, aku sedang dalam misi untuk mencari sesuatu. Kau sudah puas bertanya, kan? Biarkan aku lewat. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan dari pada meladeni sesi tanya jawabmu."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Orochimaru berlari kecil menghampirinya. Manusia setengah ular itu berlari sambil memeluk tas berisi obat miliknya. Pria itu berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, sambil menatap B dengan tatapan takut sekaligus penasaran.

"Anda kah itu, Gyuuki-sama?" Orochimaru bertanya.

"Ya, tapi kalau sedang menjadi manusia, namaku adalah Killer B. Kau siapa?"

"Saya Orochimaru, salam kenal!" jawab Orochimaru. Pria itu menatap B dengan tatapan memelas, "Hmm, apakah Anda keberatan jika saya lewat? Saya harus mengantarkan obat untuk penduduk desa."

"Memangnya asalmu dari mana?"

"Kirigakure."

Mata B melebar, "Kirigakure yang sedang dilanda wabah penyakit itu?" tanya B, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Orochimaru, "Boleh, silahkan saja kalau mau lewat. Tapi kenapa Sasuke ikut bersamamu?"

"Dia mengantarkan saya ke sana, karena di sini ada banyak monster menyeramkan dan berbahaya. Saya hanyalah manusia setengah ular biasa yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter," Jawab Orochimaru.

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke?" B bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan B dengan gumaman. Pemuda itu tampak tidak tertarik untuk terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu, Sasuke."

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan B, "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membalaskan dendamku pada Akatsuki!" jawab B. Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, "Akan ku cincang Pein dan anak buahnya!"

Sasuke terdiam, lalu menghela napas, "Terserahlah, tapi jangan menyusahkan aku," katanya.

Sepertinya perjalanan Sasuke kali ini akan memakan waktu lama. Pemuda itu tidak berkata sepatah katapun ketika ia melangkah lebih dulu, meninggalkan Orochimaru dan B yang sibuk mengobrol di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. Dia sedang duduk seorang diri di dalam kamar yang diberikan Pein untuknya.

Kamar yang diberikan Pein tidak buruk. Cukup nyaman dan hangat. Tetapi yang membuat Naruto tidak betah adalah suasananya yang sepi dan sunyi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa diajak berbicara di sini. Entah kemana perginya Karin dan Tobi yang biasa menemaninya. Deidara sedang ditugaskan ke perbatasan oleh Pein.

Mata biru pemuda itu menatap langit lewat jendela besar di sisi kamar, "Sasuke sedang apa, ya? Aku kangen wajah datarnya," katanya pelan, kemudian ia kembali mendesah.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika ingat sikap dingin dan wajah datar wolf yang mengaku sebagai pasangannya itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum ketika ingat bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke ketika Naruto kedinginan, atau ketika Naruto dalam bahaya. Sasuke itu seperti dispenser air, kadang sifatnya sedingin es, kadang-kadang sikapnya hangat, tetapi kalau sedang marah bisa sepanas air mendidih.

Pintu di kamar itu terbuka lebar tanpa aba-aba, membuat Naruto berjengit kaget. Tobi muncul dari balik pintu.

"Naruto! Kita harus segera pergi dari kamar ini, Akatsuki diserang!"

Meskipun wajah Tobi tidak terlihat karena tertutup topeng, tetapi Naruto tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang panik.

"Diserang oleh siapa?"

"Diserang oleh Klan Inuzuka! Ayo!"

Naruto memekik kaget ketika Tobi menarik tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, pemuda itu nyaris saja terjengkang di lantai. Pemuda itu tak sempat protes karena ketika mereka melewati koridor, suasana di luar sudah kacau dengan beberapa wolf pasukan Pein berlarian kesana kemari.

Naruto mengikuti dengan pasrah kemana Tobi membawanya. Mereka kembali melewati sebuah koridor panjang yang setahu Naruto menuju ke kamar pribadi Pein. Untuk apa dia dibawa kemari?

Di ujung koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan Pein yang baru keluar kamar, diikuti Konan.

"Tobi," Pein menatap mata hitam Tobi dengan tajam, "Bawa Naruto dan Konan masuk ke dalam kamarku, lalu jaga kamar ini agar tidak tersentuh siapa pun."

Konan tersentak ketika mendengar perintah Pein, "Tidak! Aku ikut melawan musuh!"

"Tidak, Konan. Apa kau lupa, terakhir kali kau ikut perang, kau terluka parah? Lebih baik kau disini saja. Dan kali ini aku tidak menerima bantahan."

Konan menatap Pein dengan khawatir, "Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, Klan Inuzuka bukanlah klan yang mudah ditaklukan."

Pein tidak menjawab, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi pasangannya, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tetaplah di sini, bersama Naruto dan Tobi. Aku akan segera kembali."

Konan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah," Gadis itu memejamkan matanya ketika Pein menunduk, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan sayang, "Hati-hati, oke? Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja," Kata Konan ketika ciuman itu terlepas.

"Ya," Jawab Pein. Pria berwajah dingin itu menoleh ke Naruto, "Kau tetap diam di sini, dan jangan berbuat ulah. Atau aku akan membunuhmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, ya, santai saja. Aku mengerti," Naruto menjawab dengan santai. Hampir setiap hari dia menerima ancaman dan tekanan dari Pein dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Pein melangkah pergi setelah menatap wajah Konan selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, Konan, Naruto dan Tobi masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu kamar itu dikunci dari dalam.

"Apakah Pein akan baik-baik saja, Tobi?"

"Tentu saja, Konan-sama. Pein-sama akan baik-baik saja." Tobi menjawab dengan ramah, "Apakah Konan-sama ingin minum sesuatu? Saya akan menyuruh Karin untuk membawakannya."

Konan mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin minum teh hangat."

Tobi mengirimkan telepati kepada Karin, lalu setelah lima belas menit menunggu, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar sambil berteriak, "Nenek Sihir Berkepala Merah datang!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Tobi segera membalas, "Si Anak Baik membuka pintu!"

Karin masuk ke dalam kamar sambil bersungut-sungut, "Jenius sekali kau membuat kode nama! Kode namaku Nenek Sihir Berkepala Merah, sedangkan kau Si Anak Baik? Hah, yang benar saja!"

Tobi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dengan gayanya yang kekanakan, "Julukan itu memang cocok untukmu, kau itu lebih galak dari pada ibuku!"

"Sialan kau!"

Naruto tertawa melihat Tobi dan Karin yang selalu bertengkar, tidak pernah akur. Sedangkan Konan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua orang yang selalu membuat Akatsuki yang suram menjadi lebih berwarna.

"Jadi, yang mana tehku, Karin?"

"Ah, maafkan saya, Konan-sama. Ini tehnya," Karin mengangsurkan nampan berisi secangkir teh untuk Konan, lalu satu cangkir lagi diberikannya pada Naruto, "Ini, untukmu."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ini untukku?"

"Memangnya untuk siapa lagi? Nenek moyangmu?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, terima kasih, Karin-sama yang baik hati." Canda Naruto.

Biarpun Karin itu selalu ketus dan judes padanya, tapi Karin selalu membawakannya makanan dan minuman, juga selalu menemaninya di kamar meskipun kadang-kadang ia menghilang entah kemana.

Mereka berempat mengobrol dan saling bertukar cerita sambil menunggu kedatangan Pein. Di balik sikapnya yang pendiam dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, ternyata Konan adalah sosok yang hangat dan juga perhatian, meskipun kadang dia lebih banyak diam memperhatikan.

Beberapa kali Konan bertanya tentang Tokyo pada Naruto. Konan sangat ingin pergi ke Tokyo, tetapi Pein selalu menolak dengan alasan dunia manusia tidak aman untuknya. Pein itu memang terlihat acuh dan dingin, tetapi dia bisa berubah menjadi pria yang overprotektif dan posesif jika sudah menyangkut pasangannya.

Dua jam berlalu, Konan mulai menguap. Sedangkan Naruto sudah jatuh tertidur di sofa lebih dulu, dan sekarang sedang tidur pulas seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi. Konan berpamitan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya sejenak, karena dia sangat mengantuk.

Setelah Konan tertidur pulas, Karin dan Tobi saling melempar pandang. Gadis berambut merah itu kemudian tersenyum misterius sambil menatap Naruto yang sedang bermimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. Ini adalah desaku. Kirigakure." Orochimaru berkata pada Sasuke yang berdiri diam di sebelahnya, "Apa kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan aneh, "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu menunjukkan jalannya kalau aku pernah ke sini," Ucapnya.

Manusia setengah ular itu tertawa pelan dengan suara seraknya yang khas, "Kau benar juga. Aku baru ingat kalau ini pertama kalinya kau berada di wilayah Hutan Barat," Kata Orochimaru.

"Apa rumahmu masih jauh?" B bertanya.

"Tidak, B-sama. Cukup dekat dari sini. Mari," Orochimaru membimbing kedua orang itu untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya. Desa itu terlihat sepi dan sunyi, karena tidak ada satu pun penduduk yang terlihat. Ditambah kabut yang menutupi desa, membuat suasana kian mencekam. Pemuda itu mengawasi sekelilingnya dengan awas, masalahnya desa ini tidak seperti desa manusia pada umumnya. Bisa saja monster aneh tiba-tiba muncul untuk menyerangnya.

"Nah, itu dia rumahku, sudah terlihat!" Orochimaru menunjuk sebuah bangunan bertingkat di depan sana, "Rumahku di lantai paling atas."

"Oh, jadi yang itu rumahmu?" B mengikuti arah telunjuk Orochimaru, "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana penduduk desa?"

"Mereka semua tidak bisa keluar rumah, antara sedang sakit, atau sedang sibuk mengurus keluarganya yang sakit. Sisanya berada di rumah sakit. Wabah ini adalah wabah terparah sepanjang sejarah," jelas Orochimaru.

"Oh, begitu. Kelihatannya lebih parah dari kabar yang pernah aku dengar," Sahut B.

Tanpa banyak kata, mereka bergegas menuju ke rumah Orochimaru. B sempat mengeluh karena harus menaiki anak tangga yang cukup banyak untuk bisa sampai ke lantai paling atas.

"Nah, ini dia rumahku." Orochimaru mengetuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali sampai seseorang membukakan pintu dari dalam. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut silver dengan kacamata bulat, kira-kira usianya sepuluh tahunan.

"Ayah?!" Bocah itu memekik, "Ayah sudah kembali? Cepat sekali," katanya.

"Ya, Ayah sudah kembali, Nak. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Orochimaru menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening sang anak, "Tubuhmu sudah tidak demam lagi."

"Aku sudah lebih baik, Ayah. Meskipun belum sembuh benar," Bocah itu melirik Sasuke dan B, "Mereka siapa?"

"Ah," Orochimaru mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua tamunya, "Ini adalah Sasuke-kun dan B-sama. Beri salam, Kabuto."

Bocah bernama Kabuto itu menunduk dengan sopan, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat. Begitu pula B dan Sasuke, mereka hanya menyebutkan nama tanpa menyebut dari mana mereka berasal.

Setelah itu, Orochimaru mengajak Kabuto, Sasuke dan B menuju ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Kabuto di ajak untuk menerima suntikan obat yang dibawa Orochimaru.

Keadaan di rumah sakit sungguh kacau. Banyak pasien yang tidur di koridor karena tidak kebagian kamar rawat. Kamar jenazah juga penuh karena banyak korban tewas akibat wabah penyakit yang menyerang ular itu.

Orochimaru langsung turun tangan. Pria itu menyuntikkan obat yang sudah dibaginya dengan rata ke tubuh para pasiennya. Sedangkan B dan Sasuke menunggu di ruang kerja Orochimaru.

Awalnya B hendak membantu, tetapi karena dilihatnya Sasuke malah duduk lalu memejamkan matanya, akhirnya B ikut duduk diam sambil menatap wajah lelah Sasuke.

Tiga jam kemudian, Orochimaru kembali dari tugasnya membagikan obat. Kabuto sedang istirahat di salah satu kamar rawat, tubuhnya masih lemah dan belum sembuh benar.

"Nah, tugasku di sini sudah selesai. Mari kita kembali ke rumah, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa itu?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Wah, jangan-jangan dia akan memberikan anaknya untukmu, Sasuke?" bisik B, yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, "Aku hanya bercanda, Uchiha. Kau itu kaku sekali."

Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan B yang menurutnya tidak penting. Dia berjalan terus menuju ke rumah Orochimaru.

Sesampainya di rumah, Orochimaru mempersilahkan Sasuke dan B untuk menunggu di ruang tamu, sementara ia masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Orochimaru kembali ke ruang tamu, lalu menyodorkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Bawalah ini, Sasuke-kun. Ini akan membantumu menjalankan misi pentingmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Hmm, sebuah pedang?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu pedang, mataku tidak buta. Maksudku, pedang apa itu?"

Orochimaru tersenyum, mata emasnya menatap pedang yang masih berada di dalam sarungnya itu, "Ini adalah Pedang Kusanagi. Kau dapat memotong apapun dengan pedang ini, pedang ini bahkan bisa memanjang dan menyerang dari jarak jauh, sesuai keinginanmu. Ayahku pernah berkata, konon pedang ini bisa memotong petir atau dialiri listrik untuk melawan musuh yang kuat. Ku rasa, pedang ini akan lebih bermanfaat jika kau yang membawanya dari pada aku."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan pedang ini, Orochimaru?" B bertanya.

"Pedang ini diwariskan dari ayah saya, B-sama. Tetapi saya rasa, saya tak membutuhkannya. Dari pada disimpan saja, akan lebih berguna jika Sasuke-kun yang membawanya. Lagi pula, ini untuk ucapan terima kasih karena Sasuke-kun sudah menolong saya dari terkaman monster kadal."

Sasuke menatap pedang itu. Benarkah pedang yang terlihat biasa saja ini memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu?

"Kau yakin akan memberikan pedang itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yakin. Ambillah," Orochimaru menyodorkan pedang itu, "Sasuke-kun?" Dia memanggil nama Sasuke ketika pemuda itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan pedang itu.

Tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat, menerima pedang pemberian Orochimaru, "Baiklah, aku terima pedang ini." Ketika Sasuke menggenggam pedang itu, ia bisa merasakan jika pedang ini bukanlah pedang biasa, "Terima kasih, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru tersentak, "Oh, ini bukan apa-apa! Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke-kun!" Pria itu sedikit gelagapan karena tidak menyangka orang dingin dan ketus macam Sasuke akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Well, Sasuke juga punya tata krama mengingat dia berasal dari Klan terhormat macam Uchiha.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam. Pemuda itu menimbang-nimbang pedang di tangannya. Sepertinya senjata barunya ini akan mempermudah misi yang harus diselesaikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan B berjalan bersebelahan di tengah gurun. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Sasuke enggan berbicara karena kesal dengan suhu gurun yang panas, sedangkan B sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sudah dua jam mereka berjalan melintasi gurun, tetapi sarang monster yang dicari Sasuke tak kunjung ditemukan.

"B," Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Shukaku?"

"Tidak. Aku pernah mendengar namanya, tapi belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Pemuda itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar gurun. Matanya menangkap sebuah gua yang terbuat dari batu. Gua itu terlihat mencolok karena terletak di tengah-tengah gurun.

"B, kau lihat gua itu?"

"Yang mana?"

Sasuke menunjuk dengan jarinya, "Sebelah sana, yang terbuat dari batu."

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku rasa gua itu lah yang aku cari. Sakura bilang, Shukaku tinggal di gua batu di tengah gurun."

Kening B mengernyit, "Siapa Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Temanku," jawab Sasuke.

B tersenyum jenaka, "Ah, masa cuma teman? Jangan-jangan dia pacarmu?"

"Kau ingin ikut aku memeriksa gua itu, atau diam di sini saja sambil mengobrol dengan pasir gurun?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada kesal yang kentara. Dia tidak suka orang yang banyak bicara ketika sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

B memutar bola matanya, "Kau tahu, kau itu sama sekali tidak asik." Gerutunya.

Sasuke tidak menggubris kata-kata B. Ia berjalan menuju ke gua itu, diikuti B di belakangnya. Gua itu terlihat lebih besar jika dilihat dari dekat. Ketika sampai di mulut gua, Sasuke berhenti sambil memperhatikan sekitar.

"Kau merasakan tanda-tanda keberadaan Shukaku?" tanya Sasuke pada B.

"Tidak," Jawab B, "Aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya jika ia sedang berada dalam wujud monsternya. Jika dia berada dalam wujud manusia, aku tidak bisa merasakan auranya."

Sasuke menghela napasnya, lalu bergumam, "Hn," pemuda itu tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini menemukan seekor monster.

Perhatian Sasuke teralih pada seseorang di kejauhan. Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan menuju ke gua itu.

Sasuke memberi kode pada B untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu besar di dalam gua. Kemudian, mereka mengintai sang pemuda dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Pemuda asing itu tampak mencolok karena ia menggendong sebuah gentong besar di punggungnya. Dia mengenakan kain untuk menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajahnya, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Pemuda asing itu berhenti di depan mulut gua, lalu melepas kain yang menutupi wajah dan juga kepalanya.

Sasuke bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna merah, wajah yang tampan, berkulit putih, bola mata berwarna hijau dengan lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya. Tatapan matanya tajam, dan Sasuke yakin pemuda itu bukanlah seseorang yang lemah.

Sasuke dan B saling pandang ketika sang pemuda berteriak, "Siapa yang masuk ke guaku? Keluar!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya, diikuti B. Tatapan pemuda asing berambut merah itu menajam. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke dan B dengan awas.

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian berada di guaku?"

"Ini guamu? Wah, maaf, sepertinya kami salah masuk gua." B menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, "Namaku B, dan ini Sasuke, kau siapa?"

"Sabaku Gaara," jawab sang pemuda. Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendengar nada bicara sang pemuda yang kelewat datar.

B mengangguk mengerti, "Oh. Maaf ya, Gaara, kami mengira gua ini adalah sarang Shukaku." Baru saja B hendak beranjak keluar dari gua, tiba-tiba saja dia terpental, lalu menabrak dinding gua.

"B!" Sasuke berteriak, lalu ketika ia menatap sang pemuda, mata hitamnya melebar. Pemuda berambut merah tadi berubah, menjadi sesosok monster gemuk berekor satu. Ukuran tubuhnya tidak terlalu besar, mungkin tingginya hampir sama dengan B.

"Shukaku!" B berteriak, entah bagaimana ceritanya dia sudah berdiri di sebelah Sasuke lagi, "Dia adalah Shukaku!"

"Sial," gumam Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, pemuda itu adalah Shukaku! "Shukaku! Kembalikan tongkat sihir milik Sakura!"

Shukaku tertawa, **"Hahahahahaha! Seekor wolf lemah berani mendatangiku!"** Monster gemuk itu menyeringai, **"Ambillah kalau kau bisa, wolf!"**

B hendak menyerang Shukaku, tetapi Sasuke menahannya, "Biar aku saja, B," katanya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan pistol pemberian Sakura, lalu menyerahkannya pada B, "Kau bisa menembak?"

"Tidak," jawab B, "Ini pertama kalinya aku memegang pistol."

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu merebut kembali pistol itu dari tangan B, "Kalau begitu biar aku saja," katanya, "Monster ini tidak terlalu besar, sepertinya mudah untuk mengalahkannya."

Sasuke melompat ke depan, lalu berhenti beberapa meter di depan Shukaku. Pemuda itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda, lalu menyerang dengan tinjunya. Sayangnya, tinju Sasuke tidak bisa mengenai monster itu karena Shukaku memasang barrier berupa pasir yang sangat keras.

Shukaku balas menyerang. Dia menghantam Sasuke dengan pasirnya yang dibentuk menjadi bola pasir. Sasuke terpental, lalu menabrak dinding gua.

Sasuke mengerang, punggungnya terasa kebas. Jika saja dia bukan wolf, Sasuke mungkin sudah mati.

"Sial," Pemuda itu mengumpat, lalu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Sasuke kembali menyerang Shukaku. Kali ini dia mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya. Tinju Sasuke menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, menciptakan retakan di barrier pasir milik Shukaku. Tetapi tinju Sasuke tidak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan barrier itu.

" **Wolf lemah, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku! Hahahaha!"**

"Cih, kita lihat saja nanti, buntalan lemak!" Sasuke kembali menerjang Shukaku, tetapi kali ini dia kembali terpental karena Shukaku kembali menghantam tubuh pemuda itu dengan empat bola pasir sekaligus, "Urgh!" erang Sasuke.

Sasuke terpental, lalu jatuh di dekat kaki B.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?!" B bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus mengalahkan monster itu dengan tanganku sendiri jika aku ingin mengalahkan Pein dan anak buahnya," Sasuke meludahkan darah yang berkumpul di mulutnya, lalu kembali berdiri tegak.

Sasuke menarik pedang yang diberikan Orochimaru, "Aku harus menghancurkan barrier itu dulu," gumam Sasuke. Ketika pedang itu tercabut dari sarungnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan pedang itu bukanlah pedang sembarangan. Sasuke menyeringai, "Kusanagi, mohon kerja samanya!"

" **Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan barrierku, wolf lemah!"**

"Heh, kita lihat saja!"

Sasuke kembali menyerang Shukaku, kali ini dengan menggunakan Kusanagi. Dan perkataan Orochimaru terbukti benar, pedang itu sanggup menghancurkan barrier Shukaku yang sangat keras. Setelah barrier itu hancur, Sasuke segera meninju wajah Shukaku.

Monster besar itu terpental, terlempar keluar gua.

Shukaku menggeram, **"Sialan kau, wolf terkutuk!"** dia mengumpat, lalu tiba-tiba cahaya terang menyinari tubuh Shukaku. Monster itu merubah tubuhnya menjadi besar, sebesar Gyuuki dan Saiken.

Monster itu meraung.

Sasuke berlari keluar gua, lalu memanfaatkan keadaan dengan menembak Shukaku. Tetapi tembakan pertama itu meleset, Shukaku menangkisnya.

"Cih, sial!" umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali bersiap, Kusanagi di tangan kiri sedangkan pistolnya berada di tangan kanan. Shukaku melayangkan tangan besarnya untuk menghantam Sasuke, tetapi pemuda itu bisa menahannya dengan Kusanagi.

Sasuke kembali menembak, tetapi lagi-lagi Shukaku menangkisnya dengan menghempaskan ekornya. Sasuke memutar otaknya. Amunisi yang diberikan Sakura tinggal satu, jadi dia harus menembak tepat sasaran.

"B!" Sasuke berteriak, memanggil B.

B segera menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam itu, "Sasuke!"

"B, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu! Kau alihkan perhatiannya, lalu aku akan menembaknya. Kau bisa melakukannya?" bisik Sasuke. Persetan dengan mengalahkan Shukaku seorang diri, dia perlu strategi jika ingin menang melawan monster ini. Dan bekerja sama adalah cara terbaik.

"Tentu, serahkan padaku."

B berlari, lalu merubah dirinya menjadi Gyuuki. Kedua monster itu pun bertarung. Gyuuki meninju Shukaku, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada barrier pasir yang menghalangi tinju Gyuuki.

Shukaku tertawa mengejek. Monster gemuk itu memang suka memandang rendah lawannya, **"Kau itu lemah, Gyuuki–"** Ucapan Shukaku terhenti. Dia menatap kakinya yang terkena tembakan Sasuke, **"Sialan kau, wolf–!"** ucapannya lagi-lagi terhenti karena pandangan monster itu tiba-tiba berkunang, dunia di sekitarnya seolah berputar. Lalu pandangannya berubah gelap.

Shukaku ambruk.

Ukuran monster itu perlahan mengecil, sangat kecil hingga ukurannya hanya sebesar kucing di dunia manusia. Sasuke mendekat, lalu mengambil makhluk yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Mau kau apakan monster itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, Sakura memintaku untuk membawa monster ini. Mungkin untuk dijadikan bahan eksperimen?" jawab Sasuke asal, "Sekarang kita harus mengambil tongkat sihir Sakura."

Kedua lelaki itu pun kembali ke dalam gua.

Tongkat sihir Sakura tersimpan di dalam gua, menancap pada sebuah batu berbentuk kubus setinggi pinggang Sasuke.

Tongkat itu ternyata tidak terlalu panjang, mungkin panjangnya hanya tiga puluh sentimeter. Gagangnya berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan batu kristal berwarna merah gelap di bagian atasnya. Batu kristal itu berbentuk oval, bagian bawahnya dilindungi oleh semacam sulur-sulur kecil yang terbuat dari besi yang menyambung dengan bagian gagang, mungkin untuk mencegah batu kristal itu terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Wah, tongkat yang cantik," puji B.

Sasuke mengusap luka di dahinya yang masih meneteskan darah, "Kita kembali," katanya. Pemuda itu meletakkan tongkat sihir itu di dalam sebuah tas kecil yang terbuat dari kain yang sempat diberikan Sakura sebelum ia berangkat mencari Shukaku.

Sambil menatap tongkat sihir yang kini sudah terbungkus rapi, Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati. Setelah ini ia akan menghajar Pein dan anak buahnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alur chapter ini gimana menurut kalian? Gue lagi belajar nih, untuk mengatasi kekurangan terbesar gue, yaitu "alur roller coaster" wkwkwkwk… Kalo masih terlalu cepat kasi tau ya. Nanti gue rem deh, hahahah.**

 **Oh ya, thanks buat yang udah koreksi typo di chapter sebelumnya. Di chapter sebelumnya, bagian paling akhir, gue salah sebut Kyuubi jadi Kurama. Mereka adalah dua tokoh yang berbeda di fic ini ya. Gue suka pake nama Kyuubi kalo dia pasangan ama Itachi, entah kenapa rasanya si Itachi jadi sok sweet gitu kalo manggil Kyuubi. Kalo Kurama kok kayaknya 'laki banget' hahaha ya emang dia cowo sih XD**

 **Maaf kalo masih ada typo. Udah gue baca sampe 3x sih, kalo masih ada typo nyempil mohon dimaafkan yak heheheh**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, readers kesayangan. Dan sampai jumpa di kolom review, buat para "yaoi haters" yang rajin banget komenin fic gue pake bahasa planet mars ;)**

 **Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BL! OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Kalo ga suka, JANGAN CAPER :V**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja keras untuk sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda manja itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Shikamaru membuka percakapan antara dia dan sang nenek. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku sambil menatap ruang untuk menyimpan senjata api.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, keluargaku adalah Hunter. Kami memerangi werewolf yang sering semena-mena terhadap bangsa manusia. Dulu, kakak dari nenekku diculik oleh werewolf dan tak pernah kembali sampai sekarang," jelas Nenek Chiyo, "Werewolf itu berasal dari klan yang berbeda-beda. Setiap klan dipimpin oleh seorang seorang Alpha. Tetapi akan ada satu klan yang menguasai klan-klan lain, kalau di dunia manusia mungkin seperti pusat pemerintahan."

"Oh, begitu. Lalu apakah sekarang Hunter masih ada?"

Nenek Chiyo menggeleng. "Tidak, ayahku adalah ketua Hunter terakhir," jawab Nenek Chiyo.

"Kenapa?"

"Semenjak Klan Uchiha menguasai daerah Hutan Timur, perilaku werewolf dari berbagai klan mulai bisa diatur. Klan Uchiha tidak suka keributan, mereka bahkan melindungi manusia yang diganggu oleh werewolf usil. Lalu ayahku memutuskan untuk tidak membentuk Hunter lagi, mengingat werewolf sudah bisa diatur. Tetapi itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Menurut kabar yang aku dengar, Klan Uchiha tewas dibantai oleh kumpulan werewolf pemberontak yang menamakan diri mereka Akatsuki, hanya menyisakan Uchiha Itachi–calon Alpha selanjutnya–lalu adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke dan seorang werewolf dari klan lain bernama Kyuubi. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka, dan Akatsuki mengincar mereka agar bisa menguasai Hutan Timur sepenuhnya. Dan sekarang, hanya tersisa aku dan seorang muridku yang aku latih diam-diam untuk menghadapi situasi buruk," jelas Nenek Chiyo.

Shikamaru terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan sang nenek. Meskipun penjelasan itu sedikit tidak masuk akal, tetapi Shikamaru berusaha percaya. Tidak mungkin sang nenek bohong, kan?

"Di mana muridmu itu, Nek? Lalu kenapa aku dibawa kemari?" tanya Shikamaru.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum. "Kau harus berlatih dengannya dulu, lalu pergi ke hutan bersamanya. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan cucuku masuk ke dalam hutan seorang diri."

"Berlatih? Aku kan bisa bela diri?"

"Ya, tapi kau harus berlatih memakai senjata. Kau tak akan bisa melawan werewolf hanya mengandalkan tinjumu, Nak. Mereka sangat kuat."

Shikamaru terdiam. Sebenarnya, ia ingin menolak. Tetapi ketika ia melihat tatapan mata sang nenek yang seolah tidak menerima bantahan, mau tak mau Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Nek. Aku akan berlatih bersamanya. Jadi, siapa muridmu ini?"

"Kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, Shikamaru."

Kening Shikamaru berkerut bingung. "Hah? Siapa?"

Ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru dan sang nenek. Pemuda itu bertambah bingung, karena ruangan ini adalah ruang bawah tanah di kediaman Nenek Chiyo, mengapa bisa ada yang mengetuk pintunya? Jangan-jangan pencuri? Ah, tapi mana ada pencuri mengetuk pintu?

"Masuklah, tidak di kunci!" Sang nenek berkata dengan nada yang sedikit dikeraskan agar seseorang dibalik pintu bisa mendengarnya. "Tenang, Shikamaru. Dia bukan pencuri. Ini memang sudah jam latihannya."

Pintu berderit terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan berdiri diambang pintu. Pemuda dengan rambut panjang dan senyum khas yang menyebalkan–menurut Shikamaru–membuat mata sipit Shikamaru terbuka lebar.

"Neji?!"

Senyum menyebalkan pemuda di ambang pintu itu bertambah lebar. "Apa kabar, Tukang Tidur?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Minato-sama?" Kakashi bertanya pada tuannya yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

Minato mengangguk, lalu tersenyum lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi. Hanya sedikit kelelahan," katanya. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Kakashi menghela napas tanpa suara. "Makanlah sesuatu, Minato-sama. Anda belum makan apa-apa sejak semalam. Anda harus meminum obat."

Minato terbatuk. Kakashi segera mengambilkan air lalu membantu tuannya itu untuk minum. Sudah satu minggu Minato sakit, tergolek lemah di atas ranjang. Pekerjaannya yang menyita tenaga dan pikirannya, ditambah Naruto yang tak kunjung ditemukan, menjadi pemicu tumbangnya boss besar Namikaze itu.

"Apakah sudah ada kabar tentang Naruto?"

Kakashi terdiam. Dia bingung hendak menjawab apa. Tetapi kemudian, ia menggeleng lemah. "Belum, Minato-sama. Orang-orang kita, dibantu kepolisian sedang mengupayakan pencarian Naruto-sama."

"Begitu," jawab Minato dengan nada sedih yang kentara. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Anda ingin makan sesuatu?" Kakashi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia tak ingin melihat wajah sedih Minato.

Minato sudah seperti keluarga baginya. Kakashi adalah seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Panti asuhan tempatnya ditampung terancam bangkrut karena tidak ada sumbangan dari donatur. Karena tak ingin menyusahkan, Kakashi terpaksa pergi dari panti asuhan itu. Ia yang saat itu masih berusia sepuluh tahun, hidup di jalanan, terlunta-lunta seorang diri.

Kakashi bertemu Minato untuk pertama kalinya ketika Naruto yang masih balita, luput dari perhatian lalu dengan polosnya menyeberang jalan dan nyaris ditabrak mobil. Terbiasa hidup bersama anak kecil di panti asuhan, membuat Kakashi tak bisa tinggal diam. Dia berlari, menarik tangan Naruto lalu melindunginya ketika mereka terguling di aspal. Minato berterima kasih pada Kakashi, bertanya di mana rumahnya dan siapa orang tuanya. Lalu, Kakashi kecil dengan polosnya menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

Kemudian, Minato memutuskan untuk menampung Kakashi, menyekolahkannya, memberinya kehidupan yang layak dan juga memberinya pekerjaan di rumahnya. Jika tidak ada Minato, mungkin Kakashi kecil akan jadi gelandangan.

"Aku tidak bisa makan sesuatu. Semua makanan terasa pahit, kalau aku ingat anakku di luar sana mungkin saja kelaparan, kedinginan, atau mungkin jatuh sakit," kata Minato.

"Tapi Anda harus sehat, Minato-sama. Kalau Anda sakit, bagaimana bisa kita menyelamatkan Naruto-sama? Lagi pula, kalau Naruto-sama tahu Anda sakit, pastinya dia akan sedih, bukan?"

"Entahlah, Kakashi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika Naruto tidak ditemukan. Aku sudah kehilangan Kushina untuk selamanya. Aku tak akan sanggup jika harus kehilangan anakku juga," Suara serak Minato terdengar parau, kemudian ia menghela napasnya yang terasa berat.

"Naruto-sama pasti akan ditemukan."

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah lebih dari satu bulan."

"Yakin, karena Shikamaru akan mencarinya, bersama Neji."

"Apa?" Minato menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Shikamaru dan … Neji si bocah berwajah dingin yang pernah membuat anakku menangis itu?"

"Ya, Minato-sama," Nyaris saja Kakashi tertawa mendengar sebutan dari Minato untuk Neji.

Menurutnya, Neji adalah anak yang pendiam, berwajah dingin dan sedikit menyebalkan karena sikapnya yang sok tahu dan sering menganggap rendah orang lain. Dulu, Neji pernah bermain bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru di hutan ketika ia pertama kali berkunjung ke Konoha. Yah, meskipun Naruto pulang dalam keadaan menangis karena Neji menempelkan serangga di rambutnya. Beranjak remaja, bocah itu jarang terlihat karena semenjak kematian sang ayah, ia pindah bersama sang ibu ke desa lain.

"Apakah mereka akan menemukan anakku?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Minato-sama. Meskipun menyebalkan, tetapi Neji adalah anak yang jenius, begitu pula Shikamaru. Mereka itu satu geng. Jadi Anda tenang saja. Nah, sekarang, sebaiknya Anda makan lalu minum obat. Agar ketika Naruto-sama pulang, Anda dalam keadaan sehat. Anda tak ingin membuatnya khawatir, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar," Minato bangkit, berusaha duduk dengan bantuan Kakashi. "Tolong bawakan aku makanan dan juga obatku, Kakashi."

Senyum Kakashi bertambah lebar. "Baik, Minato-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun ketika merasa tidurnya terganggu. Dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan bergerak-gerak seperti sedang tidur di atas sesuatu yang berjalan.

Mata bermanik biru itu setengah terbuka. "Mmhh?" Naruto menggumam. "Papa? Kita belum sampai?"

"Naruto? Kau mengigau?" Sebuah suara yang asing sekaligus familiar terdengar. Dan Naruto yakin, itu bukanlah suara ayahnya.

Mata biru itu terbuka lebar, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah bahu yang kokoh dan rambut hitam jabrik.

Refleks, ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Uwah!" Naruto memekik ketika ia hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Ternyata, Tobi sedang menggendongnya.

"Astaga!" Tobi mengeluh karena kaget. "Kau membuatku kaget! Hampir saja kau jatuh!"

"Kita ada di mana?" tanya Naruto. Kepala pirang itu berputar-putar, memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi jejeran pepohonan.

"Di hutan, kau tidak bisa melihat?" Karin menjawab dengan ketus.

"Hmph!" Naruto mendengus, Karin memang tidak bisa berbicara dengan halus padanya. "Dasar Nenek Sihir Berkepala Merah!" ejeknya.

Mata Karin melotot. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Nyaris saja Karin mencakar wajah Naruto jika saja Tobi tidak menyela.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan berkelahi. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja," kata Tobi.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, dia tak suka pada sikap Karin yang kadang menyebalkan. Ya biarpun kadang dia baik sih, tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi, kadar 'bersikap baik' Karin hanya 10%. Sisanya? Jangan ditanya.

"Dengar, Naruto," Karin berkata pada Naruto dengan nada mengancam. "Aku dan Tobi tidak akan segan meninggalkanmu di sini jika kau berani berulah. Kau tahu kan, hutan ini penuh dengan wolf?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Diam-diam dia merinding ketika ingat dirinya nyaris diterkam oleh segerombolan wolf. Jika tak ada Sasuke, mungkin sekarang Namikaze Naruto tinggal kenangan.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana? Bukankah kita ada di tempat Pein?" tanya Naruto, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Karin tersenyum mengerikan. "Kau akan ku jadikan tumbal untuk monster gurun!"

"T-tu-tumbal?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi kau akan mati, berakhir di dalam perut seekor monster jelek bertubuh gemuk!"

"Karin," Tobi memperingati Karin. Nada bicara pemuda itu sedikit berbeda, tidak kekanakan seperti biasanya. Tetapi Naruto terlalu takut pada ucapan Karin sehingga tidak menyadarinya.

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan Karin, Tobi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmmm," Pemuda itu menggumam. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menuruti ucapanku atau ucapan Karin, ya … kau akan dijadikan tumbal."

"Baiklah, aku akan menurut," ucap Naruto. "Tapi boleh tidak, aku jalan sendiri? Aku malu digendong begini."

Tobi menghela napas, lalu menurunkan Naruto dari punggungnya dengan hati-hati. Naruto bersyukur, Tobi tidak galak dan menyebalkan seperti Karin, meskipun kadang cara bicara dan tingkah lakunya membuat Naruto sakit kepala.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Tobi.

Naruto hendak menjawab tidak, tetapi perutnya berkata lain. Perutnya berbunyi nyaring hingga membuat Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dengan malu, ia mengangguk. "Aku lapar," katanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan beristirahat. Di depan sana ada sungai, kau bisa mandi disana. Kau suka buah?" tanya Tobi, yang dijawab anggukan kepala Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku akan mencarikan buah untukmu."

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Naruto. Dia menatap Tobi dengan tatapan memelas andalannya. "Aku ingin mencari makanan untukku sendiri, aku tidak ingin merepotkan," katanya.

Tobi terdiam, lalu ia tersenyum di balik masker oranyenya. "Tentu saja, tapi jangan berada terlalu jauh dariku, paham?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengikuti langkah kaki Tobi, sementara Karin berjalan di belakangnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Gadis itu terlihat fokus memperhatikan sekitar, seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu, Karin?" Tobi bertanya.

"Sejauh ini aman. Tidak ada yang mengikuti kita," jawabnya.

"Oh!" Naruto berseru tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana dengan Konan?"

"Duh, sudah jelas dia ada di kastil Pein. Untuk apa pula kau bertanya?" Jawab Karin, "Sebaiknya kau menutup mulutmu, Naruto. Jangan banyak bertanya dan ikuti Tobi," katanya.

Naruto menggerutu mendengar perkataan Karin. Nanti kalau dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, Naruto akan mengadukan gadis berkepala merah ini padanya. Sasuke pasti akan memberi Karin pelajaran! Lihat saja!

Naruto memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya, diam-diam ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk melarikan diri. Dia harus menemukan Sasuke, bagaimana pun caranya. Dia tidak ingin berada di antara orang-orang jahat ini. Dia juga tidak ingin menjadi tumbal.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit berjalan, Naruto mulai mendengar suara air.

"Sungainya sudah dekat?" dia bertanya pada Tobi yang tumben-tumbennya bersikap tenang.

"Iya. Ada air terjun juga. Kau bisa dengar suaranya?"

"Ya!" Naruto berseru girang.

"Cih, dasar orang kota," ejek Karin.

Naruto melotot marah. "Apa masalahmu, sih?! Lebih baik kau urusi saja urusanmu dari pada kau sibuk mengomentari apapun yang aku lakukan! Dasar gadis usil!" Sembur Naruto. Pemuda itu sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Karin.

Karin menggeram, tapi gadis itu terlihat menahan diri agar tidak menerkam Naruto detik itu juga. Jika saja dia tidak ingat sang boss yang sedang menunggunya, dia tak akan segan mencabik Naruto.

"Nah, itu dia sungainya!" Tobi berteriak, menunjuk aliran sungai yang terlihat bening di depan sana. "Kau mau mandi atau makan dulu, Naruto?"

"Hmm, mandi saja deh, badanku lengket," jawabnya. "Kau mau mandi juga, Karin?"

"Tidak, lah. Mana mungkin aku mandi bersama kalian! Aku bisa rugi!" Karin menjawab dengan ketus. Sepertinya gadis itu masih kesal pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, sepertinya dia tak akan pernah cocok dengan Karin. Ya sudahlah, Naruto tak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya tak berguna.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju ke sungai. Kemudian, Naruto dan Tobi segera melompat ke sungai setelah melepaskan baju atasan mereka. Oh ya, Naruto mendapatkan pakaian itu dari Pein. Pemimpin Akatsuki itu bilang matanya sakit melihat baju Naruto yang menurutnya terlihat kumal dan dekil. Well, Naruto hanya punya satu baju, itupun pemberian Sasuke. Padahal baju-baju Naruto di rumah, semuanya brand ternama dari luar negeri dan tidak ada satupun yang murah.

Naruto membersihkan tubuh dan rambutnya dengan teliti. Biarpun tidak ada sabun, tapi air sungai ini cukup untuk membersihkan dirinya. Apalagi air sungai ini terasa segar. Ada air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Sebut saja dia norak, tapi Naruto suka.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian dengan lengkap, Naruto mengikuti Tobi untuk mencari buah-buahan. Sementara Karin sedang duduk diam di bawah pohon sambil memejamkan matanya.

Naruto dan Tobi masuk ke dalam hutan, mulai mencari buah-buahan.

Naruto memperhatikan punggung Tobi yang terlihat tegap dan berotot. Ia tak mengenakan kausnya. Naruto heran, pemuda itu selalu memakai topeng dan tak pernah sekalipun membukanya. Bahkan ketika mandi pun, ia tetap memakai topengnya. Dia jadi penasaran, seperti apa wajah Tobi, ya?

"Naruto, kau mau apel?"

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak ketika Tobi berbalik, menatapnya dengan satu mata yang terlihat melalui lubang di topengnya. "Ya, aku mau," jawabnya.

Tobi naik ke atas pohon, lalu memetik beberapa buah apel yang terlihat merah dan manis. Pemuda bertopeng itu memerintahkan Naruto untuk menangkap apel-apel yang dilemparkannya dari atas pohon.

"Sudah cukup, Tobi!" Teriak Naruto, ketika ia menghitung jumlah apel yang menurutnya lebih dari cukup.

"Oke!" Sahut Tobi. Ia turun dari pohon. "Kau mau buah yang lain?"

"Tidak, ini saja sudah cukup.

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yakin. Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Sambil membawa apel-apel itu, mereka kembali ke tempat di mana Karin menunggu. Ternyata gadis itu tertidur, mungkin kelelahan. Naruto duduk di sebelah Karin, berlindung di bawah pohon dari teriknya cahaya matahari.

"Ne, Tobi, apakah membawaku kemari adalah sebuah perintah?" tanya Naruto pada Tobi yang duduk di atas sebuah batu besar.

"Ya," jawabnya. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memakan apelnya.

"Dari Pein?"

Tobi terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia mengendikkan bahu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa kau juga akan membunuhku?"

Lagi lagi, Tobi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Tergantung perintah," jawabnya.

Naruto menunduk, menatap apel yang sedang dimakannya. Dia harus segera kabur. Sebaik apa pun Tobi, dia adalah anak buah Pein yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja diperintahkan untuk membunuhnya.

Beberapa jam terlewat. Hari beranjak petang. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, kembali berjalan menembus hutan yang seakan tidak berujung. Biasanya, Naruto akan merasa bosan, tetapi tidak kali ini. Dia sudah berancang-ancang untuk kabur dari Tobi dan Karin.

"Tobi, aku ingin pipis," kata Naruto. Pemuda itu mencoba trik yang sama ketika ia mencoba mengelabui Sasuke dulu. Dia ingat perkataan Sasuke. Wolf lain tidak akan bisa mencium bau khas Naruto.

"Ya sudah, pipis saja di sana," Tobi menunjuk sebuah pohon.

"Tidak!" Tolak Naruto. "Aku malu!"

Terdengar helaan napas Tobi. "Ya sudah, sana. Tapi jangan terlalu jauh. Hutan sangat berbahaya jika sudah gelap. Mengerti?"

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti."

Naruto berlari dengan gaya seperti orang menahan kencing, lalu berlari ke balik pepohonan. Dia mengulangi trik yang sama. Setelah memastikan Tobi tidak bisa melihatnya, Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Pemuda itu berlari, menembus hutan dan mengabaikan ranting-ranting pohon yang menggores wajah dan tubuhnya. Darah menetes ketika pipinya tergores ranting dengan luka yang cukup dalam, tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, lalu ketika ia merasa Tobi tidak mengikutinya, Naruto berhenti. Dia bersandar pada sebatang pohon dengan napas terengah-engah. Tak ingin tertangkap seperti ketika ia mencoba kabur dari Sasuke, Naruto kembali berlari.

Naruto berlari dan terus berlari. Padahal ia tak tahu arah di hutan ini, namun ia tidak peduli.

Ketika kakinya mulai tidak kuat berlari, ia berhenti sejenak, lengan kirinya berpegangan pada sebatang pohon yang cukup besar. Pemuda itu duduk pada sebuah batu yang ada di bawah pohon itu.

Naruto duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal, ia mengusap dahinya yang banjir keringat.

"Halo? Ada orang di sana? Tolong aku!"

Naruto memekik karena terkejut. Dia melompat dari batu itu lalu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Keningnya mengerut ketika ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sekitarnya. Padahal dengan jelas ia mendengar suara perempuan.

Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba meremang. "Sepertinya aku berhalusinasi," gumamnya.

"Hei! Aku tahu ada orang di sana! Tolong aku, ku mohon!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Oke, Naruto merinding sekarang. Apakah selain werewolf, hutan ini juga berhantu?

"S-si-siapa di sana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, ternyata memang ada orang! Bantu aku, sebelah sini!"

"S-sebelah sini di mana?"

"Semak-semak di balik pohon!"

Pemuda yang sangat takut dengan hantu dan hal-hal gaib itu memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat ke pohon, lalu mengintip ke balik pohon itu. Mata bermanik birunya melebar.

"Hantuuu!" Naruto berteriak.

"Kyaaaa!" Perempuan itu pun ikut berteriak. Dia menatap Naruto yang terjengkang karena tersandung batu. "Aduh, kau membuatku kaget saja! Aku bukan hantu, aku ini fairy!"

Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat. "F-fa-fairy itu apa?"

"Peri, kau tahu peri, kan? Aku salah satunya," katanya. "Bisa bantu aku? Aku tersangkut di semak-semak ini, tidak bisa bergerak."

Biarpun takut, tetapi Naruto kasihan juga. "Baiklah, aku akan membebaskanmu," Naruto beringsut untuk mendekat, lalu melepaskan lilitan dedaunan semak yang menjerat tubuh si peri.

Peri kecil yang tingginya hanya satu jengkal itu pun bebas. Ia mengepakkan sayap transparannya, lalu terbang dengan riang.

"Terima kasih sudah membebaskan aku! Kau sungguh baik! Namaku Ino, kau siapa?" sang peri bertanya.

"Namaku Naruto," Jawab Naruto. Pemuda itu terpaku melihat sayap transparan peri itu yang terlihat berkilauan. Rambut peri itu berwarna pirang panjang, dengan mata bulat berwarna kebiruan. Telinganya meruncing, persis seperti peri di film anak-anak.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menolongku, Naruto! Dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan menjadi temanmu. Jadi, kau ini makhluk apa?"

Kening Naruto berkerut heran, pertanyaan macam apa itu? "Aku manusia, Ino. Kau tidak pernah melihat manusia sebelumnya?"

Ino terdiam, "Ah, jangan bercanda. Manusia tidak akan bisa melihat kami, para fairy. Dan aku tahu kau bukan manusia. Auramu sangat berbeda dengan manusia. Fairy bisa membedakan mana manusia, dan mana yang bukan."

"Apa maksudmu? Tapi aku manusia."

"Yang benar?" tanya Ino, yang dijawab anggukan kepala Naruto. "Ah, ya sudahlah, tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, aku akan menjadi temanmu dan juga melindungimu dari berbagai macam bahaya, seperti yang itu," Ino menunjuk ke balik punggung Naruto.

"Yang itu?" beo Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke balik punggungnya, lalu matanya membulat. "Tobi?!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau manusia ingin buang air, dia akan berlari sejauh ini, Naruto," Tobi berucap dengan nada yang terdengar dingin dan datar. Tidak ada suara khasnya yang terdengar kekanakan. Naruto tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Tobi karena terhalang topeng.

"A-aku … aku …" Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia yang masih duduk di atas tanah, berdiri, lalu mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, Tobi. Aku harus pergi, Sasuke dan keluargaku pasti sedang mencariku."

"Sasuke tidak mencarimu. Dia sedang sibuk dengan hal lain."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau bohong!"

"Hei, Wolf bau! Pergi kau, jangan ganggu temanku!" Ino berdiri di antara Naruto dan Tobi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ino, jangan, nanti kau terluka!" Naruto memperingatkan. Dia tak ingin peri kecil yang terlihat lucu ini terluka.

"Jangan ikut campur, fairy sialan–" Ucapan Tobi terputus. Ia menatap Naruto, Ino, lalu menatap Naruto lagi, "Tunggu … kau bisa melihat fairy ini, Naruto?"

"Ck," Naruto berdecak kesal. "Kau pikir aku buta?"

Tobi terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ada yang tidak beres. Seharusnya, manusia tidak bisa melihat fairy.

"Ayo kita pergi, Naruto," kata Ino.

"Ayo."

"Tidak semudah itu," kata Tobi.

Ino tidak sempat bereaksi ketika Tobi melesat, mencengkram leher Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kesadarannya. Sebelah tangan Tobi menangkap tubuh Ino yang hendak menyerangnya dengan sihirnya, tetapi ia kalah cepat. Peri itu juga ikut tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ck," Tobi berdecak. "Tidak ada cara lain."

' _Karin, kau susul aku. Aku pergi duluan bersama Naruto.'_ Tobi mengirim telepati pada Karin.

Setelah itu, ia membopong tubuh Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri seperti membopong karung, lalu menjejalkan Ino di saku bajunya tanpa belas kasihan.

Sebelah mata Tobi yang terlihat melalui lubang di topengnya berubah. Mata yang semula berwarna hitam itu berubah merah, dengan tiga koma mengelilingi pupilnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menggunakan cara ini, tapi apa boleh buat," gumam Tobi entah pada siapa.

Mata itu kemudian berubah lagi, pupil matanya membentuk pola aneh yang tak seharusnya dimiliki makhluk manapun. Kemudian Tobi, Naruto dan juga Ino … menghilang tanpa jejak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pein menatap Konan yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Pria itu menggenggam tangan pasangannya dengan erat namun tetap lembut, sehingga tidak menyakiti pasangan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Pein menyesal, seharusnya dia tidak meninggalkan Konan seorang diri bersama Karin dan Tobi.

Kedua orang itu bahkan membawa Naruto bersama mereka.

Pria itu menggeram, dia tak akan membiarkan rencana yang sudah disusunnya hancur berantakan. Ia tak yakin kemana kedua makhluk busuk itu membawa Naruto. Ia bahkan tak tahu mereka berpihak pada siapa.

Uchiha? Tidak mungkin.

Inuzuka? Hah, klan lemah yang nekat menantangnya itu kini tinggal nama. Beruntunglah anak dari Alpha klan Inuzuka sempat kabur menyelamatkan diri, sebelum Pein mengoyak lehernya. Tetapi itu bukan masalah besar, anak anjing itu tak bisa apa-apa tanpa kawanannya.

"Konan, bangunlah, buka matamu," gumam Pein. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap datar, tetapi jika kau melihat matanya, kau bisa melihat kesedihan di sana.

Dia mengutuk Karin yang sudah menaburkan bubuk yang terbuat dari tanaman khusus yang bisa melumpuhkan wolf paling kuat sekalipun. Tanaman itu sering disebut Deadly Sleep.

Tanaman itu sebenarnya adalah semak yang berbunga. Bunga dari semak itulah yang mengandung racun. Bentuk bunga itu mirip seperti bunga daisy, tetapi bagian tengahnya berwarna merah terang dengan kelopak bunga berwarna hitam legam.

Jika bunga itu terkena kulit, kulit wolf itu akan melepuh, jika wanginya terhirup akan menyebabkan sesak napas dan mata menjadi perih. Yang paling bahaya adalah jika tanaman itu tertelan, korban akan tertidur selama satu minggu penuh dan mengalami mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan. Ketika wolf itu tidur, memang tak terlihat gelisah tetapi ketika ia sadar, wolf itu akan mengalami kecemasan karena mimpi buruknya.

Pein segera tahu Konan menelan bubuk tanaman itu karena bibirnya membiru dan suhu tubuhnya dingin, padahal suhu tubuh wolf cenderung tinggi.

Tangan Pein mengelus wajah Konan yang terasa dingin.

Dia ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Konan. Saat itu Pein dan Nagato, berkelana berdua setelah klan mereka tewas dibantai oleh Uchiha Madara, seseorang dari klan Uchiha yang haus kekuasaan.

Pein menemukan Konan sedang duduk sendirian sambil menangis. Wajahnya penuh luka, tubuhnya mungil dan kurus. Saat itu Konan masih berusia tujuh belas tahun sedangkan Pein sudah berusia dua puluh satu.

Pein menggeram, dia mengenali pasangannya.

Ketika Pein mendekat, Konan menjerit, dia mundur ketakutan seolah Pein akan menyakitinya. Padahal tidak. Lebih baik Pein terjun dari jurang dari pada harus menyakiti pasangannya.

Setelah Konan tenang, dia bercerita bahwa orang tuanya baru saja dibunuh oleh Uchiha Madara.

Sama seperti Pein yang merupakan keturunan campuran antara wolf dan penyihir, Konan juga keturunan campuran. Dia adalah campuran wolf dan manusia. Dan sebagai keturunan campuran, dia memiliki kekuatan spesial.

Jika Pein bisa menggunakan sihir, kekuatan Konan ada di fisiknya. Gadis itu bisa meninju tembok sampai hancur, dia juga bisa menghajar beberapa wolf jantan yang berusaha mengganggunya.

Dan itulah alasan mengapa Pein membentuk Akatsuki, lalu membantai seluruh klan Uchiha. Dia benci Uchiha. Dan Uchiha harus musnah, beserta seluruh keturunannya.

Uchiha Madara sendiri sudah tewas di tangan Pein. Tugasnya yang tersisa adalah memburu Uchiha Itachi dan juga adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sudah berusaha mengejar kedua orang itu, tetapi tidak pernah berhasil. Jadi dia merubah rencana. Ia ingin mereka yang datang padanya.

Sekalipun dia harus menggunakan manusia tidak bersalah seperti Naruto, dia tidak peduli. Asalkan dendamnya terbalaskan.

Tapi kini rencananya terancam gagal, dan Pein tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia sudah memerintahkan Sasori, Deidara dan Kisame untuk mengejar Tobi dan Karin.

Pein menghela napasnya, lalu mengecup punggung tangan Konan. "Bangunlah, Sayang," Ucapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto cemberut. Usahanya untuk kabur dari Tobi, gagal total. Tobi berhasil menemukannya dan membawanya entah kemana. Dia tidak sadarkan diri semalaman.

"Tobi, ini di mana?" Naruto bertanya pada Tobi yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Hutan," jawab Tobi singkat.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi entah mengapa hutan ini terasa berbeda. Apa perasaanku saja, ya?"

Tobi menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Kalau kau banyak bicara, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu, hutan ini namanya Hutan Barat. Tadi kau sudah melihat monster besar yang menjaga hutan ini, kan?"

Naruto mencebik. Ya, dia takut ditinggalkan atau kabur dari Tobi sekarang. Tadi dia sempat melihat seekor monster besar menghadang jalannya. Ino bahkan meringkuk ketakutan di saku baju Tobi. Kalau saja tak ada Tobi yang melawan monster itu, mungkin Naruto sudah ditelan sang monster.

"Memangnya itu monster apa?"

"Monster pemangsa manusia," jawab Tobi asal. Padahal Saiken, monster yang menjaga gerbang Hutan Barat bukanlah pemangsa manusia. Dia hanya bertugas menakuti siapapun yang berniat memasuki Hutan Barat.

Ino keluar dari saku baju Tobi, lalu terbang mendekati Naruto. "Naruto, kau tidak takut berada di hutan ini?" tanya peri kecil itu.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Aura hutan ini sangat berbahaya! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak takut?"

Kening Naruto mengerut. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku memang merasa hutan ini berbeda," katanya. "Ah, iya. Ino, kalau aku boleh tahu, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa tersesat di hutan lalu terperangkap di semak-semak?"

Peri itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku dikejar oleh pemimpin dunia fairy."

"Dunia fairy?"

Ino mengangguk. "Dunia fairy itu ada di Hutan Barat, tapi letaknya cukup jauh dari sini. Aku kabur dari sana sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Aku menyusup ke Hutan Timur dan karena aku menggunakan sihir khusus, Saiken tak bisa melihatku ketika aku menyeberang."

"Oh, begitu," Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa pemimpin dunia fairy mengejarmu?"

"Pemimpin dunia fairy adalah ayahku. Dia berusaha menjodohkan aku dengan peri laki-laki bernama Sai. Aku tidak suka padanya. Dia selalu tersenyum palsu dan berkata-kata manis tetapi tidak berasal dari hatinya. Dia tampan, sih, tapi aku tidak suka sifatnya. Aku lebih suka laki-laki yang baik, dan tidak suka berpura-pura. Aku juga suka yang badannya terlihat kuat, bukan yang kurus seperti Sai."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa? Karena aku merasa laki-laki berbadan besar dan kuat itu menarik, lalu–"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memotong perkataan Ino. "Bukan, maksudku kenapa kau jadi curhat kepadaku?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa. Menggoda Ino adalah kegiatan yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Peri itu cukup sensitif jadi jika digoda sedikit saja, dia akan marah atau bahkan menangis.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda."

Percakapan antara Ino dan Naruto terhenti ketika Tobi yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Tobi, mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Tobi? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu baru sadar, ada seseorang berdiri beberapa meter di depan Tobi.

"Halo, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu?" orang yang berdiri di depan Tobi tadi bertanya dengan ramah. Wajahnya yang tampan, ramah tetapi menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan, tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan.

"K-kau–!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan B sampai di Desa Suna. Cuaca hari itu panas seperti biasanya. Daerah Suna memang jarang turun hujan.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak kemari," kata B.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi kata-kata B. Dia melepaskan berbagai kain yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia menghela napas lega, setidaknya ia tak perlu lagi memakai berbagai macam kain yang mengganggu.

Pemuda itu berjalan terus menyusuri Desa Suna. Ia melewati jalanan desa yang dipenuhi berbagai macam jenis makhluk aneh, melewati pasar, lalu sampailah ia di pemukiman tempat Sakura tinggal.

"Di mana rumah temanmu, Sasuke?"

"Di sana," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia menunjuk sebuah bangunan sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu.

Ketika Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai pintu rumah itu, seseorang membukanya dari dalam. Ternyata Sakura dan Kyuubi.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! Kau sudah kembali!" sapa Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah kembali ternyata," Kyuubi ikut menyapa. Matanya bertemu dengan mata B, "Maaf? Kau siapa?"

"Halo, aku Killer B, aku teman Sasuke. Salam kenal!" B memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hm, aku Kyuubi. Dan ini Sakura-san," balas Kyuubi. Perhatian pemuda itu terarah pada Sasuke lagi, "Kau berpapasan dengan Itachi, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Itachi pergi, tidak tahu kemana," Kyuubi menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan tangan Itachi di atasnya, "Dia hanya meninggalkan ini."

Sasuke membaca isi kertas itu,

 _Pergi sebentar, akan segera kembali. Jangan mencariku, Kyuubi. Berbahaya._

 _Uchiha Itachi._

"Kau tidak menghubunginya lewat telepati?"

Kyuubi menggeleng. "Kalau bisa, sudah aku lakukan dari tadi. Dia tidak merespon," jawab Kyuubi. Pemuda itu menggigit ujung ibu jarinya, dia khawatir pada pasangannya itu. Bagaimana kalau Itachi diserang monster berbahaya?"

"Umm, apa kalian membicarakan Uchiha Itachi?" tanya B.

"Iya, kenapa?" jawab Kyuubi.

B menggeleng, "Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya."

"Sasuke-kun, B-san, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai rencana selanjutnya," kata Sakura.

Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Lalu Sakura menjelaskan pada Sasuke dan B, setelah memastikan kalau B ini bukan mata-mata. Sakura menjelaskan tentang rencana mereka pergi ke Uzushiogakure untuk mengambil Kristal Bulan.

"Uzushiogakure? Dimana itu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Dari Suna, kita berjalan terus ke arah barat. Nanti kita akan bertemu dengan daerah perbukitan yang subur. Aku sering main ke sana karena pemandangan di sana indah dan sejuk. Lalu, untuk bisa mencapai desa itu, kita harus menyeberang laut," Jawab Sakura.

"Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Besok lusa. Ada yang harus aku siapkan dulu. Jadi besok kalian bisa istirahat dulu," kata Sakura, "Oh, di mana pesananku? Kau tidak lupa, kan?"

Sasuke meraih tas kain yang berisi tongkat sihir Sakura, sementara B menyerahkan Shukaku berukuran mini yang sedang tertidur pulas. Gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum senang.

"Ah, akhirnya, aku dapatkan juga tongkatku! Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun, B-san!" Sang gadis memeluk tongkat ajaib itu, lalu perhatiannya teralih pada Shukaku. Dia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berpamitan. "Baiklah, silahkan lakukan apapun yang kalian mau. Aku ada urusan bersama Shukaku di ruang kerjaku. Daaah!" Sakura melenggang pergi sambil menggendong Shukaku yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi tersentak. Dia mendapatkan telepati dari Itachi bahwa dia berada di dekat rumah Sakura, dan menyuruh Kyuubi untuk keluar.

Pemuda berambut oranye kecokelatan itu pun berlari keluar rumah setelah menjelaskan sekenanya. Sasuke dan B mengekor di belakangnya.

Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat kedatangan kakaknya. Bukan, bukan kedatangan sang kakak yang membuat Sasuke terkejut, tetapi kehadiran seseorang yang sangat Sasuke rindukan. Dia berjalan di sebelah Itachi.

"Naruto?" gumam Sasuke.

Sang pemuda berambut pirang melambai dikejauhan, lalu berteriak nyaring. "Sasukeeee!" teriaknya. Naruto terlihat bahagia ketika akhirnya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan di sekitarnya, Sasuke berlari menghampiri Naruto, lalu memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Senyum bahagia yang jarang dia tunjukkan pada dunia, terkembang di bibirnya. Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke pun merasa bahagia ketika akhirnya dia bisa memeluk pasangannya lagi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Naruto. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, maafkan kalau beberapa chapter sebelumnya romancenya kurang. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini gue baca seinen-romance manga sebagai referensi, jadi biar alurnya gak kecepetan. Dan kalian tahu lah ya, seinen itu romancenya nggak semanis shoujo. Tapi sekali lagi, mohon koreksinya ya, kalau alurnya masih kecepetan, tolong beritahu saya :')**

 **SasuNaru udah kumpul lagi tuh. Enaknya bikin adegan mereka lagi ngapain ya? *berpikir keras***

 **Oh ya, terima kasih buat yg udah koreksi beberapa kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya. Gue salah sebut jumlah ekornya Gyuuki. Sebenernya bukan salah sebut sih, tapi gue lupa edit. Awalnya gue mau bikin Saiken yg ikut perjalanan Naruto cs, Gyuuki yang jaga gerbang. Tapi kemudian gue berubah pikiran, eh gue malah lupa ganti jumlah ekornya, wkwkwkwk… maaf ya XD**

 **Oke, sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya. Jangan lupa koreksinya, ya! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**

 **Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BL! OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Kalo ga suka, JANGAN CAPER :V**

 **.**

 **Note : Bayangkan di sini Obito tanpa topeng, dan wajahnya mulus. Semulus pahanya Sasuke, wkwkwk**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja keras untuk sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda manja itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru terduduk di lantai dengan napas terengah. Ia baru saja berlatih pedang bersama Neji. Ternyata, latihannya bersama Neji lumayan berat juga. Mata kuaci Shikamaru melirik sang sahabat yang berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya, sambil menenteng pedang di pundaknya.

"Heh, hanya itu kemampuanmu? Payah," cibir Neji.

"Aku kan masih pemula, bodoh!" sahut Shikamaru tidak terima.

"Ah, itu bukan alasan," Neji meletakkan pedang disarungnya, lalu ia berjalan menuju ke meja di sudut ruangan. Diambilnya dua botol air, satu untuknya, satunya lagi diserahkan pada Shikamaru yang tampak kepayahan. "Ini, minumlah dulu."

" _Thanks_ ," Shikamaru meneguk air di dalam botol itu hingga tersisa setengah. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak terlihat lelah, Neji?"

Neji tidak segera menjawab. Ia masih meneguk air minumnya. "Hmmm, latihanku dulu jauh lebih keras dari ini," jawabnya. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu lari keliling halaman sebanyak 10 kali, _sit up_ 20 kali, _push up_ 20 kali, lalu melatihmu bermain pedang dan latihan menggunakan senapan."

"Kau sebut latihanku tidak berat?!" Shikamaru protes. Ia memang sudah terbiasa angkat beban berat di peternakan, tapi ia tak suka berolahraga. Lebih baik ia tiduran di padang rumput sambil menatap langit biru yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Bandingkan denganku," Neji duduk bersila di depan Shikamaru. "Aku mulai latihan jam empat pagi, lalu berlari mengelilingi hutan sampai jam enam pagi. Setelah itu aku harus membantu menyiapkan arena latihan, latihan pedang selama dua jam, latihan menembak dua jam, kadang-kadang aku latihan di bawah air terjun pagi-pagi buta sampai badanku mati rasa. Latihanmu ini, tidak ada apa-apanya!"

Shikamaru melongo. Sekeras itukah latihan Neji? Hm, pantas saja pemuda berambut panjang itu tak terlihat kelelahan.

"Siapa yang melatihmu? Kejam sekali."

"Nenekmu!"

Shikamaru bungkam. Ia tak pernah tahu kalau sang nenek ternyata sesemangat itu untuk melatih muridnya. Terlalu _hardcore_ untuk ukuran wanita tua.

"Tapi, Shika."

"Ya?"

"Aku akui, kau murid yang pintar, kau cepat sekali mengerti apa yang aku ajarkan."

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?" katanya, dengan nada bangga yang kentara. _Well_ , Shikamaru memang jenius. "Apakah itu artinya aku sudah bisa pergi untuk menyelamatkan Naruto?"

Neji menggeleng. "Sayangnya, belum. Kau masih harus memantapkan permainan pedangmu, dan bidikan senapanmu masih payah. Kau harus banyak belajar, anak muda!"

"Baiklah, kakek tua."

"Hei!"

Percakapan itu terhenti ketika Nenek Chiyo masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Raut wajah nenek tua itu tak terbaca. Ia menatap Neji dan Shikamaru bergantian, dengan tatapan datar.

"Apakah latihannya sudah selesai, Neji?" tanya Nenek Chiyo pada Neji.

Neji berdiri, lalu menghampiri Nenek Chiyo. "Belum. Shikamaru masih harus memantapkan permainan pedangnya dan juga bidikan senjatanya masih payah. Tapi aku yakin dia akan segera menguasainya, ia cukup pintar."

Nenek Chiyo beralih menatap Shikamaru yang tak beranjak dari posisinya. "Tidak apa. Latihannya bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Kalian berdua, sekarang ikutlah denganku. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada kalian."

Neji menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan bertanya. Pemuda berambut nanas itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti sang nenek yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu meninggalkan ruang latihan rahasia itu.

Ternyata, Nenek Chiyo membawa mereka masuk ke dalam hutan.

Shikamaru menyenggol lengan Neji. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku bukan keturunan cenayang," jawab Neji. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu kemana sang nenek akan membawa mereka.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah selatan hutan, menuju ke kaki gunung. Baik Neji dan Shikamaru jarang pergi ke hutan bagian selatan, karena memang daerah itu merupakan daerah suci dan tak sembarang orang boleh masuk ke sana.

"Nek, apakah masih jauh?" Shikamaru bertanya. Napasnya sedikit terengah.

"Tidak, Shika. Sebentar lagi sampai," jawab sang nenek.

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Jawaban yang sama ia dengar satu jam yang lalu. Ia melirik Neji, lalu menyenggol lengannya. "Hei, Neji."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau nenek kita se- _macho_ ini,"

"Huh?" Neji mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Nenek sama sekali tidak tampak lelah." Kata Shikamaru sambil memperhatikan punggung sang nenek. Nenek Chiyo berjalan paling depan, sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru berjalan bersebelahan.

Neji mendengus. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang nenekmu sendiri!"

Percakapan dua pemuda itu terhenti ketika sang nenek berhenti berjalan. Ia berdiri di depan sebuah tebing yang cukup tinggi. Shikamaru yang penasaran, memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang nenek yang tampak diam tak bergerak.

"Nek, kau baik–?" Kalimat Shikamaru terputus ketika dilihatnya sang nenek sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kedua matanya terpejam. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar asing di telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hendak bertanya lagi, tetapi urung ketika satu garis berwarna hitam muncul di dinding tebing itu.

"Whoa!" Pemuda itu memekik kaget ketika garis hitam itu terbuka, membentuk semacam pintu untuk menuju ke dimensi lain. "Apa ini?!"

Nenek Chiyo membuka kedua matanya. "Masuklah, Shikamaru," katanya. Ia menatap Shikamaru, dan menyadari pemuda itu terlihat bingung. "Tidak apa-apa, tempat ini aman."

"Ini… apa, Nek?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan di dalam. Sekarang, masuklah," Nenek Chiyo beralih menatap Neji yang berdiri di belakang mereka. "Kau juga, Neji."

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia menatap benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang mirip pintu itu dengan tatapan ragu. Berbeda dengan Neji, pemuda itu melangkah dengan mantap menuju ke pintu hitam itu. Nenek bilang ini aman, dan dia tidak akan pernah meragukan orang yang melatihnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Nenek menyuruh kita untuk masuk," kata Neji, ketika ia sadar Shikamaru tidak bergerak. "Ah, atau kau ingin ku gendong? Kau takut, huh?"

"Diam kau!" Hardik Shikamaru. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Neji yang sudah masuk ke dalam pintu misterius itu, diikuti Nenek Chiyo. Ketika Nenek Chiyo sudah masuk ke dalam, pintu berwarna hitam itu menghilang secara ajaib.

Pandangan Shikamaru gelap selama satu detik, lalu detik berikutnya, ia bisa melihat jika pintu itu ternyata merupakan pintu masuk menuju ke sebuah gua.

Gua itu tidak terlalu luas, temboknya berwarna cokelat tanah. Beberapa obor tergantung di dinding, sehingga Shikamaru bisa melihat isi gua ini dengan jelas. Di depan sana, ada sebuah kolam yang di atasnya terdapat jembatan kecil yang terbuat dari batu.

Nenek Chiyo memberi kode pada kedua pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menyeberangi kolam yang airnya sangat jernih itu.

Setelah melewati jembatan batu, mereka sampai di sebuah tempat berbentuk persegi, dan di tengah-tengahnya ada semacam guci yang juga terbuat dari batu. Shikamaru menebak tempat ini adalah altar untuk ritual tertentu. Bentuknya seperti yang ada di film-film barat.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," Nenek Chiyo buka suara.

"Tempat apa ini, Nek?" Neji bertanya. Ia baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini.

"Ini adalah tempat rahasia dan suci bagi para leluhurku," jawab Nenek Chiyo. "Ada yang harus kita lakukan di sini."

"Apa itu?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya. Pemuda itu baru saja melongok ke dalam guci batu yang ternyata berisi air. Di sebelah kiri dan kanan guci itu, terdapat dua buah batu berbentuk kubus, entah fungsinya untuk apa.

"Aku akan mengadakan ritual untuk kalian."

Kening Neji berkerut bingung. "Ritual? Untuk apa?"

"Agar kalian bisa melawan werewolf-werewolf pembuat onar itu," katanya. Nenek Chiyo menghampiri guci batu. "Guci ini berisi air suci. Kalian akan duduk di atas dua batu kubus ini, lalu aku menyiram kalian dengan air suci dalam guci ini."

Lagi-lagi, Shikamaru dan Neji bertatapan. Kedua pemuda itu terlihat bingung, tetapi menurut juga. Mereka duduk dengan tegang di atas batu berbentuk kubus itu.

"Tenang saja, kalian akan baik-baik saja. Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, kalian bisa saja tewas di tangan para werewolf busuk itu," Katanya. "Oh iya, tutup mata kalian selama ritual ini berlangsung. Awalnya akan terasa sakit, tapi tahanlah. Tidak akan lama."

Shikamaru menutup matanya, begitu juga Neji.

Nenek Chiyo meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas guci itu, lalu menutup mata. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu. Secara ajaib, bagian dalam guci itu bersinar. Rupanya air dalam guci itu bercahaya keemasan.

Kemudian Nenek Chiyo membuka matanya, lalu ia meraih cawan besar yang ada di dalam guci. Ia menyiramkan air yang berpendar keemasan itu di atas kepala Shikamaru, lalu Neji.

Shikamaru menegang. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu seperti merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik tegangan rendah, sedikit menyakitkan, tetapi hanya sebentar. Setelahnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merambat dari atas kepalanya, sampai ke ujung kakinya. Rasanya seperti sedang berada di dalam selimut saat cuaca sedang dingin. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Neji.

"Buka mata kalian," perintah Nenek Chiyo.

Shikamaru dan Neji membuka mata. Kedua pemuda itu bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Neji, kau merasakannya juga?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya," jawab Neji. "Yang tadi itu apa, Nek?" Neji bertanya pada Nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum. "Itu adalah ritual untuk menambah kekuatan kalian. Sekarang, kekuatan kalian setara dengan satu werewolf," Kedua pemuda itu tercengang mendengar penjelasan Nenek Chiyo. "Kalian tentunya tidak berpikir manusia biasa seperti kita bisa melawan werewolf, kan? Makanya, para leluhurku melakukan ritual ini sebelum pergi berperang melawan werewolf."

"Tapi, Nek, apa yang kau lakukan ini tidak masuk akal. Tadi aku sempat mendengar, kau mengucapkan kata-kata asing yang sama sekali tidak aku pahami," Kata Shikamaru. "Kau terdengar seperti penyihir."

Nenek Chiyo tertawa kecil. "Aku bukan penyihir, tapi aku menguasai sihir tertentu."

"Apa?!"

"Aku mahir dengan teknik penyegelan. Tugasku dulu adalah melakukan ritual ini, dan juga untuk menyegel werewolf yang sudah berhasil dikalahkan," Nenek Chiyo menjelaskan dengan tenang, senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Nah, sekarang, ada yang ingin nenek berikan pada kalian."

Nenek Chiyo merogoh kantung tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah gelang kecil berwarna perak. Yang satu ia berikan pada Shikamaru, dan satunya ia berikan pada Neji.

"Gelang?" gumam Neji.

"Itu bukan gelang biasa. Fungsi dari gelang itu adalah agar kalian dapat mengontrol kekuatan yang didapat dari ritual ini. Pakailah, dan jangan dilepas."

Shikamaru mengamati gelang perak polos itu. Tidak ada hiasan apapun, benar-benar polos. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk memakainya. Sejujurnya, ia agak bingung dan sedikit terkejut, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh nalarnya.

"Oh iya, satu lagi."

"Apa itu, Nek?"

Nenek Chiyo kembali merogoh kantung tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan satu buah gelang lagi, tetapi berwarna emas. "Kalau kalian sudah bertemu dengan Naruto, lalu terjadi sesuatu yang aneh padanya, kalian harus memakaikan gelang ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, gelang ini harus terpasang di tangan Naruto."

Shikamaru menerima gelang itu dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Memang apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto?"

Nenek Chiyo menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi firasatku mengatakan, suatu saat nanti Naruto akan membutuhkan gelang ini."

' _Membutuhkan gelang ini? Untuk apa? Naruto bahkan tidak ikut ritual. Aneh sekali.'_ Batin Shikamaru.

Oke, kepala Shikamaru mulai pusing sekarang. Apakah keluarganya memang tidak normal dan terhubung dengan hal-hal di luar logika manusia?

"Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan? Kalau tidak, mari kita kembali ke rumah. Kalian harus latihan lagi. Dan aku jamin, besok kalian sudah bisa pergi ke hutan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto."

Shikamaru sumringah. "Baik, Nek!" Ia menjawab ucapan sang nenek dengan semangat.

Neji mendengus. Ia sudah dengar garis besarnya dari Nenek Chiyo, bahwa sahabatnya sejak kecil ini memang menaruh perhatian lebih pada Naruto. "Dasar bocah!" gumamnya. Untung saja Shikamaru tak mendengar karena dia sedang sibuk memperhatikan gelang pemberian Nenek Chiyo.

Neji sudah bertekad, ia akan membantu Shikamaru menemukan Naruto, bagaimana pun caranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, di dalam ruang tamu rumah Sakura yang sederhana, ada Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kyuubi dan Tobi alias Obito. Sakura sendiri tidak terlihat karena sedang sibuk di ruangan kerjanya, sedangkan B sedang keluar entah kemana.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya Naruto bisa sampai ke tempat ini, Itachi?" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ah, aku belum cerita, ya?" Itachi menimpali pertanyaan sang adik dengan santai. Dia duduk santai sambil melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyuubi. "Setelah Pein menghancurkan kastil kita, aku meminta Obito untuk menyamar sebagai Tobi, lalu menyusup ke Akatsuki untuk melaporkan padaku pergerakan mereka dengan dibantu Karin. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Obito jarang berada di kastil. Pein tak mungkin tahu jika dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Lalu ketika Naruto diculik, aku memberinya tugas tambahan untuk mengawasi juga menjaga Naruto. Dan ketika Pein lengah, Obito kuperintahkan untuk membawa Naruto keluar dari tempat itu. Makanya aku tidak panik ketika Naruto diculik."

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku juga?" Kyuubi bertanya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kejutan," Jawabnya, yang membuat Kyuubi memutar bola matanya.

"Yang benar saja! Aku hampir mati kehabisan darah gara-gara melawan gerombolan wolf busuk itu, tahu!" Kyuubi mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Pasangannya ini memang misterius dan sulit ditebak.

"Jadi Tobi–eh, maksudku Obito- _san_ adalah sepupu kalian?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke itu menatap wajah tampan Obito yang kini tanpa topeng. Dia tidak menyangka, dibalik topeng aneh itu tersimpan wajah yang tampan.

Obito mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Benar, Naruto. Aku adalah sepupu psanganmu yang menyebalkan itu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan?" Sasuke protes.

"Kau, siapa lagi?" timpal Obito.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Jangan bicara padanya, Naruto. Nanti kau tertular sifat anehnya," kata Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Lalu, Karin itu siapa? Sepupu kalian juga?"

"Bukan, Karin adalah mata-mata. Dia biasa bekerja untuk Sasuke, tetapi kadang dia menerima perintah dari Itachi juga," Obito menjelaskan. "Maaf, ya, kalau selama ini sikap Karin membuatmu kesal. Dia memang begitu, mulutnya tajam. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Obito- _san_. Karin memang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu menemaniku selama menjadi tawanan Akatsuki," timpal Naruto. "Aku juga berterima kasih padamu, Obito- _san_. Kau selalu menghiburku di sana."

"Ah, panggil Obito saja, tidak usah pakai _san_ segala!"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu, Obito."

"Wah, ternyata kau tampan juga, Pemuda Bertopeng!" Ino berkomentar. Peri kecil itu duduk nyaman di bahu Obito.

"Tentu saja, aku memang tampan," kata Obito. "Kau sudah tidak takut padaku lagi, huh?" Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, pasalnya peri kecil yang manis itu sudah tidak takut lagi padanya semenjak ia membuka topengnya. Bandingkan dengan saat-saat awal mereka bertemu, Ino terlihat ketakutan, apalagi setelah melihat ia bertarung dengan Saiken.

"Cih, sok keren," cibir Sasuke. Ia tidak suka melihat Naruto akrab dengan sepupunya yang suka seenaknya itu. Kemudian, perhatian pemuda raven itu teralih pada Itachi, ia teringat sesuatu. "Itachi, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal rencanamu itu padaku? Hampir saja aku menghancurkan hutan!"

Itachi tak bisa menahan seringainya. "Kau tahu, melihatmu panik seperti itu kadang-kadang menyenangkan."

"Kau!" Sasuke nyaris menerjang Itachi ketika Sakura datang dari ruang kerjanya.

"Jangan buat keributan di sini, Sasuke- _kun_ , Itachi- _kun_. Aku tidak mau rumahku roboh," Kata gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Sang gadis duduk sambil memangku Shukaku mini.

"Itu… apa?" Naruto menunjuk Shukaku yang tampak nyaman dipangkuan Sakura.

"Aku punya nama, bocah. Namaku Shukaku." Shukaku menjawab, membuat Naruto memekik kaget. Pemuda itu tidak pernah tahu ada hewan yang bisa berbicara, meskipun bentuk hewan dipangkuan Sakura itu memang agak janggal.

"Sudahlah," Sakura menyela. "Ah, iya, kita akan berangkat mencari Kristal Bulan besok lusa, agar kalian semua punya waktu untuk beristirahat. Misi ini memang penting, tapi kalau kalian tidak menjaga kesehatan, bisa-bisa misi ini gagal total."

"Apa itu Kristal Bulan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kristal Bulan itu akan digunakan untuk melawan Pein," Jawab Sasuke, yang dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto.

Ino terbang menuju ke depan wajah Naruto. "Aku pernah dengar soal Kristal Bulan, Naruto! Kristal itu dijaga oleh seekor monster besar yang sangat mengerikan! Ayahku pernah menceritakannya padaku!"

"Benarkah, Ino? Seberapa mengerikan?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu terlibat percakapan seru dengan teman perinya yang imut itu, sedangkan Sasuke menatap mereka berdua dengan kening berkerut. Pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlintas di benaknya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto melihat peri ini?

Sementara itu, Sakura menatap Kyuubi yang tampak sedang melamun. "Kyuubi- _kun_?" panggilnya.

"Ya?" Panggilan dari Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Kyuubi.

"Kau yakin bisa mengerjakan misi ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan orang lemah," jawab Kyuubi mantap. Itachi tidak menyela. Mereka sudah sepakat bahwa Kyuubi lah yang akan menyelesaikan misi pencarian Kristal Bulan ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Sakura menepuk tangannya dua kali, meminta agar mereka semua memperhatikannya. "Kita berangkat besok lusa, pagi-pagi sekali. Persiapkan diri kalian!" ujar Sakura.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menjawab serempak. "Baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Sebenarnya, dia bangun pagi karena tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Alasannya sepele, karena Sasuke tidur di sebelahnya.

Mereka tidak tidur berdua saja sih, mereka berbagi kamar dengan Kyuubi dan Itachi juga karena rumah ini tidak memiliki banyak kamar. Sakura tidur di kamarnya bersama Ino, sedangkan B tidur bersama Shukaku mini.

Pemuda itu mengamati wajah tidur Sasuke yang terlihat tenang.

Awalnya dia senang, akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, entah mengapa setelah bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke malah terasa canggung. Apalagi ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu, pemuda itu merasa salah tingkah.

Naruto menyingkirkan lengan Sasuke yang berada di atas perutnya dengan perlahan. Sejak kapan Sasuke memeluknya? Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya, lalu melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

Itachi dan Kyuubi masih tidur dengan nyenyak dibalik selimut. Dan ia tahu, mereka berpelukan seperti induk koala dan anaknya.

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi saja. Mandi pagi-pagi begini bukanlah ide buruk. Dia juga sudah terbiasa mandi pagi ketika berada di rumah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali teringat sahabat baiknya itu, dan ia merindukannya. Bagaimana keadaannya, ya? Dia pasti khawatir karena sampai sekarang Naruto masih belum ditemukan.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Naruto membasuh wajahnya lalu membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Mata pemuda itu sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika ia teringat ayahnya. Seandainya saja Naruto menjadi anak yang baik, dia tak akan di kirim ke Konoha. Ia tidak akan berpisah dengan sang ayah. Ia tidak akan tercebur ke sungai. Dan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Huh? Tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Entah mengapa, bagian yang terakhir itu sedikit membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela jika ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Naruto masih belum mengerti tentang perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Apakah dia mencintainya? Atau ini hanya rasa kagum saja?

Dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan cinta. Dia hanya mengatakan jika Naruto adalah pasangannya.

Naruto juga tidak berani berharap lebih. Sasuke itu sosok yang sempurna, dia tampan, kuat, badannya bagus, dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang berkuasa. Pasti banyak orang di luar sana yang menginginkan Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napasnya yang terasa berat.

Selesai mandi, Naruto berencana untuk kembali ke kamar, tetapi aroma sedap yang berasal dari dapur membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura- _san_ ," Naruto menyapa Sakura yang ternyata sedang memasak di dapur.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Naruto- _kun_. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapan siap," Sakura berkata dengan ramah. Gadis cantik itu menyiapkan sarapan dengan cekatan. Ia memotong-motong bahan masakan dengan lihai, sangat terlihat jika dia memang pandai memasak.

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. "Yang lain masih tidur, ya?"

"Iya. Tapi sebentar lagi mereka bangun," jawab Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu kau bangun sepagi ini."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Sudah biasa, Sakura- _san_. Aku bekerja di peternakan milik pamanku, jadi aku sudah biasa bangun pagi."

"Oh, begitu," Sakura meraih mangkuk kecil untuk mencicipi masakannya. "Ah, iya, ku dengar, kau pasangan Sasuke- _kun_ , ya?"

"I-iya," Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit terbata. "Tapi, Sakura- _san_ , sejujurnya aku tidak begitu paham. Kau tahu, aku ini manusia biasa, dan Sasuke adalah _werewolf_. Bagaimana bisa kami berpasangan?"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto. Sebagai manusia yang tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang berada di luar logika manusia, Naruto pastilah merasa bingung.

"Pokoknya kau tenang saja, Naruto- _kun_. Sasuke- _kun_ adalah orang yang tepat untukmu. Dan aku sarankan, jangan pernah meninggalkan Sasuke- _kun_. _Werewolf_ tanpa pasangannya, akan menjadi _werewolf_ yang kejam dan tak kenal ampun. Apalagi jika pasangannya mati. _Werewolf_ lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saat itu juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya," jawab Sakura.

Gadis itu teringat dengan tatapan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia memberinya tugas untuk mengambilkan tongkat sihirnya dari tangan Shukaku. Tatapan itu penuh dengan tekad yang kuat. Dan dari situlah, ia tahu jika orang yang ingin diselamatkan Sasuke adalah pasangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto!" Naruto menoleh ketika ia mendengar teriakan Ino yang ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Ino. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Peri kecil itu duduk di bahu Naruto. "Nyenyak sekali. Kamar Sakura- _san_ wangi bunga lavender, dan aku sangat suka wangi bunga!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan peri kecil itu. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita sarapan," kata Naruto, yang dijawab gelengan kepala Ino.

"Aku tidak makan makanan manusia, Naruto."

"Lalu kau makan apa?"

"Aku makan bunga. Makanya aku suka wangi bunga."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Jadi, peri makan bunga? _Well_ , dia belum pernah bertemu dengan peri sebelumnya, mana dia tahu apa makanan makhluk kecil itu.

Naruto asyik mengobrol dengan Ino, sampai tidak menyadari tatapan menyelidik Sakura. Penyihir itu mengamati Naruto yang leluasa mengobrol dengan Ino, bahkan ia bisa menyentuhnya. Padahal setahunya, manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat peri, apalagi bersentuhan dengannya.

Siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini?

"Selamat pagi, Naruto, Sakura- _san_ ," Suara berat Itachi terdengar.

"Selamat pagi," Sakura, Naruto dan Ino menjawab serempak.

Naruto menoleh ke asal suara, dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan mata tajam Sasuke. Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya ketika ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Sasuke menyapa Naruto ketika ia duduk di sebelah pasangannya itu.

"S-s-selamat pagi, Sasuke," Naruto menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Sialan, dia makin deg-degan ketika Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya. Dan kenapa pipi sialan ini makin panas saja?!

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah."

Naruto sedikit berjengit ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto memang sedang menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kepanasan. Cuaca di sini cukup panas, ya."

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Naruto melirik Sakura yang sedang menatapnya. Gadis cantik itu menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto mengangguk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Sial, gadis itu pasti tahu kenapa ia bertingkah seperti anak perempuan.

"Yakin?"

Wajah Naruto berubah masam. Ia tidak suka digoda di depan Sasuke. "Iya, Sakura- _san_ ," jawab Naruto. "Ah, apakah masakannya sudah matang? Mari, aku bantu menyiapkannya," Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, lalu ia membantu Sakura. Sebenarnya itu hanya pengalihan saja, sih.

"Naruto." Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti ketika mendengar suara berat Sasuke. "Setelah sarapan, kau ikut denganku. Penting." Katanya. Suaranya terdengar serius, membuat Naruto tidak berani membantah.

Mau tak mau, Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah, Sasuke," jawabnya.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto mengekor Sasuke setelah sebelumnya memakai pakaian yang diberikan Sakura. Kemudian, Sasuke mengajak Naruto keluar rumah setelah mengancam Ino yang merengek ingin ikut. Dia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto mencibir. Sasuke adalah makhluk paling sok misterius yang pernah dia kenal, setelah Itachi tentunya.

Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Mata birunya mengedar, memperhatikan keadaan Desa Suna yang ramai oleh makhluk-makhluk dengan bentuk yang tidak jelas, ada yang badannya manusia tapi kepalanya kambing, ada yang badannya kuda tapi kepalanya manusia, dan sebagainya.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke ketika ia diperhatikan oleh makhluk-makhluk itu. Mungkin mereka bingung, sedang apa manusia biasa sepertinya berkeliaran di desa itu.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya ketika ia menyadari raut wajah Naruto yang sedikit tegang.

"Kenapa mereka memperhatikan aku?" tanya Naruto. "Apa mereka ingin… kau tahu, memangsaku?"

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Tidak. Mereka hanya penasaran denganmu. Sangat jarang ada manusia tinggal di desa ini."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Syukurlah, ia pikir mereka akan memangsa dirinya.

"Kau takut?"

Naruto merengut. "Siapa yang takut? Aku tidak takut!" pemuda itu protes. "Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi Pein, dengan segala amukan dan ancamannya. Yang begini sih, kecil!"

Kening Sasuke mengerut tidak suka. "Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanyanya. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Dia sering mengancam akan membunuhku, dia juga pernah hampir melemparku dengan meja dan kursi, pernah juga memukul meja sampai terbelah jadi dua, tapi untung saja ada Tobi–eh, maksudku Obito, yang tiba-tiba saja bertingkah aneh. Aku pikir dia kerasukan hantu, tapi kalau aku pikirkan lagi, sepertinya dia sedang melindungiku dari amukan Pein."

Rahang Sasuke mengatup rapat. Dia tidak terima pasangannya diperlakukan dengan kasar. Lihat saja, Sasuke pasti akan menendang bokong _wolf_ serakah itu!

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia percaya bahwa Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi dan teman-teman yang lain pasti bisa mengalahkan Pein dan anak buahnya.

Senyum Naruto pudar ketika ia menyadari, mereka sampai di perbatasan Desa Suna dan Hutan Barat.

"Hutan Barat? Mau apa kita ke sini, Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu diam, memperhatikan sekelilingnya apakah aman atau tidak. Insting _wolf_ memang tajam, apalagi jika menyangkut keselamatan pasangannya. Setelah memastikan jika sekeliling mereka aman, Sasuke kembali melangkah, diikuti Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. "Pegang tanganku. Di sini sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin kau tersesat. Berjalanlah sedekat mungkin denganku."

Naruto mematung. Ia menatap tangan Sasuke yang terjulur ke arahnya. Dengan ragu, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Sasuke tidak membuang waktu. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan kuat namun tetap lembut agar tak menyakiti pasangannya itu. Kemudian ia membimbing Naruto untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya ketika mereka masuk semakin dalam ke wilayah Hutan Barat.

"Sasuke, kenapa hutan ini menyeramkan sekali?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena ada banyak monster hidup di sini. Jadi, jika kau tidak ingin dimangsa monster-monster itu, sebaiknya jangan lepaskan tanganku."

"Hm, iya. Aku tahu."

Sial. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat ingin melepaskan tangannya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyadari telapak tangannya yang berkeringat karena gugup. Padahal mereka pernah bergandengan sebelumnya, tapi rasanya biasa saja, tidak membuat deg-degan seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia menengadah, lalu mengendus udara beberapa kali.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Lewat sini," jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam, dia tidak bertanya lagi karena ia tahu Sasuke tak akan menjawabnya. Dijawab pun, mungkin hanya dengan beberapa kata. Sasuke memang pendiam, dia hanya cerewet ketika Naruto melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

Mata biru pemuda itu melirik tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh Sasuke. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum. Genggaman tangan Sasuke terasa hangat, nyaman dan juga aman.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan lagi. Kali ini, tubuhnya terlihat tegang dan waspada.

Naruto yang awalnya bingung, ikut menegang ketika melihat makhluk aneh dan mengerikan di depan sana.

"A-a-apa itu?"

" _The Death_. Kyuubi pernah hampir di mangsa olehnya. Jangan tertipu wajah cantiknya, Naruto," kata Sasuke. Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama ketika Kyuubi nyaris saja diterkam makhluk mengerikan itu.

"Wajah cantik? Matamu bermasalah, Sasuke? Gigi mereka setajam pedang begitu, kau bilang cantik?"

"Apa?" Kening Sasuke mengerut bingung. Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu wajah asli _The Death_? Bukankah mereka menggunakan ilusi untuk menjerat mangsanya? "Kau bisa melihat wujud asli mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wujud asli mereka. Yang jelas, aku melihat sekumpulan wanita berwajah seram dengan taring yang tajam," balas Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Pasangannya ini benar-benar manusia yang aneh. Sasuke saja tidak bisa melihat wujud asli _The Death_ jika tidak menggunakan Sharingan. Kenapa Naruto bisa melihat wujud asli makhluk mengerikan itu?

Dia harus menanyakan ini pada Itachi nanti.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Sekalipun itu artinya baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak akan tergoda oleh ilusi _The_ _Death_ , tetapi _wolf_ itu tetap waspada. Dia belum begitu mengenal Hutan Barat, bisa saja monster yang jauh lebih berbahaya muncul menghadang mereka.

Setelah satu jam berjalan, Sasuke berhenti berjalan lagi.

"A-apakah ada monster lagi, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya sambil meremas telapak tangan Sasuke. Dia adalah manusia, dan manusia yang berada di Hutan Barat adalah sasaran empuk monster-monster yang sedang lapar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia malah balik bertanya. "Kau mendengarnya, Naruto?" tanyanya.

Naruto menajamkan pendengarannya. "Suara air? Air terjun?"

"Ya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia memang sangat suka bermain di air. Bahkan sampai tercebur lalu bertemu dengan _werewolf_ dan makhluk aneh lainnya. Semua berawal dari sebuah sungai.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ketika melihat pasangannya terlihat senang.

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Naruto tercengang ketika melihat air terjun yang sangat indah. Berbeda dengan air terjun yang pernah ia lihat bersama Obito, air terjun di Hutan Barat ini jauh lebih tinggi, pemandangannya jauh lebih indah karena di kelilingi perbukitan hijau. Sebuah gunung yang tidak Naruto ketahui namanya terlihat di kejauhan. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, di hutan aneh ini ternyata menyimpan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Tempat ini indah sekali!" Teriak Naruto. "Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini, Sasuke?"

"Sakura- _san_ yang memberitahuku." Jawab Sasuke. "Ketika aku berkata padanya kalau kami bertemu dengan _The_ _Death_ , dia bilang ada air terjun yang sangat cantik di dekat sarang makhluk itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jalan kemari, aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja."

Naruto _sweatdrop_. Tidak tahu jalan, katanya? Untung saja mereka tidak tersesat. Tidak lucu kalau mereka tersesat di kencan pertama mereka.

Wait.

Kencan?

Duh, yang benar saja. Naruto jadi salah tingkah. Tidak mungkin, kan, Sasuke mengajaknya kencan? Dia pasti hanya ingin melihat air terjun ini.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras untuk mengusir pemikiran aneh yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Oh, iya aku baik-baik saja."

Tidak ingin semakin larut dalam pikirannya yang semakin ngawur, Naruto mengajak Sasuke turun ke bawah, agar mereka bisa bermain air. Sasuke tidak keberatan, asalkan Naruto merasa senang. Tapi sebelum mereka turun ke bawah, Sasuke mengecek terlebih dahulu apakah tempat itu aman atau tidak.

Setelah dirasa aman, barulah ia mengijinkan Naruto untuk bermain air sepuasnya.

Sasuke tidak ikut bermain air, ia hanya duduk diam di atas sebuah batu besar sambil mengamati Naruto.

Ah, betapa Sasuke merindukan pasangannya itu. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, kulitnya yang kecoklatan, senyumnya yang secerah mentari pagi, benar-benar Sasuke rindukan.

" _Shit_ ," Pemuda itu mengumpat. Ia menutupi bibirnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan telapak tangannya. Sejak kapan ia berubah menjadi _wolf_ lembek begini? Padahal sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan kisah percintaan.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke mendongak ketika Naruto memanggilnya.

Senyum di bibir Sasuke lenyap tak berbekas, wajah datarnya telah kembali. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto malah balik bertanya. "Airnya dingin, loh, rugi kalau kau tidak bermain air,"

"Tidak, kau saja," jawab Sasuke. "Sudah selesai bermain airnya?"

"Iya. Kau tidak ikut, sih. Aku tidak suka main sendirian." Kata Naruto. Ia meluruskan kakinya agar terendam aliran air sungai. "Lebih baik aku duduk di sini, aku juga ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Mengobrol? Soal apa?"

"Apa saja. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu," kata Naruto. "Oh iya, kau benar-benar tidak tahu soal rencana Itachi yang mengutus Obito untuk menyelinap di Akatsuki, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Kakakku itu memang misterius, kadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sejak kecil, dia sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam. "Tapi dulu ketika aku masih kecil, aku sangat mengidolakan kakakku. Dan kakakku sangat memanjakanku." Tatapan Sasuke menerawang, mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Itachi.

"Kau beruntung sekali. Aku tidak punya saudara. Aku sering merasa kesepian."

"Memang, tapi ada masa di mana aku merasa iri dengan kakakku sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan kening berkerut bingung.

"Dulu, aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti kakakku. Bagiku, Itachi ibarat tokoh superhero. Dia kuat, pintar, tetapi tetap baik hati. Kami sering bermain bersama. Tetapi seiring bertambahnya usia, Itachi mulai dididik oleh ayah karena suatu saat dialah yang akan menjadi Alpha bagi klan kami, menggantikan ayah. Itachi jadi jarang bermain bersamaku, ia lebih sering berlatih di lapangan bersama _wolf warrior_ atau belajar di ruang kerja ayah."

"Lalu kau merasa kesepian?"

"Begitulah," jawab Sasuke. "Dan ayahku selalu mengutamakan Itachi. Dia jarang memuji hasil belajarku, jarang melihatku berlatih bersama _warrior_ , bahkan ketika aku sakit, ayahku lebih memilih menemui para tetua untuk rapat. Aku merasa dilupakan, dan aku menyalahkan Itachi karena dia merebut ayah dariku."

Naruto mendengarkan cerita Sasuke dengan serius. Jarang-jarang Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Awalnya aku memang merasa iri pada Itachi, tapi semakin lama, aku semakin sadar, Itachi memang sosok pemimpin yang hebat. Dia selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak, dia dewasa dan juga tenang, meskipun terkadang dia suka menjahiliku."

Naruto terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Menurutku wajar saja jika kau merasa iri dengan kakakmu sendiri. Pasti ada saat dimana kau merasa 'apa bedanya aku dengan kakakku? Kami kan saudara', tapi, menurutku, baik kau dan Itachi pasti punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Kau tidak bisa menjadi seperti Itachi, begitu pula Itachi yang tidak bisa menjadi sepertimu. Kelebihan dan kekurangan itulah yang nantinya akan mempersatukan kalian, menjadikan kalian lebih kuat, karena kalian saling melengkapi," Naruto berusaha memberikan masukan pada Sasuke, agar pasangannya itu tidak berkecil hati.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takjub. Ternyata, dibalik sifatnya yang suka _ngambek_ , ternyata Naruto termasuk orang yang bijak. Dia juga termasuk pendengar yang baik, bahkan bisa memberikan masukan yang bijak.

"Ternyata kau dewasa juga, ya," puji Sasuke.

"Heh, baru tahu? Aku ini memang dewasa!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil karena tingkah pasangannya itu.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu mengacak rambut Naruto. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Hutan ini berbahaya jika kita berlama-lama di sini," kata Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangan, membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Di sini berbahaya, Naruto. Kita bisa kembali ke sini lain kali," kata Sasuke, berusaha membujuk Naruto yang mulai cemberut.

"Ya sudah, deh. Ayo kita kembali. Besok kita harus ke Uzushiogakure, kan?"

"Hn."

"Oh iya, hampir lupa," kata Naruto. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan ke air terjun indah ini, ya."

Sasuke tidak menjawab kata-kata Naruto. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, tetapi efek yang dirasakan oleh Naruto sungguh luar biasa.

 **Deg!**

 _Aduh, jantungku!_ Batin Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pein sedang mengelap kening Konan yang basah karena keringat.

Konan masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia masih berada dalam pengaruh tanaman beracun yang bernama Deadly Sleep. Bibirnya masih membiru dan suhu tubuhnya amat rendah untuk ukuran _wolf_.

Seandainya bisa, Pein sangat ingin bertukar posisi dengan Konan. Ia tak sampai hati melihat pasangannya menanggung efek dari tanaman beracun itu.

Baru saja Pein hendak mengganti handuk yang dipakai untuk mengelap keringat Konan, pintu kamarnya di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Zetsu menghadap!" teriak Zetsu dari luar kamar.

Pein berdiri dari kursinya, lalu keluar kamar karena ia tidak suka ada orang lain masuk ke kamar khusus untuk dirinya dan Konan. Terakhir kali ada orang masuk ke sini, pasangannya malah terkena racun.

Pein membawa Zetsu ke ruangan kerjanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Pein. Ia duduk dengan angkuh di kursi kerjanya.

"Uchiha Itachi dan kawan-kawannya akan mencari Kristal Bulan, Ketua. Dan Naruto berada bersama Itachi dan Sasuke. Ternyata Tobi adalah seorang Uchiha," lapor Zetsu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Pein terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir. Bahaya jika sampai batu kristal itu berada di tangan Itachi, karena kekuatan sihirnya hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh batu kristal itu.

"Terus amati pergerakan mereka, Zetsu. Aku sudah mengutus Deidara, Sasori, dan Kisame untuk memburu mereka. Kristal Bulan dijaga oleh monster yang berbahaya, akan lebih baik jika kita merebutnya dari Itachi dan kawan-kawannya sehingga kita tidak perlu berhadapan dengan monster itu," kata Pein.

Zetsu mengangguk. "Baik, Ketua." Jawabnya.

"Ah, satu lagi."

"Ya, Ketua?"

Pein menatap mata Zetsu dengan serius. "Kau awasi Naruto. Aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dari bocah itu, tapi aku belum tahu pastinya. Jika ada tanda-tanda aneh pada bocah itu, segera beritahu aku. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi ancaman suatu hari nanti. Kau mengerti?"

Zetsu mengangguk sekali lagi. "Saya mengerti, Ketua. Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri," kata Zetsu, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Saya pamit undur diri," Ucapnya, kemudian ia pergi keluar ruangan.

Sepeninggal Zetsu, Pein menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Seringai kejam muncul di bibirnya. Sebentar lagi, Itachi dan adiknya akan dia bunuh. Dan dendamnya akan terbalaskan. Tidak ada satu pun keturunan Uchiha, yang ia ijinkan untuk hidup.

Tidak ada!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo semuanya!**

 **Masih adakah yang ingat sama fic ini? Hahahaha…**

 **Maaf chapter ini ngetiknya lumayan lama. Aku sibuk banget gengs, antara kerjaan di kantor sama kerjaan di rumah sama-sama bikin puyeng. Jangan benci aku karena terlalu lama update T.T**

 **Makasi buat kalian yang masih ngikutin fic-fic aku, ngasi fav+follow, ngasi kritikan membangun, bahkan hinaan (YAOI haters, mana suaranya?). Semua bakal aku lanjut kok tapi pelan-pelan, ya. Ngetik fanfic itu gak gampang. Perlu meres otak dan perlu yang namanya imajinasi. Nah, imajinasi ini yang susah banget munculnya, apalagi ini fanfic genrenya supernatural, fantasi ala-ala gitu. Adegan ShikaNeji yang disiram-siram mbahnya itu aku terinspirasi dari pernikahannya sepupuku. Trus aku mikir, wah boleh juga nih idenya. Jadi kadang-kadang imajinasi itu munculnya disaat yang tidak terduga.**

 **Jadi maafkan kalo updatenya lama, nyari idenya itu loh, susaaaaah banget. Beneran! Dan maaf juga kalo chapter ini momen romance SasuNaru nya masih kurang. Maaf juga kalo chapter ini nggak seru, ide beneran lagi cekak, susah banget munculnya. Aku bikin ini pun terinspirasi dari perjalanan aku ke air terjun dekat rumah nenek pas liburan kemaren. Nanti aku tambahin lagi momen SasuNaru-nya. Mohon koreksi dan masukannya, ya!**

 **Oke, sekian curcolnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakternya BUKAN milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BOYSLOVE! YAOI! OOC (ini fanfiksi, BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan dan kecacatan lainnya. Kalo gak suka, NGGAK USAH CAPER :v**

 **.**

 **Note : sekali lagi aku ingatkan, jurus yang dipakai untuk bertarung dan hal-hal lain tidak selalu sesuai sama manga/animenya, ya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis : Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja demi sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semua sudah siap?" Neji bertanya pada Shikamaru yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel.

"Sudah," jawab Shikamaru tanpa menatap Neji.

Neji menggendong ranselnya sendiri, lalu pergi mencari Nenek Chiyo yang sedang berada di dapur. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi, dan aroma sedap yang berasal dari dapur seolah memanggilnya sedari tadi.

"Pagi, Nek," sapa Neji.

"Selamat pagi, Neji," balas sang nenek dengan senyum hangat. "Sarapan dulu, ya. Sudah Nenek siapkan."

"Iya."

"Mana Shikamaru?" Nenek Chiyo menoleh kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan Shikamaru yang tak nampak di meja makan. Padahal biasanya, pemuda itu yang sampai lebih dulu di meja makan.

Neji mencomot satu _sandwich_ isi daging. "Dia sedang sibuk merapihkan rambutnya yang seperti nanas," jawab Neji sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ -nya.

"Aku dengar itu, Sadako!" seru Shikamaru. Sadako adalah ejekan dari Shikamaru untuk Neji. Pemuda itu baru saja keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng ranselnya. Kemudian, ia duduk di sebelah Neji untuk menikmati sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Nek," Shikamaru menyapa sang nenek.

"Selamat pagi, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menatap _sandwich_ buatan Nenek Chiyo dengan tatapan berbinar, kemudian menghabiskan satu potong roti dalam beberapa kali gigitan. Mata kuaci Shikamaru memperhatikan Nenek Chiyo yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk dirinya dan Neji.

Shikamaru menghela napas tanpa suara, dia akan merindukan masakan neneknya ini.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap untuk berangkat?"

"Sudah," Neji menjawab karena Shikamaru sedang sibuk mengunyah _sandwich-_ nya yang kedua. "Bagaimana cara membedakan _werewolf_ yang sedang berubah menyerupai manusia, Nek?"

"Hmmm …," Nenek Chiyo bergumam. "Nanti kau akan tahu ketika pertama melihatnya. Instingmu akan menjadi lebih tajam setelah melakukan ritual kemarin."

"Oh, begitu," Neji menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. " _Ne_ , Shikamaru, sebenarnya apa alasanmu, mengapa kau sangat yakin bahwa Naruto masih hidup dan bersikeras ingin mencarinya?"

"Entah. Aku hanya yakin dia masih hidup," jawab Shikamaru.

"Bukankah di hutan ada banyak _werewolf_? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Naruto diserang oleh mereka, dan sekarang sudah tak bernyawa?"

"Tidak. Naruto masih hidup, dan aku akan mencarinya. Titik," Shikamaru menarik sehelai tisu untuk mengelap bibir dan tangannya, kemudian meminum secangkir kopi yang dibuatkan sang nenek. "Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Neji, atau aku patahkan lehermu!"

"Cih," Neji berdecih. "Kau semakin berani saja!"

"Sudah, jangan berdebat," Nenek Chiyo menengahi. "Nenek juga yakin bahwa Naruto masih hidup. Meskipun dia manja, tapi Naruto tidak lemah. Ada sesuatu tentang Naruto yang tidak kalian ketahui."

Kening Shikamaru berkerut. "Apa itu?"

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum misterius. "Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti. Nenek tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang," Nenek Chiyo mencuci tangannya dengan bersih lalu ikut menikmati sarapan bersama kedua cucunya.

Selesai sarapan, Shikamaru dan Neji pun bergegas berangkat ke hutan. Setelah berpamitan dengan sang nenek yang memberitahu mereka untuk selalu berhati-hati, mereka berjalan memasuki hutan sesuai dengan rute yang diambil Shikamaru ketika berjalan bersama Naruto dulu.

"Kau yakin, Naruto menghilang di sini?" tanya Neji ketika mereka sampai di sungai tempat Naruto tercebur.

"Ya, dia berlari ke sana. Lalu terpeleset, terguling, dan tercebur."

Neji mengikuti arah telunjuk Shikamaru. Ia berjalan di tepian sungai yang berbatasan dengan sungai berarus deras di bawahnya. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan sekitar, berusaha menebak-nebak dimana kiranya Naruto berada.

"Kita ikuti aliran sungai ini. Siapa tahu kita bertemu seseorang yang pernah melihat Naruto, jika ia memang benar masih hidup," kata Neji.

Shikamaru mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Neji dari belakang. Semoga saja, Naruto bisa ia temukan dalam keadaan selamat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru meneguk air dalam botol yang dibawanya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, kakinya mulai pegal setelah berjalan berjam-jam. Ia belum menemukan satu orang pun yang bisa ditanyai soal Naruto.

Yah, mereka kan sedang berjalan di tengah hutan lebat yang memang jarang dimasuki manusia, bukannya sedang berjalan di daerah perkotaan padat penduduk.

"Neji, kau tidak lelah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak," jawab Neji. "Kau lelah? Mau istirahat dulu? Kita bisa makan bekal buatan nenek."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Kakinya memang sudah pegal dan perutnya lapar. Hari sudah semakin sore, tapi ia masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto. Jangankan Naruto, satu manusia pun tidak ada.

Neji membuka makanan yang terbungkus aluminium foil. "Wah, untung tidak basi. Nenek membawakan makanan basah," kata pemuda berambut panjang itu. Ia duduk bersila di bawah pohon rindang, di sebelahnya ada Shikamaru yang sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya.

Shikamaru menerima jatah makannya dalam diam. Dia memang bukan tipe manusia yang berisik seperti Naruto. Begitu pula Neji. Mereka berdua makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Suasana sunyi dan tenang itu rusak ketika terdengar suara bedebum keras.

"Suara apa itu?!" seru Neji.

Shikamaru buru-buru membereskan bekas makannya, lalu berdiri. "Suaranya dari arah sana, ayo kita lihat!"

Kedua pemuda itu berlari mendekati asal suara, lalu bersembunyi di semak-semak yang cukup tinggi untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Mata keduanya melotot ketika mereka melihat ada seorang gadis berambut merah sedang tergeletak di atas tanah, tampak terluka parah. Dihadapan gadis itu, ada dua ekor serigala dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

"Apakah itu _werewolf_?" bisik Neji sepelan mungkin.

"Sepertinya iya. Sial, gadis itu dalam bahaya!" Shikamaru menggeram. Ia meraih senapan yang dibawanya. "Aku akan menembaknya, Neji."

"Bidik kepalanya. Peluru dalam senapan itu akan membunuh _werewolf_ karena Nenek Chiyo sudah melapisinya dengan cairan khusus. Tapi jangan sering dipakai, amunisi kita terbatas."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera mengarahkan senjatanya, lalu membidik seekor _werewolf_ dengan bulu abu-abu terang. Satu tembakan melesat ke udara, menembus kepala _werewolf_ itu.

Sang _werewolf_ mendengking, lalu tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Darah segar mengalir deras dari lubang di kepalanya. Satu _werewolf_ lagi, yang berbulu cokelat, menggeram. Ia mengendus udara, lalu menggeram ke arah semak-semak tempat Shikamaru dan Neji bersembunyi.

Kedua pemuda itu melompat keluar. Shikamaru siap dengan senapannya, sedangkan Neji siap dengan pedangnya. Neji lebih suka menggunakan pedang dan juga tinjunya, dari pada menggunakan senjata api.

" **Grrrr …,"** werewolf itu menggeram.

Shikamaru melirik gadis berambut merah yang sedang terkapar di atas tanah sekilas, lalu fokus kembali pada _werewolf_ di depannya. Dia harus cepat memeriksa keadaan gadis itu, lukanya cukup parah.

 _Werewolf_ cokelat itu menggeram, tapi tidak menyerang. Ia tampak mengamati Neji dan Shikamaru. Setelah itu, _werewolf_ cokelat itu berbalik, lalu menghilang dibalik pepohonan hutan yang lebat.

"Kenapa dia kabur?" gumam Neji. "Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya Neji sambil menyusul Shikamaru yang menghampiri gadis berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sang gadis berambut merah mengangguk, tapi ia tidak tampak sedang baik-baik saja. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Dia bukan manusia, Shikamaru."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Neji menunjuk luka di lengan sang gadis yang tadinya mengaga lebar, kini perlahan-lahan menutup. Kedua pemuda itu pun saling pandang. Mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Haruskan mereka membunuh gadis berambut merah ini?

Gadis itu menatap Shikamaru dan Neji dengan kening berkerut. "Namaku Karin. Kalian siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku Shikamaru, dan ini Neji," Shikamaru menjawab. "Kau yakin, baik-baik saja? Apa kedua _werewolf_ itu yang sudah menyakitimu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Luka ini akan segera sembuh," kata Karin. "Lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari hutan ini, sebelum ketua para _wolf_ itu memburu kalian."

" _Wolf_?" tanya Neji.

Karin tidak menjawab. Gadis itu bangkit hendak berdiri, tapi jatuh terduduk lagi. Luka di kakinya belum tertutup dengan sempurna. Gadis itu meringis melihat luka mengaga di paha kanannya.

"Apa kau _werewolf_?"

" _Wolf_ , bukan _werewolf_. Aku tidak suka disebut begitu," ralat Karin. "Dan ya, aku seorang _wolf_. Tapi aku keturunan campuran."

Kening Neji berkerut. "Keturunan campuran?" tanyanya.

" _Wolf_ bisa menikah dengan siapa saja, dari ras apa saja. Kebetulan ibuku manusia, sedangkan ayahku _wolf_."

Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, begitu. Lalu mengapa kedua _wolf_ tadi menyerangmu? Kalian sama-sama _wolf_ , kan?"

"Mereka musuhku, mereka jahat. Kalau kalian hendak memburu _wolf_ , merekalah yang harusnya kalian incar, bukan aku. Aku hanya _wolf_ biasa yang bahkan tidak bisa berubah ke bentuk serigala."

Kedua pemuda itu berpandangan. Mereka baru tahu, ada _werewolf_ yang tidak bisa berubah wujud ke bentuk serigala. Nenek Chiyo tidak mengatakan soal ini pada mereka. Pengetahuan mereka tentang _werewolf_ masih terbatas.

"Lalu, di mana teman-teman atau keluargamu? Mengapa kau sendirian?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Aku terpisah dengan teman-temanku, sedangkan keluargaku sudah lama tewas," jawab Karin. "Hmph, semua ini gara-gara si pirang bodoh itu!"

"Si pirang bodoh?" Shikamaru membeo. "Siapa si pirang itu? Kebetulan, kami juga sedang mencari seseorang berambut pirang. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, tingginya kira-kira sedaguku."

Karin merengut, lalu bersedekap. "Kau bercanda?! Gara-gara Namikaze Naruto, aku terpisah dengan Obito!" gerutunya.

Mata Shikamaru terbelalak lebar. "Jadi Naruto masih hidup? Dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"Tentu saja dia masih hidup, dia berhutang padaku soal itu!" Karin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia ada di Hutan Barat sekarang. Dan itu sangat jauh dari sini. Kalau kalian mau, aku akan mengantar kalian, hitung-hitung untuk balas budi karena kalian sudah menyelamatkan aku dari terkaman Hidan dan Kakuzu."

"Hidan dan Kakuzu?"

Karin menunjuk _wolf_ yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. "Itu Hidan. Kakuzu yang berbulu cokelat, yang kabur ke hutan," jawab Karin. "Ayo, bantu aku berdiri. Aku antar ke Hutan Barat tempat Naruto berada."

Neji dan Shikamaru tidak banyak berkata. Mereka segera membantu Karin untuk berdiri, lalu membimbing gadis itu berjalan menyusuri hutan. Benarkah apa yang diucapkan Karin, gadis berambut merah ini? Yah, setidaknya untuk sekarang, kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk percaya. Dengan begini mereka bisa lebih mudah menemukan Naruto, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakuzu melapor, Ketua."

Pein, yang sedang duduk sambil meminum teh, menatap anak buah yang baru kembali dari tugasnya untuk berpatroli. Kening pria itu berkerut samar ketika ia melihat noda darah di pakaian Kakuzu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hidan tewas, Ketua."

"Hidan?" beo Pein. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia terkena peluru dari seorang pria. Sebenarnya ada dua orang, tapi yang menyerang kami hanya satu. Sepertinya mereka adalah Hunter, aku melihat mereka memakai gelang perak," jawab Kakuzu. "Saat itu kami tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Karin, lalu kami berniat membunuhnya karena sudah berhianat. Tapi dua Hunter itu datang mengganggu."

Pein memejamkan matanya. "Ternyata manusia merepotkan itu masih ada, ya," gumamnya. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya dengan hikmat. "Kakuzu, cari tahu siapa dua manusia itu, jika kau berhasil menemukan mereka, segera habisi. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengacaukan rencanaku lagi."

"Siap, Ketua," Kakuzu menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu setelah pamit undur diri.

Pein menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan tajam. Siapa manusia menyebalkan yang sudah membunuh salah satu anak buahnya? Dia tak akan melepaskan manusia-manusia itu! Berani sekali mereka ikut campur!

" _Zetsu,"_ panggil Pein, melalui telepati.

Zetsu muncul tiba-tiba dari lantai. Keturunan campuran dari monster di Hutan Barat dan _werewolf_ itu memang memiliki kemampuan untuk teleportasi. Dia juga bisa menembus tembok atau benda padat lainnya.

"Ya, Ketua?"

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha?"

"Mereka sudah bergerak, Ketua. Deidara dan Sasori sedang mengintai mereka, sesuai perintah Anda."

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang pergilah, lanjutkan tugasmu."

"Siap, Ketua."

"Ah, tunggu. Ada satu tugas lagi. Cari tahu siapa manusia yang sudah membunuh Hidan."

"Siap."

Setelah menunduk hormat dan pamit undur diri, Zetsu pun lenyap, masuk ke dalam lantai. Zetsu adalah salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang jarang menggunakan wujud _wolf-_ nya, karena ketika ia sedang berada dalam wujud _wolf_ , ia tak bisa menembus benda padat.

Sepeninggal Zetsu, Pein tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan. Pria itu berdiri, lalu segera berlari ketika ia sadar itu adalah jeritan Konan. Pasangannya memang sudah sadar, tapi kondisinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Konan!" Pein membanting pintu, lalu berlari untuk menenangkan pasangannya yang sedang berteriak histeris. "Konan, sadarlah, ini aku."

Pein berusaha memeluk Konan yang terus berontak.

"Ayah! Ibu! Jangan bunuh mereka!" jerit Konan. Wanita itu berteriak sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya. Sepertinya selama tertidur, Konan memimpikan tentang kedua orang tuanya yang tewas dibunuh oleh Uchiha Madara.

"Konan!" Pein menangkup pipi Konan, memaksa pasangannya itu untuk fokus menatap wajahnya. "Hei, sadarlah, ini aku!"

"Pe-Pein?" mata Konan mulai fokus. Ia menatap wajah Pein yang tumben-tumbennya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir yang kentara, walaupun hanya sedikit. "Tolong ibu dan ayahku, Pein!"

Konan kembali terisak, tapi tidak menjerit lagi. Wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Pein.

Pria berwajah dingin itu menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak tega melihat Konan menangis seperti ini. Padahal Konan adalah tipe wanita yang pendiam dan jarang mengeluh, apalagi menangis. Jika wanita sekuat Konan sampai menangis sesenggukan seperti ini, berarti luka hatinya benar-benar dalam.

Dan terkutuklah dua orang penghianat yang sudah meracuni Konan dengan tumbuhan beracun itu!

Sambil mengusap lembut punggung Konan, Pein bersumpah akan segera membunuh seluruh keturunan Klan Uchiha yang tersisa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, sesuai dengan rencana yang sudah dibuat dan disepakati sebelumnya, Itachi dan kawan-kawannya akan berangkat menuju ke Uzushiogakure untuk mengambil Kristal Bulan.

Ruang tamu rumah Sakura tampak berantakan. Ada Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan barang bawaannya yang cukup banyak, Sasuke sedang sibuk membantu Naruto mengenakan pakaian untuk melewati gurun, B dan Obito terlibat percakapan seru yang hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang paham. Ino, sang _fairy_ sedang tertidur di atas tubuh Shukaku mini yang juga sedang tidur. Itachi duduk diam di atas kursi sambil memperhatikan Kyuubi yang sedang duduk bersila di lantai sambil mengobrol dengan Naruto. Ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan obrolan kedua pemuda itu, tatapannya terfokus pada wajah Kyuubi.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Kyuubi menoleh, alisnya terangkat sebelah ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Itachi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Itachi tidak segera menjawab, ia menghela napas lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Itachi.

Kini giliran Kyuubi yang menghela napas lelah. Ia tahu, Itachi pasti mencemaskannya karena sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat menuju ke Uzushiogakure untuk mengambil Kristal Bulan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Itachi, tenang saja," kata Kyuubi, mencoba menenangkan Itachi.

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab, Sakura keburu memotong dengan teriakannya. "Apa semua sudah siap? Kalau sudah, mari kita berangkat!" katanya.

Akhirnya, mereka pun berangkat menuju ke Uzushiogakure. Sesuai dengan petunjuk Sakura, mereka harus melewati padang pasir terlebih dahulu untuk mencapai desa tersebut.

Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika angin bertiup cukup kencang, menerbangkan pasir gurun. Pemuda itu menggerutu dalam hati. Dia sudah pernah ke daerah gurun sebelumnya, ketika ia berlibur ke luar negeri bersama sang ayah. Dan ia sangat yakin, dia tidak suka gurun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya, dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Aku benci gurun! Panas!"

Sasuke mendengus geli. "Ya, aku juga tidak suka," ia meraih tangan Naruto, lalu menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat. "Jangan berjalan terlalu jauh. Sakura- _san_ bilang di sini sering ada badai pasir yang datang tiba-tiba, akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau tersesat."

Naruto, yang sempat kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya, mengangguk lalu menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "O-oh, begitu. Baiklah."

"Sepertinya cuaca sedang tidak baik, anginnya kencang sekali," kata Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu memeluk Shukaku yang saat ini tidak bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia, atau pun kembali ke ukuran asalnya akibat cairan khusus yang dibuat Sakura.

"Kau benar, Sakura- _san_ ," Itachi membenarkan. "Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan seandainya tiba-tiba ada badai pasir? Di sini tidak ada tempat berteduh."

"Jalan saja lurus ke depan, nanti jika aku meminta kalian untuk mendekat, kalian harus segera mendekatiku, oke? Aku akan membuat pelindung untuk melindungi kita dari badai pasir. Jadi jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dariku."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto dan Kyuubi refleks menarik tangan pasangannya masing-masing, lalu berjalan lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Hanya Obito dan B yang terlihat santai. _Well_ , B memang tinggal di gurun, dia sudah biasa berhadapan dengan badai pasir. Sedangkan Obito sudah sering menghadapi situasi berbahaya, badai pasir tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Ino, kepala _fairy_ itu menyembul dari saku baju Naruto.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai pasir."

"Badai pasir?"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk, lalu menekan kepala Ino menggunakan jarinya. "Sudah, jangan terbang kemana-mana dulu, nanti kau terbawa angin. Duduk di dalam saku bajuku saja, oke?"

"Oke!" jawab sang _fairy_.

Tepat ketika Ino masuk kembali ke dalam saku baju Naruto, Sakura memerintahkan mereka untuk segera mendekat. Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat gulungan pasir raksasa bergerak mendekat ke arah mereka.

Setelah memastikan seluruh kawannya berada cukup dekat dengannya, Sakura menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Telapak tangan gadis itu mengeluarkan semacam bola transparan. Bola itu makin lama makin membesar, hingga sanggup melindungi mereka semua dari badai pasir yang sebentar lagi datang untuk mengamuk.

Untunglah ada Sakura. Penyihir cantik dan baik hati itu memang bisa diandalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memperhatikan rombongan yang ikut dalam misi pencarian Kristal Bulan. Itachi dan Kyuubi sedang berdebat entah meributkan apa, Ino sedang tiduran di atas tubuh Shukaku yang bergelung manja di pangkuan Sakura, Obito yang sedang duduk di sebelah Sakura sambil membersihkan sepatunya dari pasir gurun, B yang sedang tidur, dan Sasuke yang sedang duduk diam di sebelahnya.

Mata biru itu beralih menatap pasir yang beterbangan dengan liar. Saat ini, di luar sana sedang ada badai pasir yang memang sering terjadi di gurun. Untunglah Sakura memiliki pelindung yang bagus, jika tidak mungkin mereka akan berada dalam masalah besar.

Sakura membuat pelindung berbentuk bola transparan berukuran besar. Apabila disentuh, bola itu terasa hangat di telapak tangan. Meskipun transparan dan terlihat mudah pecah jika disentuh dengan keras, nyatanya pelindung itu sangatlah kuat.

Pelindung itu juga yang menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura ketika ia nekat melawan Shukaku. Bahkan monster seberingas Shukaku tak mampu menghancurkan sihir pelindung yang dibuat oleh Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya, merasa heran karena tumben-tumbennya Naruto diam.

Naruto menoleh. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang mengamati pasir itu," Naruto menunjuk ke atas, ke tempat dimana pasir-pasir itu sedang mengamuk.

"Oh," Sasuke menjawab singkat. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak lelah? Kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya tidur saja."

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. " _Ne_ , Sasuke, apakah aku aneh?"

"Aneh?"

"Ya," Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di bola transparan itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Kata Ino, auraku tidak seperti manusia, Obito juga pernah mengatakan, manusia tidak seharusnya bisa melihat _fairy_ , tapi aku bisa. Apa menurutmu aku aneh?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata untuk menahan senyumnya. "Tidak, Naruto. Kau sama sekali tidak aneh. Mungkin kau memang memiliki kelebihan tertentu yang tidak dimiliki manusia lainnya. Seperti Sakura- _san_ , misalnya. Pada dasarnya Sakura- _san_ adalah manusia, tetapi karena dia bisa menggunakan sihir dengan baik, maka dia memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki manusia pada umumnya. Menjadi berbeda, bukan berarti aneh."

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi takjub. "Benarkah? Berarti aku tidak aneh?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto sering kepikiran soal kemampuannya untuk melihat dan berinteraksi dengan _fairy_.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Seburuk apapun, atau seaneh apapun dirimu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," Sasuke berkata lagi, sambil menepuk kepala Naruto.

"O-oh, begitu," kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Pipi pemuda itu menghangat. Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan? Apa itu artinya Sasuke akan menerima dia apa adanya? Sial, pipi Naruto tambah panas saja. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk diam, sambil mengamati pasir-pasir di luar sana untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sementara itu, di bagian lainnya di dalam bola pelindung itu, ada Sakura dan Obito yang duduk bersebelahan. Mereka terlihat mengobrol santai.

"Jadi kau seorang Uchiha juga, Obito- _kun_?" Sakura bertanya.

"Ya, aku sepupu Itachi dan juga Sasuke."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, begitu," katanya.

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membantu kami, Sakura- _san_?" kini giliran Obito yang bertanya. Dia penasaran juga, kenapa Sakura bersedia membantu mereka untuk melawan Pein. Padahal setahunya, penyihir jarang mau terlibat dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

"Ini untuk melunasi hutangku pada Itachi- _kun_ ," jawab Sakura.

"Hutang?"

"Ya. Dulu, saat aku masih muda dan belum begitu mahir dengan sihir, Itachi- _kun_ pernah menolongku dari terkaman monster buas di Hutan Barat. Dia juga mengantarkan aku sampai ke rumah dengan selamat. Dan sejak saat itu, kami berteman. Aku bertekad bahwa suatu saat nanti, saat Itachi- _kun_ memerlukan bantuan, aku akan membantunya."

Obito terdiam. Dia membenarkan ucapan Sakura dalam hati. Itachi memang sering menghilang secara misterius ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Ternyata, dia pergi ke Hutan Barat? Mikoto– ibu Itachi dan Sasuke–pasti akan menjerit histeris jika tahu anaknya pergi ke Hutan Barat, seandainya dia masih hidup.

"Obito- _kun_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Maaf jika ini menyinggungmu, tapi dimana pasanganmu? Itachi dan Sasuke membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan kau sendirian. Apa kau memang belum punya pasangan?"

Obito tersenyum, tetapi ekspresinya terlihat sedih. "Aku sudah punya pasangan, Sakura- _san_ ," jawab Obito. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napasnya lewat mulut dengan keras. "Tetapi itu dulu. Dia tewas ketika Pein membantai Klanku."

"A-apa? Oh, maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," Obito kembali tersenyum. "Pasanganku bernama Rin. Dia adalah wanita tercantik dan paling baik yang pernah aku kenal. Yah, biarpun sedikit cerewet."

Tatapan Obito menerawang, mengingat sosok pasangannya yang ia temukan tewas mengenaskan. Pemuda itu ingat, bagaimana cerewetnya Rin, apalagi jika Obito pulang ke kastil dalam keadaan terluka. Rin akan mengomel tanpa henti.

"Tapi yang aku dengar, _werewolf_ tak akan bisa bertahan jika pasangannya mati?"

"Ya, memang, _werewolf_ tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa pasangannya," Obito membenarkan ucapan Sakura. "Tapi bukan berarti _werewolf_ akan mati saat itu juga. Apalagi jika pasangannya mati dibunuh. Aku pribadi, tidak akan membiarkan pembunuh Rin tetap hidup, apalagi sekarang pembunuh itu mengincar sepupu-sepupuku juga. Aku akan mengirimnya ke neraka dengan tanganku sendiri."

Sakura terdiam. Obito pasti sangat mencintai pasangannya. "Lalu, apakah _werewolf_ akan mendapatkan pasangan baru, seandainya pasangannya mati?"

Obito mengendikkan bahunya. "Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak. Tergantung apakah _wolf_ itu bersedia membuka hatinya kembali atau tidak."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Entahlah. Aku takut tidak bisa melindungi pasanganku yang selanjutnya, seperti aku tidak becus melindungi Rin."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Dia paham, Obito pasti menyalahkan dirinya atas tewasnya Rin. "Jangan salahkan dirimu, Obito- _kun_. Kematian Rin bukan salahmu. Pein yang membunuhnya, bukan kau."

Obito tidak menjawab. Pemuda berbadan tegap itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pelindung Sakura, lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat saat-saat kematian Rin yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Dia menoleh ke samping, memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang menunduk sambil mengelus bulu-bulu Shukaku. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Obito teringat Rin, ketika ia menatap Sakura.

Baik Rin dan Sakura, keduanya sama-sama cerewet.

Obito menatap ke atas, ke arah pasir-pasir gurun yang sedang mengamuk. Dalam hati, Obito berharap, jika suatu saat nanti dia mendapat pasangan baru, ia bisa melindungi pasangannya dengan lebih baik lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah berlindung dari badai yang berlangsung selama dua jam penuh, rombongan Itachi pun segera berangkat menuju ke Uzushiogakure.

Mereka berjalan ke arah barat, mereka harus melewati daerah gurun yang panas untuk menuju ke daerah perbukitan yang indah, sebelum akhirnya mereka menyeberang laut untuk mencapai desa terbengkalai tersebut.

Setelah satu jam berjalan melewati daerah gurun, akhirnya mereka sampai di daerah perbukitan yang hijau dan sejuk. Naruto sempat merasa takjub dengan perbedaan yang drastis, mulai dari gurun lalu ke perbukitan hijau, kemudian bertemu laut.

"Perjalanan ini menarik juga, ya," gumam Naruto.

"Menarik?" Ino, yang sedang duduk di bahu Naruto membeo. "Apanya yang menarik?"

"Iya, setelah gurun, lalu bertemu perbukitan hijau, lalu kita akan menyeberangi laut. Benar-benar menarik," jawab Naruto. "Eh, tunggu, kalau ada laut, seharusnya daerah ini bisa diakses oleh manusia, kan? Mereka bisa lewat laut."

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Manusia itu pasti akan tewas, sebelum sempat masuk ke wilayah ini," jawab Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

Naruto menutup mulutnya. Percuma juga bertanya, orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya ini memang suka bermain tebak-tebakan. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan hijau yang indah ini saja.

Naruto tertawa kecil, pemandangan di sini mengingatkannya pada salah satu serial televisi yang sering ditontonnya ketika ia masih kecil. Kalau tidak salah judulnya Teletubbies.

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berjalan di sebelahnya, dia menatap tangan Sasuke yang tersembunyi di dalam saku celana. Dia sempat berharap, Sasuke menggandeng tangannya lagi seperti ketika mereka berjalan di Hutan Barat, atau di gurun.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ketika Kyuubi memanggilnya. Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika Kyuubi yang sudah berjalan di depan, berlari menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Kyuubi?"

"Sakura- _san_ bilang, ada perubahan rencana."

"Perubahan apa?"

"Aku dan kau yang akan masuk ke desa itu."

"Apa? Apa maksudnya?" seruan tanda keberatan terdengar dari Sasuke.

"Kau mendengarku, Anak Ayam!" seru Kyuubi. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura- _san_ bilang tidak akan terjadi apapun. Itachi juga sudah setuju."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa Naruto, manusia biasa, disuruh masuk ke desa terbengkalai itu hanya berdua bersama Kyuubi? Kalau Naruto masuk ke desa itu, maka dia juga harus masuk.

Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat untuk menyusul Sakura yang berjalan di depan bersama Itachi, Obito dan B.

"Sakura- _san_ ," Sasuke berkata dengan nada tajam. "Apa maksudmu menyuruh Naruto untuk masuk ke desa itu? Memangnya kau mau bertanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_ , baik Kyuubi- _kun_ maupun Naruto- _kun_ akan baik-baik saja."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Insting," jawabnya.

B menepuk bahu Sasuke untuk meredam emosi pemuda itu. "Santailah sedikit, Sasuke, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ada aku, Itachi, Obito dan juga kau yang berjaga di luar desa, kan? Lagi pula Kyuubi adalah _wolf_ yang kuat, dia pasti bisa menjaga Naruto."

"B- _san_ benar, Sasuke," Timpal Itachi.

"Tingkahmu seperti induk ayam yang akan kehilangan anaknya," Obito ikut-ikutan.

Merasa kalah suara, Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal. Dia berusaha untuk mengalah. "Baiklah. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, aku tidak akan segan memenggal kepala kalian semua!"

Kyuubi merangkul bahu Naruto, lalu mengajak untuk _high five_.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika angin tiba-tiba bertiup dengan kencang.

"Angin apa ini!" teriak Itachi. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersentak ketika ia melihat sekelebatan melaju kencang ke arah Kyuubi dan Naruto. "Kyuubi, Naruto! Menyingkir dari situ!"

 **DUAR!**

"Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak. Baru saja ia hendak berlari untuk menyelamatkan Naruto, tanah yang dipijak Naruto dan Kyuubi meledak, terhantam sesuatu yang melaju dengan kencang ke arah mereka.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke mengumpat kasar sekali lagi, ketika dia tidak melihat sosok Naruto di tanah yang meledak tadi. Apakah dia terlambat? Sasuke menoleh ke sana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto dan juga Kyuubi.

"Mereka ada di sini, Sasuke," kata Obito, menunjuk Kyuubi dan juga Naruto yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki refleks yang baik. Telat sedetik saja, Kyuubi dan Naruto tinggal kenangan.

Sasuke menghela napas lega, untunglah ada Obito.

"Kalian berdua lambat! Untung aku berhasil memindahkan mereka!" omel Obito pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"K-kau melakukan teleportasi?" tanya Naruto, yang dibalas senyuman misterius dari Obito. Mata birunya menatap kagum pada mata merah Obito yang tampak berbeda dari mata Sasuke dan Itachi.

Naruto tidak sempat berlama-lama terkagum pada kemampuan teleportasi milik Obito, karena dihadapan mereka kini muncul sesosok monster dengan bentuk menyerupai kumbang. Bagian kepala dan tubuh monster itu berwarna kelabu, sementara bagian bawah tubuhnya berwarna kehijauan. Monster itu memiliki enam pasang sayap berwarna oranye, dan satu ekor berwarna hijau.

"Choumei!" teriak B. "Dia adalah monster berekor tujuh!"

"Ekor tujuh?!" pekik Naruto. "Kenapa ekor kalian banyak sekali?!"

" **Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, makhluk kecil?"** Monster itu bertanya. Tatapan monster itu tertuju pada Shukaku dan B yang ada di antara rombongan itu. **"Oh, ada kalian rupanya, Gyuuki, Shukaku."**

"Biarkan kami lewat, Choumei!" seru B. "Kau penjaga daerah ini, kan?"

" **Hmmm …,"** sang monster menggumam **. "Inginnya sih begitu, tapi ini tugasku untuk menjaga daerah ini. Tidak ada makhluk yang boleh keluar ataupun masuk seenaknya ke Hutan Barat. Jadi, kembali ke Hutan Barat dengan segera atau kalian akan ku musnahkan."**

B sudah berancang-ancang akan melawan Choumei ketika Ino menyela. _Fairy_ itu keluar dari saku baju Naruto, lalu terbang mendekati Choumei.

"Kau tidak boleh menyakiti teman-temanku, monster kumbang!" seru Ino. Tangan _fairy_ itu bersedekap. Pipinya menggembung lucu, tanda dia sedang kesal.

"Ino! Kembali!" teriak Naruto di bawah sana. Pemuda itu khawatir, Ino akan terluka. Ya bayangkan saja _fairy_ dengan tinggi sejengkal, melawan monster sebesar itu!

"Tidak apa, Naruto!" Ino balas berteriak. _Fairy_ itu kembali menatap Choumei. "Aku akan melawanmu, monster!"

" **Melawanku? Hahahahaha!"**

Ino menggeram kesal. Kemudian ia menjentikkan jarinya. Tiba-tiba, cahaya berwarna oranye lembut menyinari seluruh tubuh _fairy_ itu. Cahaya itu membesar, dan terus membesar, dan ketika cahaya itu menghilang, sosok Ino yang imut dan lucu, berubah menjadi sesosok wanita cantik setinggi manusia normal.

Dress ungu selutut yang dipakai Ino berganti menjadi gaun panjang berwarna perak. Rambut panjang ino yang biasa diikat ekor kuda, terurai sepanjang pinggang. Rambut pirang itu berhiaskan mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga-bunga cantik. Mata beriris _aquamarine_ milik _fairy_ itu berkilat tertimpa cahaya. Ino terlihat cantik, namun berbahaya di saat bersamaan.

"Woah, ternyata ini kekuatan _fairy_ yang sesungguhnya," B berkomentar.

"Dia terlihat cantik," sahut Obito.

"Dasar laki-laki, tidak bisa melihat yang bening sedikit saja!" gerutu Sakura.

" _ **Fairy**_ **,"** Choumei memanggil **. "Siapa namamu?"**

"Namaku Ino, dari Klan Yamanaka," jawab Ino mantap. Bahkan suaranya yang biasa cempreng dan seperti suara anak-anak, berubah menjadi lebih berat dan terdengar dewasa.

" **Klan Yamanaka, huh? Bagaimana kabar Inoichi?"**

"Kau mengenal ayahku?"

Choumei tertawa. **"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Aku berteman dengan ayahmu."**

"Cukup basa-basinya!" Ino berteriak kesal. Dia sedang _ngambek_ pada sang ayah, dan tidak ingin membicarakan ayahnya itu. Ino mengeluarkan cahaya berbentuk bola biru sebesar bola basket dari tangannya. "Hei monster! Terima ini! Hyaaaah!"

Ino menyerang Choumei dengan bola berwarna biru itu. Choumei berhasil menghindar, membuat cahaya itu menabrak tanah kosong, lalu tanah itu meledak.

"Cih," Ino mendecih ketika serangannya meleset. Padahal jika Choumei terkena bola biru itu, dia bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah.

Giliran Choumei menyerang. Monster itu terbang dengan cepat ke arah Ino lalu menghempaskan Ino dengan ekornya. Ino terpelanting, fairy itu menabrak beberapa pohon hingga patah.

"Ah! _Dress_ -ku tidak boleh kotor!" seru Ino, ketika dia berhasil berdiri setelah menumbangkan tiga pohon berukuran besar sekaligus. "Monster sialan!

Ino kembali terbang mendekati Choumei. Monster besar itu kembali menyerang Ino dengan bola raksasa berwarna hitam. Ino menghindar, dan bola raksasa itu menghantam bukit di belakang sana hingga meledak. Ino bersyukur dia sempat menghindar. Jika tidak, mungkin dia yang akan meledak.

Ino menggerakkan tangannya, lalu tiba-tiba muncul sulur-sulur berwarna hijau dari dalam tanah yang ada di bawah Choumei. Monster itu sempat mengelak, terbang kesana-kemari tetapi sulur itu mengejarnya.

Sial. Choumei lupa kalau daerah hijau adalah wilayah yang menguntungkan untuk _fairy_.

Ekor Choumei terkena sulur itu. Sulur itu mencengkeram ekornya sedemikian rupa hingga monster bersayap itu tak sanggup terbang, kemudian merambat dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh Choumei. Monster itu pun meraung karena tidak bisa bergerak.

" **Sialan kau,** _ **fairy**_ **kecil!"**

"Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak, Choumei!"

Choumei berdecih, lalu ia merubah wujudnya. Sama seperti Gyuuki dan Shukaku, cahaya berwarna putih menutupi seluruh tubuh monster itu. Kemudian, ukuran tubuh Choumei perlahan menyusut.

Karena ukuran tubuhnya mengecil, otomatis cengkraman sulur itu tak berpengaruh lagi. Mereka semua yang ada di sana terkejut ketika cahaya itu mendarat di tanah, kemudian menghilang. Sosok Choumei, berubah menjadi seorang gadis berperawakan kecil, berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut pendek berwarna hijau dan bermata cokelat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ino. _Fairy_ itu mendarat di tanah.

"Namaku Fuu! Aku adalah Choumei dengan wujud manusia. Salam kenal, _fairy_!"

Kening Ino berkerut bingung. "Mengapa kau berubah menjadi seorang gadis?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada larangan, kan?" jawab Fuu santai.

Fuu memperhatikan rombongan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tatapan mata gadis itu mendarat pada Naruto, yang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Fuu mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa familiar dengan wajah pemuda itu.

Ia pun berjalan mendekat untuk melihat wajah Naruto dengan lebih jelas.

"Mau apa kau?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin. Ia menghalangi Fuu yang ingin mendekati Naruto.

Fuu berjinjit, ia sedikit kesulitan untuk melihat wajah Naruto karena tinggi badan Fuu hanya sebatas dada Sasuke. Naruto sendiri semakin merapat ke punggung Sasuke. Mau apa monster ini?

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah pemuda dibalik punggungmu itu. Aku merasa pernah melihat wajahnya," kata Fuu, mengabaikan tatapan mengerikan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Merasa monster ini tak punya niat buruk, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip.

Fuu membelalak ketika ia melihat wajah Naruto dengan jelas. "K-kau …," gumam gadis itu. "Siapa orang tuamu? Wajahmu tampak tidak asing untukku."

"Ayahku bernama Namikaze Minato," jawab Naruto. "Memangnya kau kenal dengan ayahku?"

Fuu menggeleng. "Tidak. Sepertinya aku salah mengenalimu. Lagi pula, kenalanku tidak tinggal di dunia manusia. Kau manusia, kan?" katanya. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar, kalian bukan monster berbahaya yang terlarang untuk meninggalkan Hutan Barat. Silahkan kalau mau lewat."

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya! Kau membuatku membuang-buang tenaga, _dress_ -ku juga jadi kotor gara-gara kau!" Ino menggerutu, sambil mengibaskan noda tanah dari _dress_ kesayangannya.

Fuu tertawa, seolah tanpa beban. "Maaf, maaf. Memangnya kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami hendak pergi ke Uzushiogakure, ada urusan penting yang harus kami urus," Itachi menjawab. Ia tersenyum pada Fuu, lalu mengajak kawan-kawannya untuk meninggalkan daerah perbukitan itu agar mereka lebih cepat sampai di Uzushiogakure.

Perjalanan dari perbukitan hijau menuju ke dermaga tidak terlalu jauh, hanya tiga puluh menit berjalan kaki. Pemandangan hijau yang luar biasa indah, membuat mereka tidak merasa lelah.

Ino sudah berubah ke wujud asalnya, dan kini sedang duduk di bahu Naruto. Kedua orang itu sedang terlibat percakapan seru tentang dunia _fairy_. Ino tersipu malu ketika Naruto berkata bahwa Ino terlihat sangat cantik dan kuat ketika melawan Choumei.

Dermaga terlihat sepi ketika Itachi dan kawan-kawannya sampai. Ya, dermaga ini memang sepi karena jarang ada yang sampai ke dermaga ini dengan selamat. Jika tidak mati diserang Choumei, mereka tewas di lautan.

Ada monster laut bernama _mermaids_. Mereka adalah putri duyung, sama seperti yang ada di dunia manusia. Monster itu terlihat sangat cantik, tetapi sebenarnya buas. Mereka sama saja dengan _the death_ , hanya saja _mermaids_ tinggal di laut. _Mermaids_ juga sangat suka meminum darah. Mereka hidup di perairan dekat sebuah pulau bernama Mermaids Island.

Rombongan itu menyeberang dengan menggunakan kapal dari kenalan Sakura yang tinggal tak jauh dari Dermaga. Mereka menyewa kapal kayu yang tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil.

"Selamat datang di kapal kami," kata seorang pria tua bernama Jiraiya, sang pemilik kapal sekaligus nahkoda kapal itu. "Aku akan mengantarkan kalian dengan selamat sampai ke Uzushiogakure. Kita akan berlayar pada malam hari, dan akan sampai besok pagi. Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kalian patuhi. Pertama, jangan keluar dari ruangan kapal, saat malam tiba. Kedua, saat aku memberi perintah untuk mematikan semua penerangan, kalian harus segera mematikan semuanya. Kalian harus diam, tidak boleh bersuara. Apa kalian semua mengerti?"

"Untuk apa seluruh peraturan itu, Jiraiya- _san_?" Itachi bertanya. Peraturan itu agak aneh menurutnya.

"Untuk menghindari _mermaids_."

"Putri duyung?" tanya Naruto.

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya, putri duyung, tapi bukan seperti putri duyung yang ada dalam film, Naruto. _Mermaids_ sangat buas dan suka meminum darah," jawab Itachi. "Tapi tenang saja, selama kita mengikuti aturan yang dibuat oleh Jiraiya- _san_ , kita aman."

"Mereka benar-benar ada? Aku pikir mereka hanya mitos," kata Kyuubi.

"Bukan, Kyuu, mereka memang ada. Hanya saja mereka ada di wilayah yang jarang disentuh makhluk hidup, jadi kita semua menganggap mereka adalah mitos."

"Ya, kau benar juga. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat mereka."

"Sebenarnya banyak yang sudah pernah melihat mereka. Sayangnya, mereka tertipu dengan wujud cantik _mermaids_ , dan mereka semua terbunuh," Itachi tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Kyuubi yang meringis ngeri.

Jiraiya berdehem, untuk menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di kapal itu. "Baiklah, kalau kalian semua sudah mengerti dengan peraturannya. Kita berangkat!" Ujar Jiraiya.

Itachi dan kawan-kawannya pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mengambil Kristal Bulan, benda ajaib yang dapat digunakan untuk melawan Pein dan anak buahnya. Itachi berharap, semoga perjalanan menuju ke Uzushiogakure berjalan lancar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mau nanya, alurnya masih kecepetan ga sih?**

 **Kalau kalian bingung dan ga punya gambaran tentang Hutan Barat, coba bayangkan Aokigahara. Aku juga bayangin hutan itu, kok. Dan tentang** _ **mermaids**_ **itu aku ambil dari legenda di Yunani.**

 **Oh iya, kemarin ada yang nanya, kalo ada Obito, berarti ada Kakashi juga? Jawabannya ada. Kakashi kan sudah muncul di chapter awal, dia adalah tangan kanan Minato. Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan silakan tulis di kolom review atau PM (tapi maaf kalo balesnya lama, jarang buka web ffn).**

 **Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakternya BUKAN milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BOYSLOVE! YAOI! OOC (ini fanfiksi, BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan dan kecacatan lainnya. Kalo gak suka, NGGAK USAH CAPER :v**

 **.**

 **Note : sekali lagi aku ingatkan, jurus yang dipakai untuk bertarung dan hal-hal lain tidak selalu sesuai sama manga/animenya, ya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis : Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja demi sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghela napasnya dengan keras. Ia duduk bersila di atas tanah dengan tampang bosan. Pemuda itu melirik seseorang yang sedang duduk diam di sebelahnya sambil menutup mata.

"Kau tidak merasa bosan, Sasori- _danna_?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda bernama Sasori itu. "Kalau kau bosan, kembali saja ke kastil."

"Kau bercanda? Ketua akan membunuhku!"

"Tidak akan," Sasori membuka matanya, lalu mengacak rambut Deidara. Dia mengerti, pemuda berambut pirang itu pasti merasa bosan karena mereka ditugaskan untuk mengintai Itachi dan kawan-kawannya.

Sasori adalah pasangan Deidara. Sama seperti Pein dan Konan, mereka berdua bertemu ketika Klan mereka dibantai oleh Uchiha Madara. Sebenarnya, Sasori tidak begitu berambisi untuk membunuh anggota Klan Uchiha yang tersisa, ia hanya mengikuti Deidara yang sangat berambisi untuk membunuh Uchiha Itachi dan juga adiknya.

Dia pernah dengar, Pein adalah _wolf_ yang berbahaya. Dan ketika Deidara memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki, Sasori memutuskan untuk ikut. Dia akan melindungi Deidara dari apapun yang mengancam keselamatannya. Termasuk Pein.

"Aku tidak akan kembali seorang diri, lalu meninggalkanmu di sini," ucap Deidara.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Dua pasangan _wolf_ ini memang unik. Deidara memiliki sifat yang blak-blakan dan cenderung meledak-ledak, sedangkan Sasori lebih dewasa dan tenang. Justru sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang itulah, yang membuat mereka seolah saling melengkapi.

" _Mereka sudah bergerak."_

Sasori terkesiap ketika mendengar _mindlink_ yang dikirimkan oleh Zetsu.

"Mereka sudah bergerak, Dei. Sebentar lagi mereka akan melewati daerah perbatasan ini, dan kita akan merebut Kristal Bulan sesuai dengan perintah Ketua. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi."

Deidara menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya, baiklah," katanya.

Sasori mendengus geli. Deidara memang sedikit manja dan egois, tapi dia juga sering mengalah demi Sasori. Deidara hampir tidak pernah membantah kata-kata atau pun perintah yang diberikan oleh pasangannya itu.

Sedangkan Sasori, meskipun terlihat dingin dan tak berperasaan, sebenarnya ia pun memiliki sisi hangat yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Deidara. Biarpun terlihat biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya Sasori sangat mencintai pasangannya. Hanya Deidara yang tidak pernah terkena amarah Pein, karena Sasori selalu menanggung semua kesalahan yang diperbuat Deidara. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku mengantuk," ucap Deidara, sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasori. "Boleh aku tidur sebentar?"

"Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berburu setelah ini? Aku lapar."

Sasori mengangguk. "Apapun yang kau mau."

Deidara tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya. Pemuda itu bersyukur, ia memiliki pasangan yang walaupun pendiam dan berwajah datar, namun memiliki sikap hangat yang hanya ditunjukkan pada dirinya.

Nanti, setelah Itachi dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke perbatasan Hutan Timur dan Hutan Barat, Deidara berjanji akan membantu Sasori menyelesaikan misi mereka sebaik-baiknya, yaitu merebut Kristal Bulan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru mengikuti Karin dalam diam. Pemuda itu berjalan di belakang, seolah mengawasi agar Karin tidak berbuat macam-macam pada mereka. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, dimana Neji berjalan dengan tampang bosan.

"Apa masih jauh, Karin?" Shikamaru bertanya. Ia memainkan ranting yang tadi dipungutnya dari tanah, sekedar untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

"Iya. Apa kalian lelah?" kata Karin tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku sih, tidak. Kau lelah, Neji?" tanya Shikamaru, yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Neji.

Neji enggan berkomentar. Ia tidak begitu suka mengobrol dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk diam sambil mengawasi sekitar. Ia baru tahu, hutan ini ternyata begitu luas. Ini adalah kali pertama ia masuk sejauh ini ke dalam hutan.

"Di depan sana ada sungai, kalau kalian mau, kita bisa istirahat di sana," Karin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Shikamaru dan Neji bergantian.

"Terserah saja," Neji akhirnya bersuara.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku."

Mereka kembali berjalan, menembus pepohonan hutan yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Cuaca sedang mendung, udara di hutan sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Neji merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya ketika angin berhembus kencang.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ke sungai, kita mencari tempat berteduh?"

"Tempat berteduh?" Shikamaru membeo.

Neji menunjuk ke atas. "Sepertinya, sebentar lagi turun hujan."

Shikamaru dan Karin ikut mendongak ke atas, lalu mengiyakan permintaan Neji untuk mencari tempat berteduh terdekat.

Sesampainya di sungai, Neji dan Shikamaru duduk di bawah pohon, membiarkan Karin yang merupakan satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka, untuk membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Sungai itu adalah sungai yang sama ketika Karin kabur bersama Obito dan Naruto dari kastil Pein.

Shikamaru duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya. "Aku baru pertama kali masuk sejauh ini ke dalam hutan. Bagaimana denganmu, Neji?"

"Aku juga baru kali ini masuk sejauh ini."

"Ternyata hutan ini luas juga, ya."

Neji mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru. "Pantas saja Naruto tak kunjung ditemukan, hutannya saja membingungkan, seperti labirin."

"Tapi kenapa Karin seolah mengetahui seluk beluk hutan ini, ya?"

"Duh, kau ini. Dia itu _werewolf_ , tidak mungkin dia tidak mengenal hutan ini!"

Kedua pemuda itu terus mengobrol sampai Karin muncul dengan tubuh yang lebih segar. Bekas darah di tubuhnya sudah menghilang, menampakkan kulitnya yang putih dan bersih.

"Kalian tidak jadi mandi?" tanya Karin heran, ketika kedua pemuda yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon itu malah bengong sambil menatapnya.

"Jadi," Neji menjawab, sambil mencolek lengan Shikamaru. Kemudian, kedua pemuda itu pun pergi ke sungai untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka, tak lupa membawa ransel mereka untuk diletakkan di pinggir sungai.

 _Well_ , mereka tidak kenal Karin. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab, seandainya Karin mencuri ransel mereka?

Selesai mandi, Karin membimbing kedua pemuda itu menuju ke gua kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari sungai karena rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Tepat ketika mereka sampai di gua, hujan turun dengan deras.

Gua itu kecil, tetapi cukup untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan yang turun dengan deras.

"Sebenarnya, kalian ini siapa? Kenapa kalian berniat mencari Naruto?" Karin bertanya.

Shikamaru melirik Neji sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Aku dan Neji adalah teman Naruto sejak kecil. Dan, Naruto jatuh tercebur ke sungai ketika ia bermain di sungai bersamaku. Keluarga kami sudah mengupayakan segala cara untuk mencari Naruto, tapi tak kunjung ditemukan. Makanya aku, dibantu Neji, akan mencari Naruto sampai ketemu."

"Kalau Naruto sudah ketemu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Kening Shikamaru mengernyit ketika mendengar pertanyaan Karin yang sedikit aneh. "Tentu saja membawanya pulang. Ayahnya sakit gara-gara Naruto belum ditemukan."

"Tapi Naruto tak akan kembali ke rumahnya. Dia akan tinggal di kastil Uchiha."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Klan Uchiha sudah tewas di bantai?" Neji menyela. Dia pernah dengar dari Nenek Chiyo, bahwa Klan Uchiha yang seharusnya memegang kendali atas _werewolf_ , tewas dibantai oleh sekelompok _werewolf_ pemberontak.

"Oh, kau tahu tentang kabar itu?" seru Karin. "Ya, Klan Uchiha memang sudah tewas dibantai, tapi masih ada beberapa orang yang tersisa, yaitu Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito dan satu werewolf dari klan lain yang menjadi pasangan Itachi, namanya Kyuubi."

Neji memasang wajah terkejut. "Benarkah? Lalu di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Ada di Hutan Barat, bersama Naruto."

"Lalu kenapa Naruto akan tinggal di kastil Uchiha? Dia harus pulang, dia punya rumah."

"Tidak bisa, Rambut Panjang! Dia adalah pasangan Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Pasangan? Maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru. Tatapan pemuda itu menajam, wajahnya tampak berkerut kesal. Pasangan apanya, setahunya Naruto tidak punya pacar. Pacar manusia saja tidak punya, apalagi _werewolf_.

"Jadi, _wolf_ itu ditakdirkan untuk memiliki satu pasangan selama mereka hidup. Kami dapat mengenali siapa pasangan kami dari aroma tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail karena aku sendiri belum bertemu dengan pasanganku, yah aku sedikit kesulitan karena tidak bisa berubah ke wujud _wolf_."

"Tapi Naruto kan manusia!" Seru Shikamaru. Dia tidak terima Naruto diklaim seenaknya oleh makhluk berbulu itu.

"Sebagian dari diri kami adalah manusia, Rambut Nanas!" seru Karin. Dia tidak terima dibentak tiba-tiba oleh pemuda berambut menyerupai nanas itu.

Neji tertawa kecil mendengar julukan Karin untuk Shikamaru. Kemudian, pemuda itu terdiam. Dia ingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Karin. Tadi kau bilang, Naruto di Hutan Barat? Untuk apa dia kesana? Bukankah Hutan Barat sangat berbahaya?"

"Mereka sedang menjalankan misi penting, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Terlalu beresiko kalau aku mengatakannya di sini, bisa saja makhluk aneh sedang menguping pembicaraan kita. Tapi kau tenang saja, Naruto dikelilingi orang-orang yang kuat, tak akan terjadi sesuatu padanya di Hutan Barat," jawab Karin. Gadis itu memeluk dirinya semakin erat ketika angin bertiup, sepertinya dia kedinginan.

Shikamaru membuka ranselnya, lalu mengambil selimut yang ia bawa dari rumah. Tidak tebal tapi cukup untuk menghangatkan badan. Ia menyerahkan selimut itu pada Karin. Yah, dia memang kesal karena Karin seenaknya mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah pasangan Uchiha Sasuke, tapi Karin tetaplah seorang gadis.

Karin menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah heran. "Kenapa kau memberiku selimut?"

"Kau kedinginan, kan? Katamu kau tidak bisa berubah jadi _wolf_? Berarti, tubuhmu tidak ada bedanya dengan tubuh manusia biasa, kan? Sekarang ini kau pasti kedinginan, bajumu tipis begitu."

Karin menunduk, pipinya sedikit merona. Dia jarang menerima pelakuan baik dari orang lain. "Terima kasih," gumamnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih kembali."

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding gua. Ia mendengus ketika melihat Neji yang saat ini sedang memejamkan mata, mungkin tertidur. Mata hitam pemuda itu kemudian memandang hujan yang sedang turun dengan deras.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Shikamaru berharap ia bisa segera menemukan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang duduk sambil melihat pemandangan melalui jendela kapal. Sebenarnya tak ada yang bisa dilihat, mengingat lautan sangat gelap ketika malam tiba. Pemuda itu berbalik ketika ia melihat pantulan diri Sasuke di kaca jendela, sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa dua gelas teh hangat.

"Terima kasih," gumam Naruto ketika menerima sodoran gelas dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur? Tempat tujuan kita masih jauh."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Kau mabuk laut?"

"Bukan," jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. "Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup harus masuk ke Uzushiogakure hanya berdua saja bersama Kyuubi."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengamati wajah Naruto. "Tidak usah khawatir. Sakura- _san_ bilang, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada kalian," katanya.

"Kalau monster itu membunuhku, bagaimana?"

"Maka aku akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kau tidak sendiri, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar, aku tidak sendiri. Ada kau, Kyuubi, Itachi, dan yang lainnya."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"Sudah."

Naruto menyesap tehnya sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan kapal ini. Hampir seluruh rekannya sedang tidur, kecuali Jiraiya yang sedang sibuk dengan kemudi, dan Kyuubi yang saat ini sedang berjongkok sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Naruto meletakkan gelas tehnya, lalu menghampiri Kyuubi yang tidak tampak baik-baik saja. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyuubi? Apa kau sakit?"

Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan kening berkerut. Ia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Naruto terkesiap ketika menyadari wajah Kyuubi terlihat pucat, keringat dingin membanjiri keningnya.

"Eh, tunggu. Jangan bilang kau mabuk laut?" seru Naruto.

"Perutku tidak enak, Naruto," jawab Kyuubi dengan nada lemah. Pemuda itu kembali menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. "A-aku mual."

"Tunggu di sini."

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, lalu memberitahukan kondisi Kyuubi. Ia minta tolong pada Sasuke untuk membuatkan satu gelas teh lagi untuk Kyuubi, agar rasa mualnya segera menghilang. Ia tak enak membangunkan Itachi yang tampak tertidur dengan wajah lelah. Lagipula Kyuubi melarangnya untuk membangunkan Itachi.

Naruto kembali menghampiri Kyuubi, lalu menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berbaring saja. Naruto mengelap dahi Kyuubi yang basah karena keringat. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mabuk laut?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah naik kapal laut selama ini sebelumnya," jawab Kyuubi lirih. Pemuda itu memiringkan badannya untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat. Naruto menerimanya kemudian menyuruh Kyuubi untuk meminumnya. "Kyuubi, minumlah teh ini. Perutmu akan terasa lebih baik," kata Naruto.

Kyuubi menurut. Tanpa banyak protes, dia meminum teh itu. "Terima kasih," gumam Kyuubi.

"Sama-sama."

Kyuubi kembali berbaring. Kepalanya pusing, dia harus tidur untuk meredakannya. Itachi tidak boleh tahu kalau dia sakit, atau pasangannya itu akan panik. Bisa-bisa mereka disuruh putar haluan untuk mencari obat.

Baru saja Kyuubi hendak memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba kapal mereka oleng, seperti sedang dihantam ombak yang sangat besar.

"Sial!" umpat Jiraiya.

Itachi membuka matanya karena kepalanya terantuk jendela. "Ada apa, Jiraiya- _san_?" tanya Itachi sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki sarang _mermaids_ ," jawab Jiraiya.

Itachi mengangguk. Kemudian kepalanya berputar kesana kemari karena tidak menemukan Kyuubi di sebelahnya. Ternyata Kyuubi sedang duduk di sofa dekat kamar mandi bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Kening pemuda tampan itu mengernyit ketika dilihatnya wajah Kyuubi yang sedikit pucat.

Ia menghampiri Kyuubi, lalu mengelus kepala pasangannya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyuubi menepis tangan Itachi dengan halus. Dia tak ingin membuat pasangannya khawatir. "Hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Itachi- _kun_!" Jiraiya memanggil. "Tolong matikan seluruh penerangan!"

Obito dan B terbangun ketika mendengar teriakan Jiraiya. B berdiri, lalu memperhatikan sekitar melalui jendela. B adalah monster, matanya bisa melihat kegelapan dengan lebih baik.

"Mermaids," seru B. "Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung."

Obito hendak membantu Itachi, tetapi perhatiannya teralih ketika ia melihat selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sakura tersingkap, pahanya yang putih dan mulus sedikit terlihat. Obito berdecak, gadis ini tidur tanpa pertahanan sama sekali. Bagaimana jika ada yang berniat jahat? Akhirnya, pemuda itu pun membenarkan selimut Sakura.

"Obito, sedang apa kau?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Hm?" Obito menggumam. "Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbuat mesum pada Sakura- _san_."

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mesum sepertimu," sahut Obito.

Penerangan sudah dimatikan. Kapal melaju dengan perlahan. Naruto mengintip dari jendela, berusaha melihat laut yang tampak gelap. Dia penasaran dengan _mermaids_.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan kedua matanya terasa nyeri. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya, berharap nyerinya segera menghilang. "Ngh," Naruto mengerang lirih.

Pendengaran tajam Sasuke mendengar erangan Naruto. Ia menghampiri pasangannya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto terkesiap pelan. Rasa sakit di matanya entah mengapa tiba-tiba menghilang, ketika Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke," jawab Naruto. Ia menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke tertegun ketika ia melihat mata Naruto yang tampak berbeda. Bukankah seharusnya mata Naruto berwarna biru? Kenapa mata Naruto berwarna oranye seperti mata Kyuubi?

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil, ketika Sasuke malah bengong sambil menatap matanya.

"Huh?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Mata Naruto sudah berubah kembali menjadi biru. Apa dia salah lihat? "Matamu …"

"Mataku? Kenapa dengan mataku?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke. "Tidurlah, Naruto. Kau perlu istirahat."

Narut refleks mencengkram bahu Sasuke ketika kapal mereka tiba-tiba berguncang, seperti ditabrak sesuatu. Bukan ombak, tapi sesuatu yang keras dan bergerak di lautan.

" _Mermaids_ ," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menatap keluar jendela. Pemuda itu mengucek matanya, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya berubah jernih, dia bisa melihat pemandangan di luar jendela yang tadinya tampak gelap.

Dikejauhan, ia melihat beberapa orang wanita sedang mengapung di atas air. Wajah mereka sangat cantik, dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang panjang dan kulit putih mulus. Bagian atas tubuh mereka menyerupai gadis manusia, tetapi bagian pinggang ke bawah menyerupai ekor paus, dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil.

"Itukah _mermaids_? tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ya, itu adalah–" ucapan Sasuke terhenti. "Kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak buta. Mereka cantik sekali, ya."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Di luar sangat gelap, manusia biasa tak akan bisa melihatnya, kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan heran. Pasangannya ini benar-benar manusia, kan?

"Eh, iya juga ya," gumam Naruto. Bukahkah tadi ia tak bisa melihat pemandangan gelap di luar sana? Jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan kedua matanya yang terasa nyeri tadi?

"Sssshhh! Jangan berbicara keras-keras!"

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti berbicara ketika Jiraiya berbisik, memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak berisik. _Mermaids_ bisa menyerang kapal mereka. Membalikkan kapal ini bukan hal yang sulit bagi mereka.

Naruto duduk merapat pada Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin duduk dekat jendela, bisa-bisa _mermaids_ itu menarik kepalanya lewat jendala. Dia teringat film horror yang pernah ditontonnya. Kepala korban ditarik lewat jendela, lalu tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

Pemuda itu bergidik ngeri, lalu tanpa sadar semakin merapat pada Sasuke. Semoga saja, mereka bisa melewati sarang _mermaids_ ini tanpa perlu ada pertumpahan darah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak tahu kapan mereka melewati sarang _mermaids_. Ketika ia membuka matanya, hari sudah terang. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia jatuh tertidur. Pemuda itu melotot horror ketika sadar, dia tertidur di bahu Sasuke.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke menyapa, senyum tipis hadir di wajah tampannya.

Naruto mengusap sudut bibirnya. Bisa gawat kalau dia _ngiler_. Ah, untunglah tidak basah. Pemuda itu menatap ke jendela, pemandangan berupa lautan biru menyapa matanya. "Apakah perjalanan kita masih jauh, Sasuke?"

"Tidak, Jiraiya- _san_ bilang sebentar lagi kita sampai." jawab Sasuke. "Kau mau sarapan?"

"Sarapan?"

Sasuke menunjuk ke sebelah kirinya. Di sana, teman-temannya duduk bersila di lantai sambil menikmati makanan lezat yang entah didapatkan dari mana. Naruto memutuskan untuk bergabung, perutnya lapar dan dia ingin makan sesuatu yang hangat.

"Waaah, sepertinya enak. Dapat dari mana semua makanan ini, Sakura- _san_?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura yang sedang menyendok sup yang masih mengepulkan uap, membuat perut Naruto tambah keroncongan.

"Dengan sihir!" Sakura membalas dengan ceria. Moodnya sedang bagus. Dia tidur nyenyak semalam, sama sekali tidak terganggu, padahal Ino bercerita bahwa semalam kapal mereka ditabrak _mermaids_.

"Sihir?" Naruto tidak mengerti, tapi ia menerima sodoran mangkuk sup dari Sakura. Masa bodoh, yang penting sekarang makan sampai kenyang. Sejak dia tercebur di sungai laknat itu, ia belum pernah menyentuh makanan enak. Makanan enak yang pernah disentuhnya hanya makanan buatan Sakura.

Selesai makan, Sakura kembali merapal mantra lalu bekas-bekas makanan itu hilang tak berbekas. Dia memang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengambil atau mengirim barang ke dimensi lain. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya pada manusia. Bukannya tidak bisa, sih, tapi Sakura takut melakukannya, ia tak berani ambil resiko.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai!" seru Jiraiya.

Daratan mulai terlihat di kejauhan. Sakura berlari ke dek kapal, gadis cantik itu memekik senang karena akhirnya ia bisa menikmati pemandangan lautan yang cantik. Obito tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura. Sudah lama dia tidak menikmati pemandangan lautan seperti ini. Terakhir kali ia pergi berlibur ke pulau dengan laut yang indah adalah satu tahun yang lalu, ia pergi ke Maldives bersama sang ayah.

"Kau suka laut, Sakura- _san_?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Pemandangannya sangat cantik! Apa kau pernah pergi ke laut sebelumnya, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Pernah. Aku pernah ke Maldives, aku juga pernah ke pulau tropis kecil bernama Bali. Pemandangan di sana sangat indah!"

"Maldives? Bali? Dimana itu?"

"Sangat jauh dari sini."

Sakura menekuk wajahnya. Ia iri pada Naruto yang bisa pergi kemana pun yang ia mau. Sakura sangat ingin pergi berkeliling dunia, tapi menurut apa yang pernah didengarnya, di dunia manusia dibutuhkan dokumen-dokumen seperti identitas. Dia kan tidak punya identitas.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Uzushiogakure.

Desa itu terletak di sebuah pulau kecil yang tidak berpenghuni. Sebenarnya, dahulu pulau ini berpenghuni. Hanya saja pulau ini menjadi terbengkalai akibat bencana alam yang terjadi beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya yang tampak terbengkalai. Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya ada puing-puing bangunan dan pepohonan yang terlihat. Tidak ada satupun manusia, atau makhluk hidup lainnya yang tinggal di desa ini.

"Desa ini sepi sekali. Jangan-jangan nanti ada _zombie_ yang muncul?" komentar Naruto.

" _Zombie_? Apa itu?" tanya Ino.

Naruto menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk menakuti Ino. "Mayat hidup," katanya. Dia terpingkal ketika Ino kabur, terbang mendekati Obito yang sedang mengamati salah satu puing bangunan.

"Kita berhenti di sini," seru Sakura. Ia menatap Kyuubi, lalu Naruto. "Kalian berdua, berjalanlah ke arah sana."

Sakura menunjuk deretan pepohonan yang sedikit lebih rimbun. Tempat itu tampak mengerikan, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Pemuda itu tak begitu suka pada hal-hal yang menakutkan, apalagi hal-hal berbau gaib.

Kyuubi menatap deretan pepohonan itu dengan antusias. Entahlah, tapi deretan pepohonan itu seperti menantangnya. Kyuubi sudah pernah melewati masa-masa mengerikan selama masa kecilnya, jadi menghadapi satu monster saja bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Itachi mengelus kepala Kyuubi. "Berhati-hatilah," katanya.

Kyuubi tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan kristalnya!" balas Kyuubi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menatap jejeran pepohonan itu dengan tajam. Dia ingin sekali menemani Naruto, tetapi entah mengapa Sakura melarangnya. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Seandainya terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Naruto, Sasuke tak akan segan meratakan pulau tak berpenghuni ini dengan tanah.

Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto yang hendak menyusul Kyuubi. "Apa kau yakin, kau akan baik-baik saja di sana?" tanya Sasuke. Nada bicaranya datar seperti biasa, tapi Naruto bisa melihat kekhawatiran di mata hitam itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke," Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, lalu tersenyum. "Kyuubi bersamaku."

Sasuke menghela napas, dengan berat hati dilepaskannya tangan Naruto. "Pergilah. Hati-hati, jangan lakukan hal bodoh!"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya lalu membuat pose hormat. "Siap, kapten!" katanya. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum tiga jarinya, membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto! Cepatlah!" Kyuubi berteriak. Naruto buru-buru menyusul sebelum _mood_ Kyuubi berubah jelek. Percayalah, tidak mudah menghadapi Kyuubi yang sedang _ngambek_ , kata-katanya bisa setajam pedang.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan menembus deretan pepohonan itu dalam diam. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka topik pembicaraan. Kyuubi sibuk mengamati keadaan, dia diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Naruto.

Sebenarnya, Kyuubi bukanlah tipe orang yang mau diserahi tanggungjawab untuk menjaga orang lain, tapi pengecualian untuk Naruto. Selain karena Naruto adalah pasangan Sasuke, Naruto juga salah satu dari segelintir orang yang tidak menganggapnya aneh. Naruto juga bersedia membantunya ketika ia mabuk laut.

Mata biru Naruto memicing ketika ia melihat bangunan yang tampak utuh di kejauhan. Ia mencolek lengan Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, apakah rumah itu yang dimaksud oleh Sakura- _san_?"

Kyuubi mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto. "Sepertinya iya. Ayo kita kesana!"

Kedua pemuda itupun pergi menuju ke bangunan yang tampak utuh, setidaknya tidak hancur lebur seperti bangunan di kanan kirinya. Rumah kecil itu memiliki atap berwarna merah cerah, sementara temboknya berwarna putih.

"Kira-kira, ini rumah siapa, ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Kyuubi.

Tangan Kyuubi terulur, ia mendorong pintu berwarna merah cerah itu. Ternyata tidak terkunci. Kyuubi memasuki rumah itu dengan hati-hati, diikuti Naruto. Bagian dalam rumah ini ternyata kosong, tidak ada satupun perabotan di dalamnya.

"Kyuu–gyaaaaah!" Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba, hingga mengagetkan Kyuubi. Naruto melihat sesosok pria sedang duduk di sudut rumah itu. Naruto mengelus dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Siapa dia? Hantu? Atau _zombie_?

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya melihat pria yang sedang duduk bersila sambil bersedekap itu. Matanya terpejam. Pria itu bertelanjang dada, seolah memamerkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna cokelat.

Naruto menarik lengan baju Kyuubi. "Apa dia keluargamu?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan bingung. "Maksudmu? Aku tidak kenal dengannya."

"Wajahnya sedikit mirip denganmu," kata Naruto.

"Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?"

Naruto terperanjat ketika pria itu tiba-tiba bersuara. Untunglah, berarti dia bukan _zombie_. Pria itu membuka matanya, menampakkan irisnya yang berwarna oranye kecokelatan. Mulut Naruto menganga, wajah pria itu semakin mirip dengan Kyuubi ketika matanya sedang terbuka. Yang membedakan hanya rambut pria itu diikat satu, panjangnya nyaris mencapai pinggang. Sepertinya badannya lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dari Kyuubi.

"Maaf, Tuan, apa ini rumahmu?" Naruto bertanya dengan sopan, mungkin dia adalah penghuni rumah ini. Naruto merasa seperti seorang pencuri, ia masuk ke rumah orang tanpa permisi.

"Begitulah," jawab pria asing itu. Mata pria itu menatap kedua pemuda itu bergantian. "Siapa kalian?"

"Namaku Kyuubi, dan ini Naruto. Anda siapa, kalau kami boleh tahu?" Kyuubi menjawab. Benar kata Naruto, wajah pria ini mirip dengannya.

"Namaku Kurama," jawab pria itu. "Ada urusan apa kalian kemari?"

"Nggg, i-itu," Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya, merasa bingung harus mengutarakan niat mereka seperti apa. Menurut Sakura, Kristal Bulan disimpan di dalam rumah ini. Dan jika pria ini adalah pemilik rumah ini, berarti Kristal Bulan adalah miliknya, kan?

"Kami datang untuk mencari Kristal Bulan," Kyuubi menjawab terang-terangan.

Kurama menatap Kyuubi tajam. "Untuk apa kalian mencari Kristal Bulan?"

"Aku dengar dari salah satu temanku, Kristal Bulan memiliki kekuatan besar hingga ditakuti seluruh penyihir yang ada di dunia ini. Makanya, kami berniat mengambilnya untuk membantu mengalahkan Pein dan anak buahnya."

"Pein? Ah, perseteruan di Hutan Timur?" kata Kurama.

Kyuubi mengangguk. "Benar. Apakah Anda mengetahui tentang Kristal Bulan itu?"

Kurama menengadahkan tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba, muncul cahaya berwarna kebiruan dari telapak tangan Kurama. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi sebuah berlian berwarna biru cerah. Berlian cantik itu berpendar kebiruan, ukurannya sebesar bola _baseball_.

"Inikah yang kalian cari?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya iya. Bolehkah kami memilikinya, Paman?" Naruto berkata dengan polosnya.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada kalian," Kurama menyeringai. "Tapi kau–" Kurama menunjuk Kyuubi dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Kau harus mengalahkanku dulu, _werewolf_!"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Seringai pria bernama Kurama ini tampak kejam dan berbahaya. Mata biru Naruto melirik Kyuubi yang sedang menatap Kurama dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana ini, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan coba mengalahkannya," kata Kyuubi.

"T-tapi, bagaimana kalau kau terluka parah?"

Kyuubi mendengus. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji kalau aku akan baik-baik saja, tapi setidaknya, aku akan berusaha untuk merebut Kristal Bulan. Ini demi mengalahkan Pein. Itachi selalu membantu dan melindungiku, jadi sekarang giliranku untuk membantunya," Kyuubi menoleh ke Kurama, lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Aku terima tantanganmu, tapi dengan dua syarat!"

"Katakan."

"Pertama, kau harus berjanji bahwa jika aku berhasil mengalahkanmu, kau akan memberikan Kristal Bulan itu padaku. Dan yang kedua, anak ini tidak boleh terluka sedikitpun," kata Kyuubi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Kurama memiringkan kepalanya, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Setuju."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Bagaimana ini? Itachi pasti akan mengamuk kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyuubi! Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi dan Kurama adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Hayoooo coba tebak, Kurama itu siapanya Kyuubi?**

 **Romancenya SasuNaru terlalu lambat ya? Atau lebih baik begini aja? Maksudku, kalo terlalu cepet kan aneh juga, secara mereka baru kenal. Masukannya dong. Maaf kalo chapter ini banyak typo ya, aku nggak sempet edit.**

 **Oh btw, aku ngetik ini sambil dengerin lagunya Ed Sheeran yang Perfect, aku dengerin berkali-kali sampe adekku protes, wkwkwk. Lagunya enak didengerin sih :')**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakternya BUKAN milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BOYSLOVE! YAOI! OOC (ini fanfiksi, BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan dan kecacatan lainnya. Kalo gak suka, NGGAK USAH CAPER :v**

 **.**

 **Note : sekali lagi aku ingatkan, jurus yang dipakai untuk bertarung dan hal-hal lain tidak selalu sesuai sama manga/animenya, ya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis : Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja demi sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggigit kuku ibu jarinya ketika Kyuubi berdiri berhadapan dengan Kurama. Perkiraannya benar, Kurama lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter daripada Kyuubi. Kepala pemuda itu hanya mencapai dagu Kurama.

Naruto berlindung di balik pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya.

Saat ini, mereka berada agak jauh dari rumah mungil milik Kurama. Mereka ada di sebuah tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau. Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang dalam situasi siap bertarung, Naruto pasti akan mengajak Kyuubi untuk berkeliling tempat ini. Pemandangan di sini ternyata sangat indah.

"Kau siap, bocah?" Kurama menyeringai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

Kyuubi mendengus. "Aku siap kapan pun kau siap, Paman," balas Kyuubi.

Keduanya pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kyuubi melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kurama, tapi dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Kurama. Kurama mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, lalu sebelah tangannya yang bebas meninju pipi Kyuubi dengan keras.

Kyuubi terpental, ia bergerak sedemikian rupa di udara hingga kedua kakinya menapak tanah. Pemuda itu menyeringai, setetes darah mengalir di sudut mulutnya. "Boleh juga kekuatanmu, Paman."

Kyuubi mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, lalu kembali menyerang Kurama. Ia menendang dan memukul Kurama, tapi semua gerakannya seolah terbaca. Kyuubi mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi, berusaha menghantam kepala Kurama. Tapi, lagi-lagi Kurama berhasil menangkisnya. Pria itu menyilangkan lengannya di depan kepala untuk menahan tendangan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melompat mundur, lalu mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah. Pemuda itu mendecih dalam hati. Pria itu tidak serius melawannya, dia hanya bermain-main!

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Kurama.

"Seriuslah, Pak Tua! Aku tahu kau hanya bermain-main sejak tadi!"

Sebelah alis Kurama terangkat. "Hm? Bermain-main, katamu?" Pria itu kemudian terkekeh. "Kau mau aku serius? Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Kyuubi tidak sempat menghindar ketika Kurama tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya, lalu meninju wajahnya. Kurama sepertinya belum puas. Ia kembali meninju pipi kiri Kyuubi, lalu meninju perutnya, kemudian satu tendangan terakhir membuat Kyuubi terpental jauh hingga menabrak pohon sampai patah.

"Uhuk!" Kyuubi terbatuk darah. Napas pemuda itu terengah. Dadanya terasa nyeri, sepertinya tulangnya ada yang patah. Tinju dan tendangan Kurama tadi tidak main-main. Kalau saja Kyuubi bukan _wolf_ , Kyuubi pasti sudah tewas.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto memekik memanggil nama Kyuubi. Ia panik melihat baju bagian depan Kyuubi ternoda darah.

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sebagai isyarat agar Naruto tidak mendekat. Lalu ia memberikan tanda dengan ibu jarinya kalau dia baik-baik saja. Naruto bisa tewas jika ia berada terlalu dekat, Kyuubi tidak bisa fokus melawan Kurama sambil menjaga Naruto.

Kyuubi belum menyerah, meskipun tubuhnya terasa nyeri di beberapa bagian. "Aku belum selesai, Pak Tua," kata Kyuubi. Matanya menatap tajam Kurama yang saat ini sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau rela babak belur hanya untuk mendapatkan Kristal Bulan?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kristal itu. Kalaupun harus ditukar dengan nyawaku, aku siap!"

Seringai di bibir Kurama menghilang. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum, bukan senyum mengejek tapi senyum tulus seakan Kyuubi adalah sosok yang penting untuknya.

"Kekeraskepalaanmu benar-benar mirip dengannya, Kyuubi," kata Kurama, membuat Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mirip dengannya? Siapa?"

Kurama tidak menjawab. Ia memasang kuda-kuda. "Majulah, Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi menyerang. Ia melakukan gerakan menendang kepala Kurama, dan Kurama refleks melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya. Disaat itulah, Kyuubi merubah gerakannya, ia tidak jadi menendang kepala Kurama. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Kurama.

"Sekarang, Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi.

Kurama refleks menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di sisi pohon. Kurama tidak sempat mengelak ketika Kyuubi tiba-tiba melepas pergelangan tangan Kurama, lalu ia menendang sisi tubuh Kurama dengan keras.

Kurama terpental, lalu menabrak pohon hingga patah.

Taktik Kyuubi berhasil. Ia hanya ingin memecah konsentrasi Kurama dengan meneriakkan nama Naruto, seolah-olah Naruto akan ikut menyerang. Saat Kurama lengah, ia langsung menendang sisi tubuh Kurama tanpa pikir panjang.

Kurama bangkit berdiri. Ia mengusap sisi tubuhnya yang tadi kena tendangan Kyuubi, lalu terkekeh. "Tendanganmu lumayan juga, bocah!" katanya.

"Hei, Kurama, tadi kau bilang, kalau kekeraskepalaanku mirip dengan seseorang. Mirip dengan siapa? Katakan padaku!"

Kurama tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan, menghampiri Kyuubi yang tampak bersiap menerima serangan selanjutnya. Tapi, Kurama tak kunjung melancarkan serangan bahkan ketika ia sampai di depan Kyuubi.

Pria itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, secara mengejutkan ia memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Kyuubi terkesiap. Ia menatap Kurama dengan horror. Apa monster memang suka memeluk orang lain? Sial, Itachi pasti _ngambek_ tujuh hari tujuh malam kalau dia melihat adegan ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Bagaimana kabar Saori?" Kurama bertanya. Ia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyuubi.

"S-Saori? Kau … kenal dengan ibuku?" gumam Kyuubi. Saori adalah nama ibu kandung Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan langka itu. Kyuubi dipeluk Kurama? Apa sekarang Itachi punya saingan cinta? Ia berlari menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu, lalu berusaha melepaskan Kyuubi dari pelukan Kurama.

"Lepaskan, Paman! Kau tidak boleh memeluknya!" kata Naruto sambil menarik-narik lengan berotot Kurama.

Kurama melepaskan pelukannya, lalu ia menatap Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. "Kau sudah besar sekarang!" katanya.

Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja disentuh Kurama. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayo, kita kembali ke rumahku. Kalian sudah lulus tes. Sekarang, Kristal Bulan akan menjadi milik kalian," kata Kurama, lalu berbalik. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika teringat sesuatu. "Ah, hampir saja lupa."

Kurama mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sinar redup berwarna oranye muncul di telapak tangannya. Ia mengarahkan sinar oranye itu di luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi terkesiap. Semua rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan, berangsur-angsur membaik lalu menghilang. Ia menatap Kurama dengan takjub. "Apa itu tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya mengobatimu saja," jawab Kurama dengan santainya.

Pria itu membimbing Naruto dan Kyuubi untuk kembali ke rumah mungilnya. Rumah mungil yang akan dijaganya sampai ia mati, karena rumah mungil itu adalah peninggalan sahabatnya.

Naruto dan Kyuubi menatap punggung Kurama dengan kening berkerut. Pertanyaan yang sama terlintas di pikiran mereka. Sebenarnya, siapa pria bernama Kurama itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk bersila di lantai, sementara Kyuubi duduk disebelahnya. Di depan mereka ada Kurama yang saat ini sedang duduk bersila sambil menutup matanya. Pria itu sedang memulihkan luka dalamnya yang ia dapatkan dari tendangan Kyuubi tadi.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Kurama membuka matanya.

Ia menengadahkan tangannya, lalu muncullah Kristal Bulan di telapak tangannya. Ia menyerahkan kistal cantik berpendar kebiruan itu pada Naruto. "Ini, untukmu," kata Kurama.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat tinggi. "Kenapa untukku? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir."

Kurama menatap mata biru Naruto. Ia tetap menyodorkan kristal itu pada Naruto. "Ambillah, Naruto. Kristal ini adalah milikmu. Percayalah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menggunakan kristal ini selain kau."

"A-aku?" gumam Naruto. Dia kan hanya manusia biasa yang bahkan tidak mengerti cara menggunakan sihir atau semacamnya. "Kau yakin, Paman?"

Kurama tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sudah, terima saja, Naruto. Yang penting kristal itu ada di tangan kita."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu. Kurama menarik tangan Naruto, lalu menyerahkan kristal itu. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, kristal itu terasa hangat di telapak tangannya. Apa benda ajaib memang terasa seperti ini?

"Kristalnya hangat," gumam Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Kyuubi menyentuh kristal itu, tapi tidak ada rasa hangat seperti yang Naruto katakan. "Mana? Tidak ada rasa hangat?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa merasakannya, Kyuubi. Hanya orang yang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki Kristal Bulan yang akan merasakan rasa hangat itu. Bahkan aku pun tidak bisa merasakan rasa hangatnya, padahal aku sudah menjaganya selama puluhan tahun," kata Kurama. Ia memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memasukkan kristal itu ke dalam kantung kain yang dibawanya.

Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, iya. Sebenarnya, kau ini siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal ibuku?"

Kurama terkekeh. "Bisa dibilang, aku ini teman ibumu."

"Teman?"

"Ya. Aku berteman dengan Saori, ibumu," kata Kurama. "Saori adalah _werewolf_ wanita yang pemberani dan keras kepala. Kami bertemu ketika dia sedang berpetualang seorang diri di Hutan Barat. Aku menolong ibumu yang nyaris dibunuh _the death_."

"Lalu?" sahut Kyuubi, dia terlihat antusias mendengar cerita Kurama.

"Aku dan ibumu berteman. Kami sering adu pendapat, ibumu juga sering menantangku untuk berkelahi. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi tantangannya, biar bagaimana pun, ibumu tetaplah seorang perempuan. Lalu, lama kelamaan aku dan ibumu saling jatuh cinta."

"Kalian saling mencintai? Berarti kau mantan pacarnya Bibi Saori?" Naruto menyela.

Kurama tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Naruto tentang 'mantan pacar'. "Ya, seperti itulah kira-kira. Kami akhirnya semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya Saori bertemu dengan Shimura Danzo."

Kyuubi menegang. Danzo adalah ayahnya, yang tega menyiksanya bahkan saat usianya masih muda. "Danzo adalah pasangan ibuku?" tebak Kyuubi.

Kurama mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya, Danzo adalah pasangan ibumu. Aku tidak tega melihat ibumu yang kebingungan. Dia terikat dengan pasangannya, tapi dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan aku. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi bodohnya aku, aku tidak menyadari saat itu Saori sedang hamil. Hamil anak kami."

"Ibuku pernah memiliki anak denganmu? Dimana anak itu sekarang?" tanya Kyuubi.

Kurama menatap tepat ke mata Kyuubi. "Anak itu adalah kau, Kyuubi. Aku adalah ayahmu. Ayah kandungmu."

Kyuubi terdiam. Dia menatap Kurama dengan pandangan terkejut. Apa dia bilang tadi? Ayah kandung?

"Kau ayah kandung Kyuubi?!" Naruto memekik. "Berarti, Danzo bukan ayah kandung Kyuubi? Oh, benar juga! Kyuubi, kau pernah bilang, ayahmu suka menyiksamu, kan?"

"Danzo melakukannya karena dia tidak ingin Kyuubi merebut posisi anaknya sebagai calon _alpha_. Makanya, Danzo memerintahkan seluruh klan untuk menindasmu, agar mereka tidak menganggapmu sebagai calon _alpha_."

Kyuubi menggertakkan giginya. Dia ingat seluruh perlakuan buruk klannya. "Dan kau tidak berusaha untuk membantuku?"

"Maafkan aku, Kyuubi. Aku baru mengetahui keadaanmu saat ibumu mendatangiku di Hutan Barat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa menemukanku. Lalu, ia bercerita bahwa kami memiliki anak dan saat ini sudah memasuki usia remaja, jujur saja aku kaget, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Saori ternyata hamil anak kami. Ibumu berkata padaku bahwa kau kabur dari klan, dan ia menceritakan semua perlakuan Danzo padamu. Aku gelap mata, aku tidak terima anakku diperlakukan seperti itu. Lalu aku mendatangi klanmu dan membantai mereka semua."

"Penyerangan Klan Shimura bukan dilakukan oleh Pein?" Kyuubi membelalak tidak percaya. Dia sempat merasa bahagia ketika mendengar kabar Klan Shimura tewas dibantai. Ia mengira Pein adalah pelaku pembantaian itu. Klan Shimura memang sempat bersitegang dengan Pein karena mereka tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. Ternyata Kurama adalah pelaku penyerangan itu.

"Lalu, dimana ibuku?"

Kurama menghela napas. "Ibumu sudah meninggal, Kyuubi. Dia jatuh sakit karena kehilanganmu."

Kyuubi menggigit bibirnya. "T-tapi, ibu juga jahat padaku."

"Tidak," Kurama membantah. "Ibumu bersikap jahat padamu justru karena ia ingin melindungimu dari Danzo. Danzo adalah pria yang tidak segan melakukan apapun demi tujuannya, termasuk mengancam ibumu. Jika ibumu berani bersikap baik padamu, maka Danzo tidak akan segan menyiksamu lebih parah lagi. Saori terpaksa melakukan hal-hal jahat itu padamu."

Kyuubi tidak sanggup membendung air matanya. Dia menangis, mengingat ibunya yang pernah diam-diam mengobati lukanya, diam-diam membawakannya makanan, dan ibunya yang diam-diam tersenyum padanya. Jika saja Kyuubi tahu ibunya juga berada di bawah tekanan Danzo, Kyuubi tak akan kabur seorang diri.

"Ibu …," gumam Kyuubi disela isak tangisnya. Katakanlah Kyuubi cengeng, tapi mana ada orang yang tidak terharu jika membahas tentang sosok bernama ibu?

Naruto mengelus punggung Kyuubi. "Jangan menangis, Kyuubi," gumamnya. "Ibumu baik sekali, ya. Kau beruntung. Kalau aku, aku bahkan tidak tahu ibuku seperti apa. Ibuku sudah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil."

"Kau benar, Naruto," gumam Kyuubi.

Tatapan Naruto teralih ke Kurama. "Tapi, Paman, bukankah sebelumnya kau tidak pernah tahu tentang Kyuubi? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu, kalau Kyuubi adalah anakmu?"

Kurama mendengus. "Wajahnya seperti wajahku ketika aku remaja. Sekali lihatpun aku tahu kalau Kyuubi adalah anakku. Lagi pula, sebagai keturunanku, Kyuubi memiliki _chakra_ ku, meskipun dalam jumlah kecil."

" _Chakra_? Apa itu?"

" _Chakra_ adalah kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki monster sepertiku."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Pemuda itu kembali mengusap punggung Kyuubi yang masih sesenggukan.

Kyuubi mengusap matanya yang basah. "Boleh aku memelukmu, Ayah?" katanya tiba-tiba, membuat Kurama membulatkan matanya terkejut. Monster berekor sembilan itu merasakan perasaan hangat yang asing ketika Kyuubi memanggilnya dengan sebutan ayah.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Kemarilah, anakku," katanya.

Kyuubi mendekati Kurama, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Ayah," gumam Kyuubi. Pemuda itu tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. 'Ayah' yang dikenalnya sejak kecil sangat kejam padanya.

Naruto menekuk bibirnya. Dia jadi ingin menangis. Adegan peluk-pelukan antara Kyuubi dan Kurama membuat ia teringat sang ayah. Kira-kira, ayahnya sedang apa, ya? Apa ayahnya sedang mengkhawatirkannya? Naruto jadi ingin pulang.

Kyuubi melepas pelukannya, lalu mengusap pipi basahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Kalau kau ayahku, kenapa kau menghajarku?" tanyanya.

Kurama mendengus. "Aku tidak serius melawanmu, kau tahu?"

"Tidak serius apa? Aku sampai batuk darah!"

"Kalau aku serius, aku tidak akan mengobatimu setelah babak belur seperti itu. Kalau aku serius, aku akan berubah menjadi wujud monsterku. Dan kalau aku serius, aku akan langsung membunuhmu bahkan sejak kau baru menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumah ini."

Kyuubi terdiam. Menurut apa yang pernah didengarnya, Kurama adalah monster yang ganas dan beringas. Awalnya dia pun heran karena Kurama tidak menyerang mereka sama sekali. Ternyata, Kurama tahu kalau Kyuubi adalah anak kandungnya.

Kurama merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian, ia menyerahkannya pada Kyuubi.

"Kalung?" gumam Kyuubi.

"Ambil lah, dan pakai kalung itu. Kapanpun kau memerlukan bantuan, kau bisa memanggilku dengan ini."

"Caranya?"

Kurama kemudian menjelaskan cara menggunakan kalung berbandul kristal kecil berwarna oranye. Kalung itu akan menyala jika Kyuubi menggenggam bandul kalung itu lalu memanggil nama Kurama. Kurama akan langsung muncul dihadapan Kyuubi, karena kalung itu berfungsi sebagai portal.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Ayah."

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke teman-temanmu yang sedang menunggu di dermaga."

"Kau tahu aku datang bersama teman-temanku?"

Kurama terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran orang asing di pulau tidak berpenghuni ini?" jawab Kurama, lalu mengacak rambut Kyuubi. "Teman penyihirmu itu tidak berani masuk lebih jauh, karena ia tidak mau berurusan denganku."

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil. Ternyata ayahnya adalah orang yang hebat. Tinjunya juga menyakitkan, Kyuubi sudah merasakannya sendiri. "Apa aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Ayah? Aku ingin _sparring_ denganmu."

"Tentu saja, Nak. Kapan pun kau mau."

Kyuubi tersenyum, lalu berdiri. "Ayo, Naruto. Kita harus segera kembali. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menendang bokong Pein!"

"Ayo!"

"Tunggu!" Kurama menahan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Paman?"

Kurama menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Mulailah belajar untuk mengendalikan emosimu. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu, karena akan sangat berbahaya jika emosi yang menguasaimu. Apa kau mengerti?" kata Kurama.

Kening Naruto mengerut bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya. Selalu ingat kata-kataku tadi, mengerti?"

Mau tidak mau Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin membuat Kurama marah, lalu menendangnya seperti ia menendang Kyuubi tadi. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Terima kasih, Paman."

Kedua pemuda itu pun beranjak, mereka meninggalkan rumah itu setelah berpamitan dengan Kurama. Kurama tidak bisa mengantar mereka ke dermaga, ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakannya.

Kyuubi dan Naruto sampai di dermaga. Mereka melihat teman-temannya sedang berlindung di bola pelindung milik Sakura sambil memakan bekal yang diambil Sakura dari dimensi lain.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, ia memekik kecil ketika Sasuke memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia mengamati Kyuubi yang sedang menerima omelan dari Itachi ketika pemuda berambut panjang itu melihat bercak darah di baju Kyuubi. Senyum Naruto makin lebar, ia bisa melihat raut wajah Kyuubi yang terlihat berseri-seri. Dia pasti senang bisa bertemu dengan Kurama, ayah kandungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rombongan Itachi sampai di tanah Hutan Barat dengan selamat. Terima kasih pada Kurama yang membuat Kyuubi kelelahan hingga tertidur seperti orang pingsan, jadi pemuda itu tidak mengalami mabuk laut.

Kyuubi sempat berpesan pada Naruto untuk tidak menceritakan tentang apa yang dilakukan Kurama padanya, Kyuubi tidak ingin membuat Itachi marah lalu mendatangi Kurama untuk membuat perhitungan. Itachi paling tidak suka jika ada yang berani menyakiti Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih, Jiraiya- _san_!" kata Sakura.

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih kembali, Sakura- _chan_ ," Ia meraih tangan Sakura, lalu mencium punggung tangannya. "Apapun akan aku lakukan demi wanita cantik dan _sexy_ sepertimu," kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Sakura mengerutkan hidungnya. Dia pernah dengar kalau Jiraiya itu sangat mesum pada wanita cantik, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau Jiraiya doyan gadis muda seperti Sakura.

"Ih, genit," komentar Naruto.

Jiraiya menatap sebal pada Naruto. "Apa katamu, bocah?" Dia menghampiri Naruto sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, hendak memberi pelajaran. Belum pernah ada yang berani berkomentar soal kelakuannya, setidaknya tidak langsung di depan wajahnya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Naruto, menghalangi Jiraiya yang hendak menghampiri pasangannya. Pemuda itu menarik pedang pemberian Orochimaru dari sarungnya. "Mau apa kau?" katanya, dengan nada mengancam. Dia tidak akan segan mencukur rambut panjang Jiraiya sampai botak kalau dia berani menyentuh Naruto.

Jiraiya menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mengenali pedang keramat itu, dan tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. "Awas, kau!" kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk Naruto. Heran, sudah tua tapi kelakuannya seperti anak sepuluh tahun.

"Sudah, sudah," Itachi menyela. Dia tidak ingin ada keributan. "Terima kasih, Jiraiya- _san_ , kami berhutang padamu."

"Terima kasih kembali, Itachi- _kun_ ," balas Jiraiya. "Senang berbisnis dengan kalian."

Itachi mengajak teman-temannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka melewati rute yang sama dengan rute keberangkatan. Setelah melewati dermaga, mereka melewati bukit hijau tempat Choumei berada.

Ketika mereka sampai di perbukitan hijau itu, Choumei sedang duduk di atas tanah sambil merangkai mahkota bunga.

"Hai, Fuu," sapa Itachi. "Kami ingin lewat."

Fuu mendongak, mata cokelatnya menatap mata hitam Itachi. "Silahkan," kata Fuu. "Ah, bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Apakah kalian bertemu dengan _mermaids_?" tanya Fuu.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Kami bertemu dengan _mermaids_ , mereka sangat cantik."

"Benarkah?"

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika angin bertiup dengan kencang. Tiba-tiba, ada semacam _black hole_ muncul di udara. Ada beberapa makhluk dengan tinggi sejengkal keluar dari _black hole_ itu.

Ino membelalakkan matanya. Itu adalah ayahnya dan beberapa prajuritnya!

"Ayah?!" seru Ino.

"Ino! Di sini kau rupanya! Pulang sekarang!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Sai!" Ino yang sedang duduk di bahu Naruto, mencengkeram baju pemuda pirang itu. "Aku tidak mau, Ayah!" rengeknya.

Inoichi–ayah Ino, bersedekap. Sayapnya tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. "Pernikahanmu harus dilakukan, Ino. Ini demi klan kita."

"Tidak!"

Inoichi kehabisan kesabaran. Awalnya, ia ingin mengajak Ino pulang dengan cara baik-baik. Tapi ternyata, dia harus menggunakan cara kasar. Inoichi mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Ino, lalu cahaya berwarna oranye keluar dari ujung tongkat itu.

Cahaya oranye itu memanjang, dengan kecepatan tinggi ia melesat menuju ke arah Ino. Cahaya itu tidak hanya mengenai Ino, tetapi juga mengenai Naruto. Cahaya itu membelit mereka berdua, lalu ketika Inoichi menarik tongkatnya, Ino dan Naruto terseret lalu masuk ke dalam _black hole_. Sebenarnya Inoichi hanya berniat mengambil Ino, tapi ternyata Naruto sedang tidak beruntung. Ia tidak sengaja terbelit cahaya itu, lalu terseret ke dalam _black hole_.

Semua itu terjadi hanya dalam waktu tiga detik!

"Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak ketika dilihatnya Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam _black hole_. Pemuda itu menarik pedangnya, berniat menyerang gerombolan _fairy_ itu, tetapi Itachi menahannya.

"Berhenti, Sasuke, Inoichi bukan sembarang _fairy_ , dia bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah," kata Itachi.

Sasuke mendesis. "Tapi mereka mengambil Naruto!" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Lagi-lagi, dia gagal melindungi Naruto!

Inoichi memandang mereka yang ada di bawah kakinya satu persatu, lalu mendengus meremehkan. _Fairy_ itu berbalik, lalu masuk ke dalam _black hole_ , diikuti para prajuritnya.

Sasuke mengumpat keras ketika _black hole_ itu menghilang, membawa Naruto ke Dunia _Fairy_ yang entah berada di mana.

"Bagaimana ini? Tidak ada yang tahu dimana letak Dunia _Fairy_! Aku tidak pernah kesana sebelumnya," kata Sakura.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, ia berpikir keras mencari cara untuk membawa Naruto kembali.

Fuu yang sejak tadi hanya menonton, memutuskan untuk membantu mereka. "Aku bisa membantu kalian pergi ke Dunia _Fairy_ ," katanya. Fuu merentangkan tangannya ke depan, lalu muncul _black hole_ yang bentuknya sama seperti milik Inoichi tadi. "Masuklah ke sana, itu adalah portal untuk menuju ke Dunia _Fairy_."

Kurama menatap Itachi. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Kita masuk ke sana. Kita harus mengambil Naruto kembali. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Itachi pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kita bagi tugas, Itachi- _kun_. Sebagian lagi kembali ke rumahku untuk mempersiapkan perjalanan selanjutnya, lalu sebagian lagi pergi menyelamatkan Naruto- _kun_. Bagaimana?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

Kemudian, Itachi membagi dua tim. Sakura, B, dan Obito kembali ke rumah Sakura, sementara Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke pergi ke Dunia _Fairy_ untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Setelah setuju dengan pembagian tim itu, Itachi berterima kasih pada Fuu, lalu mengajak timnya untuk memasuki portal itu.

Sambil memasuki portal, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dia akan menghajar _fairy-fairy_ itu jika mereka berani berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Naruto!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto diculik lagi. Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto di Dunia** _ **Fairy**_ **?**

 **Btw, aku gak tau siapa nama ibunya Kyuubi, jadi aku karang aja namanya, hehe :p**

 **Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Aku sih ngerasa kaya ada yang kurang, sempet ga pede pas mau up, eh tapi akhirnya ya sudahlah, upload aja dari pada tunda-tunda terus akhirnya malah lama updatenya, wkwkwk. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ya :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan seluruh karakternya BUKAN milik saya.**

 **.**

 **Hello, Mr. Wolf! © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASUNARU, BOYSLOVE! YAOI! OOC (ini fanfiksi, BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan dan kecacatan lainnya. Kalo gak suka, NGGAK USAH CAPER :v**

 **.**

 **Note : sekali lagi aku ingatkan, jurus yang dipakai untuk bertarung dan hal-hal lain tidak selalu sesuai sama manga/animenya, ya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis : Naruto dihukum sang ayah karena selalu membuat masalah. Dia dikirim ke peternakan milik teman ayahnya agar tahu rasanya bekerja demi sepiring nasi. Bagaimanakah nasib pemuda itu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia mengerang, lalu meletakkan Shukaku di kursi sebelahnya. Gadis itu kemudian memijat kakinya yang terasa pegal, rasanya seperti mau _copot_ saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura- _san_?" Tanya Obito yang baru memasuki rumah. Setelah menutup pintu, Obito duduk di kursi seberang Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Obito- _kun_ , aku hanya lelah. Aku tidak pernah berjalan kaki sejauh itu," keluh Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil Shukaku, meletakkannya di pangkuan lalu mengelus bulu-bulunya. "Kemana B- _san_?"

"Entah, dia tidak bilang apa-apa. Mungkin nanti sore dia akan kembali," jawab Obito. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Sakura- _san_."

Sakura menggeleng, lalu menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa bersantai di sini sementara Itachi- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_ dan Kyuubi- _kun_ sedang berjuang menyelamatkan Naruto- _kun_ ," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lemah.

Obito tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa, setiap dia menatap Sakura, ia selalu teringat Rin. Sifat keduanya hampir sama. Sama-sama keras kepala dan selalu mementingkan temannya di atas kepentingannya sendiri.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Ia selalu saja merasakan rasa sakit yang sama setiap kali mengingat Rin. Kematian Rin benar-benar mengerikan hingga Obito dihantui mimpi buruk setiap malamnya. Seandainya saja, saat itu Obito tidak meninggalkan Rin untuk berkelana, mungkin Obito bisa melindungi pasangan yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Ada apa, Obito- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura. Gadis itu rupanya memperhatikan raut wajah Obito yang terlihat sendu. "Apa kau kepikiran Rin lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Obito, tidak ingin membagi rasa sedihnya dengan Sakura. "Jadi, apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu mempersiapkan keberangkatan kita selanjutnya? Kita akan menemui Shion, si penyihir hebat, kan?" Tanya Obito berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari kursi, lalu mengajak Obito menuju ke ruang bawah tanahnya. Obito sempat tercengang ketika melihat cara Sakura membuka pintu yang katanya adalah ruang kerja penyihir itu.

Kening pemuda itu mengernyit ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sakura. Ia memperhatikan berbagai benda aneh yang hanya dimiliki oleh para penyihir. Obito mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Shukaku, yang biasanya diam tak bersuara, menegurnya.

"Sedang apa kau? Sakura memanggilmu sejak tadi," kata Shukaku.

"Oh, maaf," kata Obito. Sepertinya ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "Ada apa, Sakura- _san_?"

"Boleh aku pegang tanganmu, Obito- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura pada Obito yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Obito mengernyit, tapi menurut juga. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu segera menyambut uluran tangan Obito, ia tersenyum sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Tolong jangan lepaskan tanganku, Obito- _kun_. Aku akan melakukan sebuah ritual. Jiwaku akan meninggalkan tubuhku untuk sementara, dan itu memerlukan energi yang besar. Energiku saat ini sedang tidak memungkinkan, jadi bolehkah aku meminjam energimu?"

Obito memiliki energi yang cukup besar, mengingat dia adalah _werewolf_ dari Klan Uchiha.

"Pakai saja, kau boleh meminjam energiku kapan saja kau memerlukannya," jawab Obito. Sejurus kemudian pemuda itu menampakkan wajah khawatirnya. "Tapi, jiwamu akan kembali, kan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Obito. "Tentu saja. Pastikan saja kau tidak melepas tanganmu, atau aku akan tersesat dan tidak bisa kembali karena kehilangan sumber energi. Oke?"

Obito mengangguk. Ia meremas telapak tangan Sakura yang jauh lebih kecil dari tangannya. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan wajah Sakura, seolah berjaga jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu.

Sakura meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada, sementara tangan kirinya meremas tangan Obito. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar asing di telinga Obito.

Setelah itu, ekspresi wajah Sakura tampak kosong, dan kepalanya tertunduk. Sepertinya jiwa Sakura sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Obito semakin meremas tangan Sakura ketika ia merasakan tangan gadis itu berubah dingin.

"Tenang saja, Obito, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Obito menoleh cepat ke arah Shukaku yang sedang duduk di atas meja dengan nyaman. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Wajahmu seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu saja," ledek Shukaku.

"Sembarangan!" desis Obito. Dia tidak ada perasaaan apa-apa pada Sakura, hanya saja rasa traumanya ketika kehilangan Rin, membuat Obito sedikit protektif pada wanita di sekitarnya. Obito juga sesekali menghubungi Karin untuk mengecek keadaan temannya itu.

"Hm, terserah. Jangan terus-terusan menatap wajah Sakura, nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya," gumam Shukaku, lalu ia menyamankan tubuhnya dan tertidur.

Obito mendengus mendengar perkataan _ngawur_ Shukaku. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan monster kecil berekor satu itu, lalu kembali menatap wajah cantik Sakura.

Sementara itu, jiwa Sakura yang saat ini sedang berkelana, merasa kebingungan karena ketika ia sampai di kamar Shion, sahabatnya itu tidak ada di sana, padahal biasanya Shion ada di kamarnya. Sakura mengucek matanya, entah mengapa pandangan gadis itu sedikit buram, seolah tidak bisa melihat sejernih biasanya.

Kemana Shion? Kenapa dia seolah tidak mendengar panggilan Sakura? Padahal biasanya Sakura dan Shion bisa berkomunikasi dengan normal sekalipun salah satu dari mereka hanya berbentuk jiwa tanpa tubuh. Orang lain tidak akan bisa melihat jiwa mereka yang sedang berkelana.

" _Shion?"_ panggil Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban. Rumah itu terlalu sepi. _"Shion? Kau mendengarku? Kau di rumah, tidak?"_

Sakura berbalik ketika ia mendengar suara bedebum keras dari arah ruang tamu rumah Shion. Ia bergegas menuju ke ruang tamu itu tanpa perlu repot membuka pintu karena jiwanya bisa menembus benda padat dengan mudah.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu, Sakura nyaris menjerit ketika ia melihat Shion sedang tidak sadarkan diri di lantai ruang tamunya. Ada seorang pemuda berpakaian aneh berdiri dihadapan gadis penyihir yang merupakan teman baiknya itu.

"Kau tidak mau bekerja sama denganku. Jangan salahkan aku karena aku melukaimu, Nona!" sosok pemuda aneh berjubah hitam dengan motif awan merah itu terkekeh. Ada sejenis _venus flytrap_ menutupi kepala pemuda itu, tanaman itu seolah tumbuh dari tubuh sang pemuda.

Sakura tidak mengenal siapa pemuda itu, tapi ia tahu pemuda itu bukanlah makhluk biasa. Ia merupakan anggota Akatsuki, Sakura bisa mengenali jubah yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Sakura menjerit ketika pemuda aneh itu meraih pedang dari balik jubahnya, lalu menusuknya ke tubuh Shion berulang kali. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya berupa jiwa tanpa wadah saat ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh sesuatu.

" _Shion!"_ jerit Sakura.

Gadis itu melayang mendekati pemuda aneh itu, berusaha memukulnya, namun tangannya menembus tubuh sang pemuda. Sakura tidak bisa melakukan sihir, jiwanya harus kembali ke tubuhnya jika ia ingin memakai kekuatan sihir.

" _Tidaaaaaak!"_ Sakura menjerit keras ketika pemuda itu menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Shion, memutarnya sedemikian rupa hingga leher itu putus. Sakura terus menjerit, lalu ketika ia sadar, ia sudah berada di tubuhnya kembali.

Obito dan Shukaku terperanjat kaget ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menjerit. Obito mengenyit bingung ketika melihat gadis itu terlihat panik lalu menangis histeris sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Shion.

"Sakura- _san_! Sadarlah! Hei, ada apa? Kau kenapa?" seru Obito sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura.

"Shion! Tidak! Jangan bunuh temanku!" teriak Sakura berkali-kali. Gadis itu menghempaskan tangan Obito yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, lalu berlari menuju ke pintu.

"Sakura- _san_!" Obito berlari secepat kilat lalu menahan tubuh Sakura.

"Lepaskan! Shion dalam bahaya! Aku harus menyelamatkannya!" kata Sakura sambil memberontak, berusaha melepaskan Obito yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. "Shion! Jangan sakiti sahabatku!"

Obito memeluk Sakura lebih erat, lalu mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan lembut. "Ssshh, tenangkan dirimu, Sakura- _san_ , jangan terburu-buru! Kita akan pergi ke sana setelah Itachi kembali! Terlalu berbahaya!" seru Obito. Dia tidak sampai hati melihat Sakura yang sedang menangis.

"Dia membunuh Shion, Obito- _kun_! Demi Tuhan, dia menusuk tubuh Shion dengan pedang berkali-kali! Dia tega memenggal kepala Shion! Aku tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu saat sahabatku sedang menghadapi kematian! Aku sahabat yang buruk!"

"Kau sahabat yang baik, Sakura- _san_ , tenanglah. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan kalau Shion adalah penyihir yang hebat? Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu," kata Obito berusaha menenangkan.

Sejujurnya ia sendiripun tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilihat Sakura, tapi pemuda itu merasa harus menenangkan Sakura, kalau tidak, gadis ini pasti akan melakukan hal-hal nekat yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

"Shion …," gumam Sakura. Ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu balas memeluk tubuh kokoh Obito dengan erat. Gadis itu masih terisak ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas dipelukan Obito. Untung saja Obito dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura lalu menggendongnya ala pengantin. Gadis cantik itu pingsan, mungkin terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Shukaku! Kita kembali ke atas!" perintah Obito pada Shukaku.

Shukaku berdecak ketika mendengar nada memerintah Obito, tapi ia menurut juga. Shukaku sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai temannya karena gadis itu selalu merawatnya dengan baik, dia juga selalu membuatkan makanan lezat setiap harinya.

Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa gadis penyihir yang baik hati itu.

Sambil menggendong Sakura, Obito bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang sudah membuat Sakura menangis histeris seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memekik ketika ia keluar dari _black hole_ milik Inoichi. _Black hole_ yang muncul di langit itu tentu saja membuat Naruto terjatuh ke bawah, tapi beruntunglah Ino cepat tanggap. Ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya, sulur-sulur hijau yang keluar dari tangannya membelit perut Naruto sehingga pemuda itu tergantung di udara.

Naruto memegangi sulur itu dengan kuat, matanya membelalak ngeri ketika ia melihat ke bawah sana. Di bawah kakinya terdapat barisan pepohonan dan juga perbukitan yang bisa membunuhnya jika ia sampai terjatuh.

"Ino!" panggil Naruto, ia mendongak ke atas. "Terima kas–"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Ia baru menyadari, tinggi badan Ino tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Apakah Ino membesar? Ah, tidak. Sepertinya tubuh Naruto lah yang mengecil.

Pemuda itu mencengkeram sulur Ino dengan kuat ketika Inoichi keluar dari _black hole_. _Fairy_ yang begitu mirip dengan Ino itu menatap sang anak dengan tatapan kesal. Pemimpin Dunia _Fairy_ itu pun memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk membawa Ino dan temannya.

Dan di sinilah Naruto berada, di kastil Klan Yamanaka.

Naruto memperhatikan sekitar, kastil ini berbeda dengan kastil Uchiha yang cenderung suram. Kastil ini terbuat dari kayu, dipenuhi dengan tanaman dan bunga-bunga beraneka warna. Sepertinya _fairy_ memang menyukai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan alam.

"Jelaskan, Ino," suara Inoichi terdengar. Ada kekesalan dalam nada bicaranya. "Mengapa kau kabur ke dunia manusia? Pantas saja, Ayah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi kau tidak ketemu."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Habisnya ayah memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Sai!"

Inoichi mengurut pelipisnya. "Ini demi klan kita, Ino," ucapnya, berusaha bersabar.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Ayah!"

"Lantas, siapa yang kau sukai?" tanya Inoichi. Pria itu menatap Naruto, lalu menunjuk pemuda itu. "Apa dia yang kau sukai? Hingga kau membawanya ke Dunia _Fairy_?"

Naruto membelalak. "Bukan Ino yang membawaku kemari, Tuan. Tapi Anda!" serunya kesal. Dia yang membawa Naruto ke dunia serba hijau ini, kenapa dia menunjuk Ino?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Inoichi dengan nada datar.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto!"

"Namikaze? Aku tidak pernah mendengar marga itu sebelumnya. Klan apa itu?"

"Aku hanya manusia biasa, Tuan, aku tidak berasal dari sini."

Kening Inoichi berkerut. "Manusia? Hah, jangan bercanda, anak muda. Aku tahu kau bukan manusia, auramu sangat berbeda. Lagipula kalau memang benar kau adalah manusia, kenapa kau ada di tanah Hutan Barat?"

Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukan manusia, katanya? Lalu dia ini apa? Hantu? Iblis? Makhluk jadi-jadian?

"Aku teman Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi!" jawab Naruto pada akhirnya. Dia tidak boleh mengatakan pada Inoichi bahwa ia adalah pasangan Sasuke. Terakhir kali ada yang tahu statusnya, Naruto diculik dan disekap oleh Akatsuki.

"Hmm, kau memiliki hubungan dengan Klan Uchiha rupanya," Inoichi mengelus dagunya. "Kau benar-benar bukan kekasih anakku?"

Naruto melirik Ino yang kini tingginya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya. "Bukan, Tuan."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tetap hidup. Makhluk dari dunia luar tidak boleh ada di Dunia _Fairy_ ," Inoichi berkata dengan tegas, lalu ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

Cahaya berwarna oranye keluar dari ujung tongkat sihir Inoichi. Sinar itu melaju cepat ke arah Naruto, menembus tubuh pemuda itu hingga ia terdorong ke belakang. Naruto terpental, lalu mendarat di lantai kastil itu dengan suara bedebum keras.

"Naruto!" teriak Ino. _Fairy_ itu tidak bisa menggapai Naruto karena prajurit sang ayah menahannya. "Sial, Sasuke akan membunuhku! Bangunlah, Naruto!"

Inoichi menyuruh prajuritnya untuk membuang Naruto. Biar saja, makhluk yang kini tak bernyawa itu akan membusuk dengan sendirinya. Ketika prajurit dengan tubuh tertutup _armor_ itu berniat mengangkat tubuh Naruto, ia terkejut karena ternyata Naruto masih bernapas.

"Ia masih hidup, Yang Mulia!" seru sang prajurit.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Tidak ada yang kebal dengan sihirku!"

Inoichi turun dari singgasananya, lalu mengepakkan sayapnya mendekati Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menyentuh leher Naruto, lalu terkesiap ketika masih ada denyut kehidupan di sana.

"Dia masih hidup," Inoichi menggumam dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Tidak ada yang kebal dengan sihir kematianku!"

"Ayah!" panggil Ino. "Aku akan menuruti semua kemauan Ayah, tapi dengan satu syarat. Ayah harus bersikap baik dengan Naruto, dan jangan perlakukan dia seperti tahanan. Dan sebagai timbal baliknya, aku akan menikah dengan Sai!"

Inoichi menoleh cepat ke anak gadisnya. "Kau serius?"

"Serius. Tapi, Ayah tidak boleh bersikap jahat pada Naruto. Setuju?"

Inoichi tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati Ino, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Setuju," kata Inoichi.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya lalu menjabat tangan ayahnya dengan erat. Kalau sampai Inoichi mengingkari janjinya, Ino tak akan segan kabur dari Dunia _Fairy_ selama-lamanya. Biar ayahnya saja yang menikah dengan Sai!

Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Naruto yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dibaringkan di salah satu kamar yang ada di kastil itu. Kasur yang ditempati Naruto terbuat dari dedaunan, kamarnya juga dihiasi dengan tanaman hijau dan bunga-bungaan.

Ino menatap wajah tidur Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah. Seharusnya, ia menjaga Naruto. Ia telah berjanji akan menjaga Naruto dari segala macam bahaya, ketika Naruto menyelamatkannya di Hutan Timur dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," gumam Ino. Gadis itu mengusap kening Naruto perlahan.

Ino menoleh ke arah pintu ketika pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu diketuk. Ternyata seorang pelayan mendatanginya untuk memberitahu bahwa ayahnya menunggu, mereka akan membahas hari pernikahan Ino dengan Sai, seorang pangeran sekaligus ksatria yang berjasa bagi Dunia _Fairy_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino menggerutu ketika ia berjalan bersebelahan dengan pria yang paling dibencinya di dunia, Sai. Mereka sedang berada di halaman kastil Yamanaka yang dipenuhi dengan tanaman dan bunga-bungaan beraneka warna.

Kalau saja bukan ayahnya yang memaksa untuk mengajak Sai jalan-jalan di halaman, Ino tak akan mau berdekatan dengan _fairy_ laki-laki ini.

"Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu, Ino?" Sai bertanya dengan halus. Ia tersenyum manis pada Ino yang sedang menekuk wajahnya. "Kau jauh lebih cantik kalau sedang tersenyum."

"Hentikan, Sai," jawab Ino ketus. Ia menatap wajah Sai dengan sebal. "Kenapa kau kemari, sih?"

"Hanya ingin menemui calon istriku saja. Kau menghilang cukup lama, aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu. Kau membuatku khawatir, kau tahu? Untung saja ayahmu bisa menemukanmu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Ino mendengus. Sebenarnya, Sai ini baik, tapi Ino tidak suka dengan wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum itu. Ino sudah mengenal Sai sejak mereka masih kecil, jadi Ino tahu mana senyum Sai yang asli dan mana yang senyum palsu.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu, Sai!"

"Tapi kata kakakku, kita harus selalu tersenyum pada siapapun. Lagipula, kau cantik, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum."

"Hmph! Gombal!"

Ino mengepakkan sayapnya, menjauhi Sai yang tertawa di belakangnya. _Fairy_ itu benci Sai, tapi dia tetaplah seorang gadis biasa yang pasti akan memerah wajahnya jika dipuji oleh laki-laki.

"Apa kau malu, Ino?" Sai terbang di sebelah Ino.

"Tidak!" seru Ino. _Fairy_ itu menepuk lengan Sai dengan gemas. "Jangan ikuti aku!"

Sai menangkap pergelangan tangan Ino. Senyum di wajahnya menghilang, raut wajahnya berubah serius. Mata hitam itu menatap Ino dengan tajam. "Tapi, Ino, aku serius ingin menikahimu. Aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu," katanya.

"Menikah saja sana dengan _fairy_ lainnya. Kau kan suka tebar pesona pada siapapun, kau juga sepertinya cukup dekat dengan Sara!"

"Sara?"

"Ya!"

Sai mengerutkan keningnya. Sara adalah salah satu _fairy_ tercantik di Dunia _Fairy_ , selain Ino. Kenapa Ino membawa-bawa Sara? Dia dan Sara hanya berteman, dia bersikap baik pada Sara karena Sara pun bersikap baik padanya. Sai tidak melihat ada yang salah, lalu kenapa Ino marah?

"Ah, apa kau cemburu, aku berdekatan dengan Sara?" tanya Sai. Ia kembali tersenyum, ada nada jahil dalam suaranya.

"A-a-apa? Cemburu, katamu?" Wajah Ino merah padam karena malu. "Jangan sembarangan, ya! Aku bukan pacarmu, bukan juga istrimu, kenapa harus cemburu!"

"Kau calon istriku," koreksi Sai. "Ino, dengarkan aku. Jangan keluar dari Dunia _Fairy_ lagi. Di luar sana berbahaya. Bagaimana jika ada yang melukaimu?" Sai mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengelus rambut Ino dengan sayang.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sai benar, Ino memang cemburu karena Sai sering menggoda Sara di depan matanya. Makanya, ketika sang ayah berniat menjodohkannya dengan Sai, Ino menentang dengan keras. Ia tidak suka laki-laki yang suka menggoda gadis lain.

"Aku tidak suka pada laki-laki yang suka tebar pesona dan suka menggoda _fairy_ perempuan!" Ino mendorong dada Sai. Sambil menahan kekesalannya, Ino terbang menjauh.

Sai menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Tebar pesona? Menggoda _fairy_ perempuan? Memang kapan Sai melakukannya? Ia tidak pernah tebar pesona pada gadis manapun, kecuali Ino. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Ino. Ia harus tahu, kenapa Ino mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi keluar dari _black hole_ buatan Chomei, diikuti Kyuubi lalu Sasuke.

Mata hitam calon _alpha_ itu menajam, mengamati sekitarnya. Mereka sedang ada di hutan dengan pohon aneh yang bentuknya menyerupai payung, tinggi menjulang seolah melindungi penghuni hutan itu dari teriknya cahaya matahari.

"Kita ada di mana, Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi. Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri pohon yang terlihat aneh. Ia menyentuh dahan pohon itu, lalu mengernyit karena ternyata batangnya menyerupai batang bunga.

"Jangan berjalan sendirian, Kyuubi," Itachi berkata dengan nada menegur. Mereka tidak kenal daerah ini, siapa tahu ada jebakan atau semacamnya.

Kyuubi mendengus. Itachi selalu saja seperti itu, selalu menganggap apapun sebagai ancaman untuk Kyuubi. Bukan hal buruk sih, itu demi kebaikan Kyuubi sendiri, tapi tetap saja, rasanya menjengkelkan.

"Itachi benar, Kyuubi," Sasuke ikut membantu sang kakak ketika dilihatnya Kyuubi malah cemberut. Bisa runyam masalahnya kalau Kyuubi ikut menghilang.

"Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya ingin mengecek pohon aneh itu," kata Kyuubi berusaha membela diri.

Itachi tertawa kecil. "Iya, aku tahu. Sini," ia merentangkan tangannya, lalu merangkul Kyuubi. Itachi tidak bermaksud untuk mengekang Kyuubi, ia hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pasangannya.

Sasuke melipat lengannya di belakang kepala sambil mendengus dalam hati. _De javu_ , pikir Sasuke. Ia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya ketika mereka pertama kali masuk ke Hutan Barat. Sasuke kembali menjadi obat nyamuk di antara Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Kita harus mencari Naruto kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi menoleh ke belakang. "Hmmm, aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak ada siapapun di hutan ini," kata Itachi. "Ah!" Itachi berseru ketika ia melihat empat orang fairy sedang terbang rendah, mereka memakai _armor_ , membawa pedang dan perisai.

Awalnya, Itachi hendak menyapa mereka dan menanyakan jalan, tapi _fairy-fairy_ itu tidak bersikap ramah.

"Siapa kalian?!" seru salah satu _fairy_ yang berbadan paling gemuk.

Itachi tersenyum ramah, mencoba memahami sikap _fairy-fairy_ itu. Wajar saja mereka bersikap seperti itu, ketiga pemuda itu memang orang asing bagi Dunia _Fairy_. "Namaku Uchiha Itachi, ini Kyuubi, dan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Kami sedang mencari teman kami yang di bawa ke Dunia _Fairy_. Apa kalian tahu ini dimana?"

"Mengapa teman kalian di bawa ke Dunia _Fairy_? Siapa yang membawanya?" tanya salah satu _fairy_ , kali ini yang bertubuh kurus.

"Teman kami di bawa oleh Yamanaka Inoichi," jawab Itachi.

Keempat _fairy_ itu menegang, lalu mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke arah Itachi. "Kalian sekutu Klan Yamanaka?!" ujar _fairy_ gemuk itu dengan nada keras.

Senyum ramah Itachi lenyap. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, lalu menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Ia juga mengirim _mindlink_ pada Sasuke untuk bersiap, seandainya mereka dihadapkan pada situasi terburuk.

Kemudian, Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, sebagai tanda tidak akan menyerang. "Aku bukan sekutu siapapun yang ada di Dunia _Fairy_. Aku dan kedua orang ini hanya ingin menjemput salah satu temanku yang ditawan Yamanaka Inoichi," jelas Itachi.

Pemuda itu diam-diam bersiap, seandainya mereka berani menyakiti Kyuubi atau Sasuke, Itachi tak akan segan mencabik leher keempat _fairy_ ini.

"Temanmu di tawan Inoichi?" beo _fairy_ gemuk itu, yang dibalas anggukan kepala Itachi. "Kalau begitu, ikut dengan kami! Siapa tahu pemimpin kami bisa membantu kalian. Lagipula, kalian berada di wilayah kami tanpa ijin!"

"Baiklah," jawab Itachi. Ia memberi kode pada Kyuubi dan Sasuke untuk menuruti ucapan _fairy-fairy_ ini. "Tapi dimana tempat pemimpin kalian?"

 _Fairy_ gemuk itu menunjuk ke arah bukit di kejauhan. "Cukup dekat dari sini, di balik bukit itu," sahut sang _fairy_.

"Bukankah itu sangat jauh?"

"Ah, iya, kalian tidak bisa terbang," _Fairy_ itu kemudian merogoh sakunya, lalu ia mengeluarkan kantung kain berwarna cokelat. Ia membuka kantung itu, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantung itu.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Ini bubuk ajaib, hanya ada di Dunia _Fairy_!" sahut sang _fairy_ dengan nada bangga. Ia menebarkan bubuk berwarna keemasan itu di tubuh Itachi, Sasuke, lalu Kyuubi. "Sekarang, kalian bisa terbang. Cobalah."

Kyuubi yang duluan mencoba. Pemuda itu memekik ketika kakinya terangkat dari tanah, lalu terbang semakin tinggi. "Aku bisa terbang!" seru Kyuubi.

Itachi dan Sasuke menyusul. Sasuke sempat kesulitan menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, namun berkat bantuan salah satu _fairy_ , akhirnya ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan terbang dengan lancar seperti Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Kemudian, Itachi, Sasuke, Kyuubi dan keempat _fairy_ itu pun terbang menuju ke arah bukit untuk menuju ke tempat pemimpin _fairy-fairy_ ini.

Setelah melewati bukit itu, mereka sampai di permukiman _fairy_ yang ada di bawah pohon besar. Kyuubi menatap rumah-rumah _fairy_ yang terbuat dari jamur yang cukup besar. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, rasanya seperti sedang menonton film kartun.

Ketiga pemuda, ditambah empat _fairy_ itu mendarat di tanah dengan mulus. Lalu, Itachi dan kawan-kawannya langsung dibawa ke pohon besar itu untuk menemui pemimpin mereka.

"Itachi," bisik Kyuubi.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku baru sadar, bukankah ukuran _fairy_ hanya sejengkal? Kenapa sekarang tinggi kita tidak berbeda jauh dengan mereka?" tanya Kyuubi. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sana kemari, menatap para _fairy_ yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Iya, kau benar juga. Aku juga baru sadar. Tapi sepertinya, siapapun yang masuk ke Dunia _Fairy_ pasti akan mengecil, mengingat penduduk di sini semuanya bertubuh kecil."

"Masuk akal," balas Kyuubi.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang diam tak bersuara. Pemuda tampan itu tertawa dalam hati ketika ia menyadari tatapan _fairy_ perempuan mayoritas tertuju pada Sasuke, mungkin mereka penasaran karena wajah sang adik memang tampan.

"Ini dia rumah pemimpin kami," kata si _fairy_ gemuk.

Mereka terbang ke atas pohon itu, lalu masuk ke dalam pohon itu melalui lubang yang ada di pohon itu.

Pemimpin _fairy_ itu bertubuh gemuk, rambutnya panjang berantakan berwarna merah. Ia menatap Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke dengan tajam. "Siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian berada di wilayahku?" tanya pria itu.

Ia mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya kalau ada orang asing yang memasuki wilayah kekuasaan mereka.

"Saya Uchiha Itachi, ini Kyuubi, dan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Kami kemari karena kami hendak menjemput teman kami yang ditawan oleh Yamanaka Inoichi," jelas Itachi.

Pria itu bersedekap. "Benarkah? Mengapa Inoichi menyekap orang dari dunia luar?" tanya pria itu.

"Kami tidak tahu, Tuan …?"

"Chouza. Akimichi Chouza. Itu namaku."

"Kami tidak tahu, Tuan Chouza," ulang Itachi. "Kami sedang berkelana di Hutan Barat ketika Inoichi tiba-tiba datang lalu menculik teman kami."

"Untuk apa Inoichi ke Hutan Barat?"

"Untuk menjemput putrinya, Yamanaka Ino."

Chouza menggebrak meja di depannya, membuat Kyuubi memekik kaget. Pemuda itu mengelus dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Ia mengutuk pria gemuk itu dalam hati.

"Kalian _werewolf_ , kan?" tebak Chouza, yang dibalas anggukan kepala Itachi. Pria itu menyeringai. "Mau bekerja sama denganku?"

"Bekerja sama dalam hal apa?"

"Aku menginginkan Ino, putri Yamanaka sebagai menantuku. Tapi, Inoichi menolak lamaran anakku, ia berkata bahwa Ino sudah memiliki tunangan, yang bernama Sai. Hah, _fairy_ pirang itu hanya tidak ingin putrinya yang berdarah bangsawan untuk menikah dengan anakku! Dia menghina anakku secara tidak langsung!" Chouza berkata dengan emosi. "Jadi aku ingin menggempur Klan Yamanaka lalu menculik Ino, dan jika kalian membantuku, kalian bisa mendapatkan teman kalian, bagaimana?"

"Kami bisa melakukannya sendiri!" tolak Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa menyakiti Ino karena Ino adalah teman Naruto. Naruto tak akan senang jika Ino tersakiti.

Itachi menahan Sasuke dengan merentangkan sebelah lengannya. "Kami menerima tawaranmu, Tuan Chouza," kata Itachi. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, tak terbaca.

"Itachi! Kau sudah gila?!" seru Sasuke emosi.

Itachi tak bergeming. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Kyuubi menghela napas mendengar keputusan Itachi. Ia juga tidak setuju, menyakiti Ino sama dengan menyakiti Naruto, tapi ia yakin, Itachi pasti punya rencana lain di otaknya. Uchiha satu itu penuh dengan misteri, dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu persis apa isi pikiran Itachi.

' _Diamlah, Sasuke, Itachi pasti punya rencana. Kau seperti tidak mengenal Itachi saja,'_ Kyuubi mengirim _mindlink_ ke Sasuke, lalu melirik pemuda yang sedang menekuk wajahnya itu.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai ide ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian bisa istirahat di salah satu ruangan yang ada di rumahku. Besok, kita akan membuat rencana agar kita bisa menggempur kastil Yamanaka."

Itachi tersenyum, lalu berterima kasih pada Chouza atas kebaikan hatinya. Chouza tertawa, ia terlalu senang mendapatkan bantuan _werewolf_ kuat. Pria itu memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengantarkan tamu-tamunya itu ke kamar untuk istirahat.

Di perjalanan menuju tempat istirahat mereka, diam-diam Itachi menyeringai.

Kira-kira, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Itachi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggeliat ketika cahaya matahari mengenai matanya. Kelopak mata _tan_ itu kemudian terbuka perlahan-lahan, tidur nyenyaknya sedikit terganggu akibat cahaya matahari itu.

"Ngh," gumam Naruto. Ia melakukan peregangan ringan, lalu berguling membelakangi cahaya matahari. Naruto sadar, ia berada di ruangan asing, tapi pemuda itu terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Kasur ini terlalu nyaman untuknya.

 **Brak!**

Pintu kayu di kamar asing itu terbuka. Ino muncul dari balik pintu, lalu memekik senang ketika melihat mata biru Naruto ternyata telah terbuka. _Fairy_ cantik itu berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto, lalu duduk di tepian kasur.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto! Kau sudah sadar rupanya," _fairy_ itu berseru girang.

"Sudah, Ino–" ucapan Naruto terhenti. Tunggu. Suara cempreng barusan, suara siapa?

"N-Naruto …," Ino menatap Naruto dengan pandangan horror. Dia baru sadar, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan teman baiknya ini.

"Ada apa–?" Naruto kembali menghentikan kalimatnya. Suaranya terdengar berbeda. Lebih tinggi dan cempreng, tidak berat dan sedikit serak seperti biasanya.

Merasa ada yang salah, Naruto segera melompat dari kasur nyaman itu untuk memeriksa dirinya. Naruto memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang terlihat lebih kecil dari biasanya. Pemuda itu kemudian meraba pipinya, lalu tanda sadar meraba dadanya.

Mata Naruto melotot horror. Tunggu, gundukan apa ini yang ada di dadanya?

Naruto menurunkan pandangannya perlahan. Matanya semakin membelalak ketika ia menyentuh gundukan asing di dadanya itu. "A-a-apa ini?!" seru Naruto dengan terbata. Dari mana asalnya gundukan lembut dan kenyal ini?

"Aaaaaah!" Naruto berteriak histeris ketika menyadari rambutnya kini memanjang sampai ke pinggang. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?!" Teriaknya dengan suara cempreng khas anak perempuan.

Ino menutup mulutnya yang sejak tadi menganga. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi anak perempuan, Naruto?!" Seru Ino. _Fairy_ itu kemudian terdiam, berpikir keras. Ia terkesiap ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Ikut aku, Naruto!" serunya, lalu menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi langkah kaki Ino yang terburu-buru. Setelah melewati beberapa lorong, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bisa Naruto tebak adalah ruang makan.

Inoichi tampak duduk dengan elegan di salah satu kursi sambil meminum teh.

"Selamat pagi, Ino," sapa Inoichi, ia tersenyum pada anak gadisnya. _Fairy_ itu menatap Naruto dengan kening berkerut. "Siapa dia, Ino? Kau membawa manusia lainnya ke Dunia _Fairy_?"

"Apa yang sudah Ayah lakukan padanya?! Sembur Ino emosi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ino mendorong Naruto ke depan tubuhnya. "Ini Naruto, Ayah! Ayah apakan sampai dia berubah menjadi perempuan seperti ini?!"

Kerutan di dahi Inoichi bertambah dalam. Ia mengusap dagunya sambil bergumam. "Pantas saja, kau bukannya mati malah pingsan," katanya. "Sepertinya aku salah mengucap mantra, Ino. Aku bukan mengucap mantra kematian, tapi mengucap matra untuk mengubah jenis kelamin seseorang."

"APAAAA?!" jerit Ino dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikanku seperti semula, Tuan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Dia tidak ingin menjadi perempuan selamanya. Ayahnya bisa pingsan kalau dia pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Inoichi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan antara ingin tertawa tapi juga kasihan. "Sihir itu tidak bertahan lama, nanti juga menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tetapi, sihir itu baru akan menghilang setelah satu minggu."

Bibir Naruto terbuka dan tertutup, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan kalau ia bertemu dengan Sasuke?!

"Aaaaaaargh! Sial!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sejujurnya, aku geli sendiri bayangin Inoichi sama Chouza punya sayap kaya Tinker Bell. Aku pasti ngakak tiap bayangin mereka terbang, sayapnya ga cocok sama mukanya. Itachi cs juga aku bikin bisa terbang karena bubuk ajaib (semacam** _ **pixy dust**_ **kalo di Tinker Bell), ih geli banget bayangin Sasuke terbang pake sayap Tinker Bell, wkwkwk maapkan aku Sas…**

 **Oh iya, buat yang bertanya-tanya Naruto itu siapa, sabar ya. Nanti ada gilirannya kok, identitas asli Naruto pasti aku ungkapkan. Tapi nggak sekarang, momennya belum pas.**

 **Ngetik chapter ini penuh drama loh, soalnya pas aku ngetik dan udah ada sekitar 4000 kata lebih, komputerku mati gara-gara listrik di rumah bermasalah. Dan pas komputerku akhirnya nyala, semua yang udah aku ketik malah hilang… HILANG! Terpaksa ngetik dari awal lagi deh. Semoga kalian bisa nikmatin chapter ini, ya. Dan semoga kekesalanku nggak mempengaruhi chapter ini, wkwkwkwk XD**

 **Adios!**


End file.
